Ending with Less
by Ebil Chameleon
Summary: I'm putting my trust in a complete stranger. I've got tattoos appearing on my body. I'm remembering people I've never met before. I think I'm officially going crazy. Did I mention that he insists we're supposed to be in love? -AkuRoku-
1. Prologue

**New story? How's that sound?**

**And what do we have in this story? Cat ears and tails! Yay! Everyone in this is born with kitty ears and a tail and they loose them…well that's explained in the A/N at the beginning of chapter one. Just know that everyone (except most adults) appear normal, like you and me. **

**Anyways, for those who know of the manga/anime Loveless, will understand the concept of the kitty parts. Those who don't will get detailed explanations later on in chapters that really matter. Questions are welcome and encouraged!**

**Basic pairings: AkuRoku, Soiku, Clack, Zemyx as well as others ;)**

**Thanks to my wonderful muse for supplying me with the idea of ****a Loveless/KH story. You know who you are, you wonderful person you.**

**Disclaimer: Anything KH or Loveless doesn't belong to me. I own, well not much. A simple plot? Woot. **

**Alright, now we get to the wonderful pairings! Everyone in the Organization is paired with someone. If you don't like my decisions (these are based off of my personal preferences for Organization pairs) then I'm sorry. I'm not changing. **

**So enjoy and keep watch for my A/Ns at the beginning of each chapter because I will be explaining things that are unfamiliar to non-loveless people.**

* * *

"**I didn't mean to leave you behind. It just kinda happened, you know? I just thought…maybe without me, you could be happier."**

* * *

_There's no point in both of us ruining our lives, right?_

_I'm sorry, please know that._

_I love you. _

I groaned slightly as I was woken from my slumber, rubbing my head and blinking the sleep out of my eyes. Again. Once again I had heard words, different words each night, being read in a voice that I wasn't too familiar with. Those words, they seemed too familiar, yet I couldn't place the connection that I had with them.

I was tired of waking up confused, wondering where these dreams could be coming from. I just got a feeling that everything I was picturing in my sleep was of something that I've done before. Like I had lived in some other world my whole life. But that wasn't true. I've always lived in Twilight Town. Since I was little up until now. All seventeen years.

I yawned, then stretched while rubbing my eyes and blinking up at the ceiling. The sun shone through my window, the glowing orb rising up from behind the railroad tracks. The forever orange sky was always a nice site to wake up to, the mixing array of colors a beautiful thing.

Glancing at my clock, I noticed that it was only eight. Normally I slept in, being that it was summer vacation. But lately I've been waking up earlier and earlier, something uncharacteristic about myself. I was a dead weight when I slept; nothing seeming to wake me up ever.

Reluctantly I decided that I should get up and get ready for the day. Today Pence was leaving to visit some family and Olette, Hayner, and I were to see him off later.

The four of us had been lounging around in the Usual Spot all summer, being lazy bums and not doing our summer assignments. It didn't exactly matter, at least not to me and Hayner, but we were both sure we could put it off until Olette made us get our hinds in gear and finish it the week before heading back to school. She's a homework Nazi obviously.

As I swung my legs over my bed, I stood up and didn't move for a moment, finding my balance. My tail swished around my legs, a natural motion in the morning that seemed to be uncontrollable. I reached back and grabbed the golden yellow tail, holding it in my hand and watching as it moved, tickling my palm. Sometimes I believed the thing had a mind of its own.

Finally I grabbed clothes from my dresser and headed in towards the bathroom, taking a quick shower before I stood before the mirror, wiping the condensation off with my hand.

Gods did I look horrible. My skin looked sickly pale. There were also dark circles under my eyes, giving me a down right dead look. My cat ears drooped and I groaned. There was no way I'd be able to cover this mess and surely Olette would give me a big lecture on getting enough sleep. But I couldn't explain to her why I was waking up in the middle of the night, tossing and turning and having strange dreams. No way, no sir. Hearing unfamiliar voices speaking strange words wasn't something normal and she'd probably freak out even more, saying I should see a shrink or something like that.

I went downstairs after getting dressed and upon seeing my mother I smiled and tried my best to look bit more chipper than I felt. No such luck. She smiled at me, tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind her normal human ear and motioned for me to sit at the table. "Good morning Roxas. Did you sleep well?"

I couldn't say anything to her so I nodded, doing my best to look like I'd had a perfect nights sleep. But I could tell by the look on her face she knew better. She could read me like an open book, but the good thing about her was that she never tried to be overbearing and get all in my business. Instead she watched; a silent guard dog of sorts and I knew she would always be there if I needed to talk to her.

"I have to run to the store today after work so I'll be home late, alright? Is there anything you need or want?"

"No mom, thanks," I answered back. She gave me that look, the one that read, _'I can tell something is up'_ but she let it all go, thankfully.

Being that she was my only parent, we were close. I'd never known my dad and as horrible as it sounds, I've never cared enough to ask about him. It's always been me and mom, and I've never had a problem with that. We got along like best friends but when it was needed she had always stepped right into Super Mom mode, complete with love filled hugs and offers for cookies. It was great and our relationship, in my opinion, was perfect.

"Well, you eat your breakfast, have a wonderful day, don't stay out too late, and I'll see you when I get home. You should see if any of your friends want to come over later for dinner! It could be our own family night!"

I couldn't help but smile as I poured some cereal into a bowl. Every time she offered to have my friend over it always turned into a 'family night!' Most likely because she considered my three best friends her own children. The thing I loved most about my mom was that she was one of those cool moms who is friends with your friends and even if your friends show up at three in the morning she won't throw a fuss. Instead she'll ask if there's a problem. If not, then she'll let it slide for the time being. If there is a problem then she'll make hot chocolate and sit and talk to them, trying to help.

"I'll ask them mom," I said and poured milk into the bowl. I could hear her grabbing the keys from the front table by the door. "I love you!" I called after.

"Love you too!" she called back and the door shut behind her.

Faintly I could hear voices outside, some laughing and then the front door opened again. There were footsteps and finally Hayner appeared in the archway to the kitchen. He grinned at me. "You're awake? I didn't expect this."

"Strange, right?" I said back and scooped up a spoonful of cereal. I scratched behind my ear, then smoothed my hair down like it was going to help my appearance.

"Looks like you could have used that extra bit of sleep," Hayner joked and ruffled his hand through my hair. I scowled and smoothed my golden locks down once again. He playfully tugged at one of my ears and I let out a small hiss. I hated it when people touched my ears.

"Amara invited me over for dinner tonight," Hayner said and made himself right at home, preparing himself a bowl of cereal. That's just how it was at my house. Everyone was welcome and treated like family, and Amara, my mother, had made it clear to all of my friends that they were to act just as if they were at their own house. Hayner and Pence had agreed fully, never hesitating to raid the closets. Olette was a bit more respectful and asked sometimes for something, to which Amara would frown at her.

"Figures," I muttered. "Well, are you coming?"

"Can't," he said and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. He joined me at the table. "My aunt's coming over today. Aunt Jaline." I winced at the name, mainly because my last encounter with Hayner's oversized aunt was unpleasant and something I would rather leave back in the depths of my mind. The scariest thing about her was that she was in her mid forties and still possessed her ears. That was something entirely unheard of in our society and it was just weird, if not a little funny.

"Yeah," Hayner said when he noticed my wince. He took a heaping spoonful of cereal and chewing it quickly. "At least you don't have to see her again." Those words brought some relief to me. The only thing that I could possibly think of every time that woman's name was mentioned was my immense hatred of potato salad. We can leave it at that. It's too horrible to want to recall.

"Well, you were my last resort there. Pence is leaving today. They're going to visit his grandparents in Radiant Garden right? And Olette's working through the evening right?" I asked. Olette was a candy stripper at the local hospital. She said something about wanting to help people and give back to the community…yadda yadda…

"Yup. So we'll be alone for the most part today. Well, we're going to see Pence off at the train station. Other than that, there really isn't much for us to do today."

My tail twitched. Yes, what a fun day planned. Oh well, surely Hayner and I could figure something out. I slurped up my milk and set the bowl down. "You finished?" I asked Hayner. His own sandy blond colored ears perked up and he nodded, hurriedly sucking down the milk left in his bowl. He licked his lips and pushed the dish over to me.

"When are we going to see Pence off?" I asked. I rinsed the dishes then put them in the dishwasher to be washed later.

"Um…ten minutes?" It sounded like he was guessing and I turned, throwing him a disgruntled look.

"And you couldn't have said anything sooner? Hayner, it's a twenty minute walk from here to the station!" I yelled at him and moved towards the door. Hayner jumped up, nearly knocking the chair over as he stumbled to catch up with me. I was already halfway out the door when he came up behind me.

"Lock the door," I reminded him. I touched the key around my neck. It was instinct that I check for my house key whenever I left the house, a habit to make sure I always had a way to make it back home. The door shut behind Hayner and he jogged up to my side.

"We can get there if we run," he said then charged on ahead of me. I sighed unenthusiastically and followed his lead. I hated running. I had endurance, and I was fast enough for people to be envious, but I just didn't like having to run period. I hate how I got sweaty and after a long time there was a burn that started in my legs. I just couldn't understand those people who spoke about running like it was the biggest adrenaline rush in the world.

I looked ahead of me at one of those people and shook my head. Hayner was a run-aholic if that was even a term. He was an ambitious runner, captain of the track team. The way he talked about running was like he were describing going to heaven and back. I just watched him go, his movements eloquent and smooth. His tail, slightly larger and longer than my own, swayed side to side behind him. That was one of his secrets when running around turns and such. He said his tail helps him make quicker turns and keep him balanced. I always laughed in my head when I thought of what Hayner would do when the day came when he lost that special tail of his.

We arrived at the train station in record time and we moved up the steps and into the front doors.

There were people all around, more crowded than usual. This wasn't surprising being that it was Friday, the busiest day of the week for travelers. We pushed through the crowd of people and Hayner checked the sign to see where the train for Radiant Garden was. "They're on platform five. We've got approximately three minutes," he said and rushed off.

"Hey! Wait!" I called and ran to catch up with him. We jogged our way, weaving in and out of people all the way to the destined platform. This place seemed to be even more crowded. Radiant Garden was obviously a popular destination for people to travel to. I'd never actually been to Radiant Garden, but Pence told me it's a great place, like a huge city.

"D'you see him?" Hayner asked and stood up on his tip toes. The train let out a loud whistle and I pinned my ears back, covering them with my hands. That was a loud whistle and my ears were sensitive. I saw Hayner copy my actions, his ears flattening against his spiked up hair.

I glanced around, trying to locate my friend. My eyes though, seemed to be attracted to my right. I looked around there and didn't find who I was looking for. Instead, my eyes locked onto a tall guy who was leaning against the wall. The strange thing about this; he was staring right at me. He had sharp emerald eyes that seemed to bore right through me. His arms were crossed over his chest and a smirk stretched across his face when he noticed my gaze. His hair was fire red and spikier than my own. I noticed that he didn't have ears or a tail. He looked young, around nineteen or so, and I didn't know why I felt so incredibly shocked and just a tiny bit irked by his face. Just that feeling alone sent my system into a shock and I couldn't understand why I felt irritated by his lack of ears.

"Come on, I found them," Hayner said and grabbed my arm. I turned and glanced at him as he pulled me along with him. I fleetingly looked back for the unfamiliar guy, but found that he wasn't where he had been. My brows knitted together and a feeling of curiosity pooled in my stomach. I willed the feelings away and followed Hayner over to Pence, Olette, and Pence's parents willingly.

* * *

I'd like to think that my life was nice, that I had no troubles to ever worry about, but that wasn't the case.

For one thing, I'm left to wonder my whole life. I have a mom. A wonderful woman who does her utmost to take care of and provide for me. If working two jobs just so we can live comfortably wasn't enough, I'm not sure what was. She really was too amazing, almost too perfect in a sense. Sure she was a single mother raising her seventeen year old son and might be a little quirky, but she just always seemed to be so well put together. It was a bit strange for a hard working woman.

Back to the wondering part, I have no idea who my father is. And I don't think I ever will know who he is. But what bothers me is the fact that part of me couldn't care any less. The other part was curious. If I did get the opportunity to meet him, what would I get? Would I be disappointed, or thrilled? I couldn't predict what my actions would be like, but I'm sure I would wave it off as a casual meeting. Was that wrong?

But besides my wondering, there really wasn't anything wrong with my life. The only complaint I had was that it was a bit repetitive. I did nearly the same thing every day, even when I was in school it was all the same. The same basic schedule that, after a while, drove me insane. Things around here were too plain, boring, and unexciting. I'd gladly welcome something to happen; a new mall or store to be built, new neighbors, a mass breakout of convicts. Anything that would liven up this slightly dull life I had adjusted into. I liked change and I needed it now.

Thinking of change, I got a flash of the strange redheaded guy that had been staring at me at the train station. Just the way his eyes were gazing at me with such an intense expression. It was unnerving and I swear to you it gave me chills. But these chills were different. And when I thought of the smirk on his face when our eyes had connected, an excited wave of butterflies erupted in my stomach. Strange.

There was just something about him. And in those few seconds that we were connected, I could tell, _feel_, that there was something about him. I wouldn't say familiar, but, well it's hard to explain. It was like we'd seen each other before.

"I think I'll hit the sack. I've got to get up early tomorrow," Mom said, interrupting my thoughts. We had been watching a movie together for the past hour and it was almost nine thirty. She stood up off the couch after placing a kiss on my cheek. "I'll see you in the morning, love."

"Good night Mom, love you," I answered her. Once her bedroom door closed I shut the TV off and wandered off to my own room. I was tired as well and just the thought of cuddling under the blankets awaiting me on my bed brought a small smile to my face.

So after changing, brushing my teeth and turning my radio on, I hopped into my bed and brought the covers all the way to my chin. It might have been a warm summer night, but that didn't matter to me. No matter what the temperature, I couldn't sleep without my blanket covering me.

I closed my eyes and let the soft melodies of the music playing through the room fill my mind, the lyrics humming in my ears.

* * *

A dark portal opened into an unfamiliar room. He took a step forward then paused, emerald eyes scanning the room. The most obvious thing he noticed were the neon lights and he did his best to suppress the small chuckle from leaving his lips.

He listened to the radio for a moment, to the soft tune as a delicate female voice sang. But what got him was the soft breathing coming from the bed by his right side, right below the window. He took another step forward and eased by over to the bed, the mix of light and neon lights from a small glowing orb with fish spiraling around it reflecting off the sleeping boy's skin. He stilled his breathing, trying not to make a sound.

All he could do now was watch and gaze longingly at what he wanted to reach out and grab and hold tightly. But he couldn't. Something so sudden like that wouldn't help him and he had to go about this right. But just seeing him there, sleeping peacefully; it made it so hard not to kidnap him and bring him back to where he belonged.

He would have to wait, be patient. He'd been searching for him, and finally he found him. He couldn't screw this one up.

He leaned down, placing the softest of kisses on the top of the boy's head before whispering.

"I'll bring you back home."

* * *

**My prologues always suck. Which is bad since th****ey're the things that are supposed to make people interested and want to read the story. But it'll get better; I have this all pretty much planned out. Just give me time, and I promise to deliver a nice, eventful, drama packed story**

**I'll explain the concept of ears and such in the beginning of the next chapter!**

**And also, I'll have a quote at the beginning of each chapter from one of the characters in the story. Cookies for whoever can guess who it is. Most of them are obvious though. But hey, why not have some fun!**


	2. Meaningless

**Here we go. And for those unfamiliar with Loveless…**

**Ears/Tail:**** I know it's strange to picture Roxas and Hayner, Pence and Olette or any person with a cat tail and cat ears. But it's actually quite interesting. **

**In Loveless, people are born with the cat ears and tails. They have them all the way up until they lose their virginity. So it's like this. The first time you have sex, you end up losing the ears and tail. And that's all there is to it. **

**It's funny though. How embarrassing would it be to go to school one week with your ears, and then after the weekend you go in without your ears. EVERYONE would be talking! That's so embarrassing! But I still wish I had ears. **

**Oh and yes, when I refer to ears, normally I mean the cat ears. That's how they are referenced in Loveless. But if it's someone (like a parent) and I say ear, picture them with normal human ears, since they obviously lost theirs. A bit confusing, but I'll try my best to really set to two apart. **

**So, if you have any questions at all, please feel free to ask me. I love answering people's questions. If you find yourself confused, I'll do my best to explain things to you. **

**Disclaimer: Forever the same.**

**Please enjoy chapter 1!**

* * *

"**And I woke up one morning, **_**the**_** morning, to find that the normally occupied space next to me was empty. I just thought he was in the bathroom or something. Then I found the note. And I read it. And realized that he wasn't in the bathroom."**

* * *

_My mind seemed to be clouded, my eyes blurred as I ran, ran so fast, pushing my legs to their limit. All I kept thinking was, "I've got to find him!" It was such an urgent thing, I had to find him, nothing else mattered now. _

_Those bastards had separated us. It had to have been part of their plan. Never had we planned that our enemies would be so cunning, and yet here I am, trying to locate my Fighter unit. I cried his name out desperately in my mind, but heard nothing. What was going on? Why wasn't he answering me! He always answered me when I called out to him. Maybe something was wrong. Had they gotten him?_

_I stopped to catch my breath and did my best to clear my mind in order to feel the energies around me. If I could sense where he was, then I'd be able to locate him. _

_In that instant, I felt an agonizing pain in my chest and I gasped, clenching my torso and nearly fell to the ground by the force of blow. I hadn't been hit, but he'd been hit. I could feel his pain. I had to get him. I was the only one who was supposed to get hurt. I was supposed to protect him. Save him from this…_

_Running faster than before, I made it through the twists and turns of the castle that we were in, following the now spastic force I felt. _

_After turning one last corner, I saw them. But in the dim lighting of the castle, they were only dark shadows. I could still tell that they were the enemies. One was hovering above another who was crumpled to the ground. 'No!' my mind cried frantically. No, it couldn't be. _

_A hellish looking attack erupted from the enemy and struck the person on the floor. Again my body was overwhelmed with pain, and this time it did bring me to my knees. My ears sank against my head, my tail drooping behind me. I let out a small cry of pain and forced my eyes open. _

"_No!" I shouted loudly at them. I could see the shadows turn their heads, gazing directly at me. I wasn't intimidated. I was beyond furious. The anger building within me clouded my vision, turning it white around the edges. That was _my_ fighter unit. That was _my_ love. No one was allowed to touch him, only me. _

_My legs seemed to move on their own and I stood and began running outwards them, a wicked hiss leaving my lips. I got close and was ready to pounce when my vision turned black and I fell into unconsciousness._

Waking with a start, I sat up in bed panting heavily. Sweat dripped down my forehead, off my nose and over my lips, the salty taste sinking into my mouth. My chest rose and fell erratically as I did my best to try and calm myself. I felt sick. My stomach was churning uncomfortably and I knew to get up and run. I got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, falling to my knees and emptying some of the acids from my stomach into the toilet. I panted more and fell back onto my backside, running a hand through my hair.

That had been way too real to be a dream. I placed a hand over my chest, the pain I had felt still lingering. That pain had been real. And my nose was sensitive to the memory of blood in the air, the metallic scent still hanging around. My stomach roiled again but I withheld the possibility of throwing up once more. I leaned back into the bathtub behind me, my breathing finally starting to calm a bit. Uncontrollably my tail flopped against the floor, giving off a sign of my anxiety.

That had been one rude wake up call. Never had I ever had such a graphic dream, one that seemed to last this long. It was so fresh in my mind. And I had such a strong feeling that that was more than a dream. All of my dreams lately had been so realistic and in a way, familiar. It was unnerving and I knew that there was more to this than what I had previously thought.

Sighing, I rubbed my forehead and stood up, my legs wobbly. I gripped the counter and flushed the toilet before moving to head back to my bedroom. I sat on the edge of my bed, just staring at the floor. There had to be a reason as to why I was having these dreams. Such vivid images that could affect me physically. It wasn't normal and there had to definitely be an explanation.

But at the moment, I'd rather not dwell on the manner and instead take a shower to rid my body of sweat.

So after gathering clothes to wear I walked back to the bathroom, my legs still unsteady. I took a deep breath and closed the door behind me. I was still shaken up and I gripped the counter top, just standing and breathing for a few minutes before finally grabbing the bottom hem of my shirt and pulling it up and over my head.

That was when I first saw it.

It was faint, but it was all too obvious.

At first, when I looked at it, I just thought it was a bruise. I bruise easily, so that wouldn't have mattered. But it was the size that caught my attention. It was larger than an ordinary bruise that I would get.

It was on my hip and like I said, it was faint. I gulped and inched my face closer to the mirror and looked at the marking on my hip. It was black and to be quite honest, it looked like a tattoo. I looked down at my hip and brought a finger down to trace the strange mark. The skin was flat and smooth, and there was no elevated parts to give any indication that the mark was engraved there recently.

I looked in the mirror again. It was hard to tell, but the mark was a pattern and I squinted, trying to determine what it was. Slowly my mind began to understand the meaning of the letters that I noticed. An X and three I's following it. Thirteen. It was the roman numeral for the number thirteen.

Alright, now I was freaked out.

What was this? Where did this mark come from!

I traced the number with my fingers, my eyes incredibly wide. I'd never gotten a tattoo before. And this was too faint to be a tattoo, so where in the world did it come from? Marks like this don't just appear on their own. And it couldn't be a bruise or something like that. The lines were too neatly done, like it was made by another person.

My breathing started to pick up again.

Alright, this was just something…freaky and it didn't mean anything. Nope, it couldn't. This was just some stupid coincidence or occurrence. Just like the dream. There was no meaning behind this…was there?

My brows were marred as I traced the numeral once more.

**XIII**

* * *

Hayner and I loved doing odd jobs. Getting a decent amount of munny for doing simple tasks was just something that we liked doing. It was always fun to see what job you'd get and between the two of us, it was sort of a competition; see who gets the most munny by the end of the day.

That was our plan for the summer. While Pence was away and Olette worked her normal job at the hospital, we thought that earning a small amount of munny for the two of us would be enough to handle our everyday costs. Not only that, but it gave us something to do. And it was always great running around the small town and catching each other in the middle of a job, running in opposite directions and calling things out to each other before continuing on. It also made both of us realize that the people of Twilight Town were sorta helpless or just plain lazy. That and some of them were actually too busy to handle small, trivial things. And that's were the two of us come in, saving the day.

Today we were planning on doing the jobs, but my mind was way too occupied to even think about work. Luckily mom had left the house by the time I finished freaking out and showered. I didn't eat this morning, any appetite I may have had being sapped away by this morning's events. And by the time Hayner barged in like he did every morning, I was sitting at the kitchen table, my hand resting on my hip and my brain busy at work trying to think of an explanation as to where the thirteen came from.

"Twilight Town to Roxas," Hayner said while tugging one of my blonde ears. I hissed and bared my small fanged teeth. I seriously hated people touching my ears. "You've been staring at the wall and I'm afraid it's going to start burning in the next few minutes."

I just shook my head in response as my best friend took a seat beside me. "What's gotten into you?" He looked around the kitchen and I could tell that he was decided on what he would grab to eat.

"Nothing important," I mumbled. Of course I wasn't going to say anything about what happened to me. The dream alone would earn me a look of 'what the fuck?' and showing him the mark would earn me a comment of "alright, you belong in an insane home." I wasn't really warm to the idea of either of those. I didn't need my friends thinking that I was going insane. Just knowing that myself was more than enough.

"Well, you've got to get pumped up for today," he said and opened the fridge door. "Remember, we're hanging Struggle posters. The tournament is next week."

How could I have forgotten about one of my favorite summer events? Just thinking about the Struggle made me feel a slight pulse of excitement. Hopefully working today would be just what I need to get my mind off of everything.

Hayner returned to the table, setting his newly poured glass of orange juice down. He looked at me with narrowed brown eyes. "You sure you're okay? You don't look it. D'you want to stay home or what?"

I knew I should try and at least look alright, contradictory to what I was feeling. I really didn't like it when my friends worried over me. Forcing a smile, I nodded. "I'm fine. I haven't been sleeping well, that's all."

My best friend seemed accept this answer. I was glad that he was seemingly oblivious to obvious problems. If it were Olette sitting across from me though, that would be a whole other story included a game of twenty questions.

"Then try and look energetic. If Olette saw you looking like this, she'd probably bring you into the hospital with her, strap you to a bed and make sure you got better."

I swallowed. That was a scary thought.

So hanging posters wasn't the most ideal job, but it was good munny that we got paid for doing it. But it was insulting. And not in a 'haha, you losers,' kind of way. No, it was insulting to my height.

They always said to get the posters high so people could see them. And I tried, really I did, but my arms just didn't reach. I stood on my tip-toes as I attempted to get one poster up high enough on the wall of the candy shop. I gritted my teeth and stretched, feeling my muscles pulling not only in my arms and legs, but also my stomach and back. Such a pain.

But then an arm shot up next to me and took the poster from my hand, easily moving it up and sticking it effectively to the wall. I stared at the poster for a moment before turning around, ready to give whoever was behind me a good piece of my mind.

So I turned.

And I stopped.

And I stared.

I kind of wished that my eyes had deceived me. That I wasn't looking at the grinning face of the guy that I saw yesterday at the train station. He gave me such a start that I jumped back and planted myself against the wall, thinking that maybe if I thought hard enough I could turn into a chameleon and blend in with my surroundings.

"Well you're welcome, shorty," the guy said in a delicate baritone. I stupidly opened my mouth, then closed it like a gaping fish. Those animalistic jade eyes studied my intimidated exterior curiously, then he let out a soft chuckle. "I'm not gonna eat ya," he said. Then he leaned down close to me and I swear to you his hand slid over my ass. "At least, if I can control myself."

With one last laugh, he backed away from me slowly, his eyes never leaving me. When he was a few paces away, he finally turned around and left me there alone, my heart pumping in my chest. I watched the shock of red hair, the color sticking out like a red rose among a bouquet of yellow.

Bewilderment caught up with me and when I found myself finally able to move, I had the strongest urge to follow in the direction that that guy had gone, posters be damned! The desire was there, I wanted to see him, to follow him, to go with him so badly. It was so strange too. This was someone who I didn't even know and I wanted to basically stalk him?

I was caught up with thinking that I never noticed my legs unconsciously walking forward, obviously intent on following the redhead. I was freaked out at this point, so confused as to why I was so focused on following him. This was ridiculous!

I shook my head and my ears twitched a bit. I let out a long delayed sigh and turned to walk off to my next destination and finish hanging the rest of the posters.

* * *

"Roxas? Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I looked up to my best female friend and avoided looking her directly in the eyes. They were so green, just like his. But his were a better shade, more vivid and captivating.

Oh sweet dear lord.

I groaned and splayed my hands across my face. Today was weird. Not only did I have that realistic dream, but I wake to notice some strange tattoo appear out of nowhere on my skin. And besides that, I was suddenly finding some man that I have never met before floating around my head with no intention of leaving. "Fine," I muttered unconvincingly. I was too preoccupied with trying to figure what the hell was going on with me that I didn't take notice to anything my friends were saying.

It was evening and Olette, Hayner and I were in the Usual Spot, just lounging around as usual. We were all bored and Hayner and Olette had taken to playing a game of darts while I laid back on our worn out couch. I felt the slight drumming of a headache behind my eyes and clenched my eyelids shut after one particular throb.

"Do you have a headache? I've got medicine," Olette said, one dart in her hand, poised to be thrown. She was glancing over at me though, and her arm was moving as she was getting ready to throw the object. Hayner backed away from her arm precautiously. Her bushy brown tail twitched anxiously, a move that normally happened when she knew something was wrong with one of us.

"I'm fine Olette, thanks," I said. She was sweet, really, but sometimes she overdid it. Unless you were perfectly fine and smiling, she wasn't satisfied. "I think I might just head home. I haven't been feeling well all day." This was true. My nerves had shocked my system and my stomach had been fluttering nervously all day.

She watched as I stood up, her frown all to obvious even when I wasn't facing her. "Alright," she said quietly, her voice filled with disappointment. "Oh, hey Roxas you dropped something." I turned back and looked down, finding a folded piece of paper on the ground.

"Must have fallen out of your pocket," Hayner said as he took aim, throwing the dart. It hit the board with a dull thud. "I win Olette. Again." He took the darts from the girl and stuck them and his own back into the board. "I'm heading out too. Got a struggle rematch with Seifer." He grinned. "And I'm totally going to kick his ass this time!" he cheered while pumping a fist in his air.

Olette rolled her eyes and turned to me. "He just wants Seifer to pin him to the ground like he did last time again." She giggled after speaking and then squeaked as Hayner slapped her arm.

"Never say that again," he growled. He turned on me suddenly. "And don't believe her."

"I didn't say anything," I said defensively. He walked by the two of us and down the alley towards the sandlot.

"It's only a matter of time," Olette chuckled, watching the other blonde walk away. "You want to come watch the fireworks that are bound to go off? I'm not sure I can hold Seifer and Rai off of Hayner when they start talking." She talked as if she knew that a confrontation would be inevitable.

"I have faith in you," I spoke, looking down at the small paper in my hand. Now I know I hadn't put anything in my pockets today. So where did this come from?

"Alright, we'll see you later Roxas. Have a good night."

"You too," I answered back and watched her take off.

Standing in the doorway of our hangout, I turned the paper in my hands before slowly opening it up. It looked as if it had been ripped from a notebook; the edges were torn and uneven, the holes that bounded it into the notebook still present. It was almost as if it were all done in a hurry.

Once it was completely unfolded, I looked down at the far from perfect writing, large and a bit messy; this too looked like it was done in a hurry.

My brows came together as I studied the words and wondered if they were truly meant for me. Maybe this was something that someone else lost and it was blown into the spot, or maybe someone had wandered into our place. Seifer and his group maybe? Who knows. But it was peculiar that something like this had made its way to me.

_Top of the clock tower_

_7:00 P.M._

* * *

I really didn't want to believe that the note was for me.

I arrived at home at quarter after six. Mom hadn't come home yet and I remembered she had said something the day before about working the late shift. The thought made me frown upon how hard she worked. I would have to go out and find a steady job soon. I felt bad having her trying to support the two of us alone. I was old enough that I could help.

By now I was starving since I hadn't eaten all day. That possibly caused my headache or at least contributed to it along with the stress I was feeling. Sadly though it was one of those situations where there was just nothing in the house that you wanted to eat. I frowned as I closed the food cabinet. My stomach grumbled miserably in response. Maybe if mom had any money I could go shopping for her tomorrow.

I looked around the house. It felt so empty in here. Though it was small and full of furniture and other various objects, I just got this bare feeling being in here. But it wasn't an unfamiliar feeling. I was usually home by myself when we didn't have school.

The minutes rolled by and I sat on the couch, staring down at the paper in my hands. Could it be that this was written for me? Just the feeling of having it in my hands; it was like there was some residual energy on it or something. I know if I said that to anyone, they would probably look at me like I'm insane. I was suddenly getting used to the thought of people thinking of me as crazy. But the paper just felt…_warm._ It was so unusual and unnatural that I felt like I should put the thing down or throw it away.

But it was the strangest thing. I almost felt as though I were…drawn to it. It was such an indescribable feeling, but then I started to think that maybe it really was for me. So…who could it be from?

There was only one way to find out.

With a glance at the clock, I realized that I didn't have a lot of time to get to the clock tower. I briskly moved to the front door while shoving the note in my back pocket. I locked the door behind me and touched the key that hung around my neck. It was there, just like always.

My legs moved like they had a mind of their own and I don't exactly know when I realized that I was running. It was like I was running to save a life or something. I wanted to stop, to slow down and figure out why I was reacting so rashly, but I couldn't, my body wouldn't stop. My eyes stayed focused on the street ahead of me, the buildings around me like blinders leading me forward to my destination. The orange sky above grew slightly darker, never turning to dark just like it never truly turned to light.

I could see it, the clock tower in the distance. It stood tall, towering over everything else in the town. From where I was, I couldn't tell if there was someone up there or not. I wasn't even sure if someone _would_ be up there. But it was like a gut feeling that pushed me forward, telling me that I had to get up there.

So I ran through the streets. I felt an odd sense of desperation build within me. It felt like I was way too anxious to see this person. A smile spread across my face and I didn't know where it came from. I was just so excited.

But for what? Why was my mind telling me to run faster, to get there so I could see him?

Him? Who the hell…

That thought made me almost stop. At least, I slowed to a walk as I ascended up the hill that lead to the train station. Just as I did get up over the hill though, the scene that suddenly appeared made me stop in my tracks and take a few steps backwards.

I took shelter in the shadows of the buildings as I did my best to stay covered while also trying to get a good look at what was going on.

As far as I could see, there were four figures and it looked as though they were having a standoff. Immediately my eyes jumped to flaming red hair. I could only see the back of his head, but already I knew who it was. He was dressed, instead of the street clothes he'd been in before, in a long black leather cloak, pants, and what seemed to be black combat boots.

To his left was a shorter blonde, whose hair was spiked up on top, a bit hanging down along the base of his neck. He stood close to the redhead, his head turning in different directions as he looked back and forth from the other two and the one standing next to him. He was dressed similarly in all black. I noticed that he had ears that were turned out towards the side in what looked like a nervous way and his long skinny blonde tail curled around his right leg.

I couldn't see all too well, but I noticed the other two figures were dressed in black as well. It was a hard thing to see, but I noticed that the taller of the other two had his dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail while his shorter companion had long blonde hair.

One thing I love was that I had good hearing. So hearing what they were saying was only a bit of a stretch, but it was possible. I took a few steps forward, hoping that I wouldn't be noticed.

"…says you'll find him?"

I assumed that the blonde with the long hair was talking this time.

"What if I already have?" By the motioning of his hands, I guessed that the redhead said this line. The blonde by his side moved in a startled motion as though he were shocked or something.

"Oh ho ho. Then again, it shouldn't have been a problem for you. You still have a good sense of his energy, don't cha?"

"Naturally." Even I could hear the bitterness of those words. "I'd never be able to forget his energy." Just then he turned his head back and I could have sworn he saw me. I nearly let out a squeak and moved back out of view. I shuffled back into the alley that was directly behind me and just sat there for a moment.

My first question was who were those people? More importantly, who was the redhead? Seeing him around the past two days, he appeared seemingly normal besides my extremely weird fixation with him. Now he seemed to have just changed into something different. I wasn't one to judge and I couldn't since I didn't even know who he was. But what were they anyways? The strange coats and everything. Like they were part of the mafia or something.

My mind then seemed to alarm me, reminding me that I had to be at the top of the tower now. But what if the others were still there, blocking the only entrance I had? Well, I'd have to chance it. Maybe they wouldn't notice.

I walked out from the alley and walked to the circled in front of the station. Alright, they were gone. There was no one here, no one in sight. The sun hung in the sky, shining brightly in my face as I looked out at the landscape. Then my eyes turned up to the tower and I let out a sigh. Better get this over with. Either I'll get answers or I'll be so embarrassed I'd probably just jump off the tower then and there.

The staircase in the station to get to the top was a killer. 182 steps. No lie. Hayner and I counted once when we got bored and were sitting on top of the tower. We counted once going down, bought some ice cream, then we counted on our way back up. 182 each time.

Once I reached the top I walked around to the front, only to discover that no one was there. So, to stay, or not to stay, that is the question. I pulled my cell phone from my pocket and examined it. 7:03. Could that be considered early? Maybe I should stick around for a little bit and see if they show up? I didn't exactly have anything else to do.

Sitting on the edge of the tower, I gazed out at the orange sky. It was something that I had to look at everyday, yet it never got tiring or bland or anything. It was such a unique colored sky, something that people in other worlds maybe only get to see at certain times or maybe not at all. I cherish our sky. It's beautiful to me. Even when the sun went down and the moon shone brightly in the sky, it was never really all that dark, instead a sort of deep mixture of celestial blues and purples in the sky and a purple orange hue along the horizon.

But now I got to thinking; what would the sky be like in another worlds? Completely different, or maybe the same? What about everything else? My interest in discovery had always been there and I was naturally a curious person. What if I had the option of leaving here, of being in a different world. Would I take it? Sure my life was wonderful, but I was also someone who liked change. And the everyday drill here seemed to be too standard. This was my summer vacation and I pretty much did the same thing everyday with only the slightest of changes. Sure I loved how things were but…if only something exciting were to happen.

Well wasn't I getting that? I looked down at my body, my hands slowly lifting my shirt as I examined the XIII marking for the umpteenth time today. It was still very faded and hard to make out, but I was sure of what it was. Where in the world could this have come from? It was such an odd thing to randomly appear etched in your skin. Was I being possessed by a spirit or something? Certainly this wasn't normal. There had to be answers somewhere.

"You seem to be lost in thought little buddy." I glanced up, shocked. I never heard any footsteps or anything.

The shock sent through my system caused me to jump suddenly upon seeing who was standing behind me that I nearly flung myself forward and over the edge. A hand clamped down on my shoulder and ultimately saved me. My heart beat erratically in my chest and I held my breath.

I was met by amused emerald eyes that twinkled in the glowing of the sun. His teeth flashed out at me as he smirked. His red hair seemed to be set on fire by the sun's glow and it was almost blinding in a way. He moved and sat down beside me, taking me completely by surprise.

"Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to scare you to death. Or almost to death," he chuckled. I must have looked stupid, looking at him as though he were a ghost. I was just in too much shock to even comprehend who it was that was sitting beside me. Then like a fricken magician he brings his right hand around the front of him and there were sea salt ice creams in his hand. "Got you one. Hope this makes up for the heart attack." Then he grinned and my stomach felt like it was on fire. What. The. Fuck.

"Uh…" I had no room for anything intelligent to be created in my mind. My brain went stupid, I guess. The little bunny that lives in my head must have died or something. It wasn't there to nibble at my brain and get it moving. So as a back up plan, I nodded a thanks and took the ice cream that was offered to me. I took a large bite, hoping that if my mouth was full I wouldn't be able to talk. Sadly it just gave me horrible brain freeze and a salt shock. The frozen treat hurt my teeth as they sank into it and I grimaced.

"Slow down man, it won't disappear." He looked down to his own ice cream that was melting down into his hand. He licked a trail up his hand and onto the ice cream. Why oh why was I so captivated by that tongue so suddenly? My face burned when he looked up to notice me staring, smirking knowingly at me. "Maybe it will disappear." He took a small bite off the top and cringed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this. It's just so salty!"

And what was I supposed to say to that? What was I supposed to say to this entire situation?

"Did you put the note in my pocket?" I asked shyly. What if I was only assuming things and I was completely wrong. Why would someone like him want anything to do with a kid like me? I wasn't anything special and I didn't have a name in this town. Lately I've looked like hell and I'm currently turning into a freak. Bags and circles under my eyes and freaky appearing tattoos. Ooh, attractive.

I couldn't exactly tell what I was hoping he'd say, but part of me was anticipating that he would say yes. He took another bite of ice cream, not flinching as badly as last time and replied, "Yup."

I waited a minute, wondering if he would say more. Nope, not a thing. Thanks for the elaboration, asshole. "May I ask why you wanted to meet me here?"

"'Cause I wanted to see you."

How vague could you get?

"I don't understand," I said. I avoided my eyes away from him now, suddenly feeling disappointed. It was nice that he wanted to see me, but why? We'd never met before. Hell, I didn't know his name and he suddenly decides one day to grope my ass as an excuse to give me a note claiming that he wants to meet me, someone he doesn't even know?

So not cool. He better not try to rape me. I swear, I'll push him off this tower, yes I will.

I looked up to see that he had abandoned his ice cream and was looking out at the sunset as I had just been. He let out a long sigh before he spoke. "It's been a while since we've seen each other, hasn't it Roxas?"

So it _was_ possible for the Today Freaky Meter to tip past its boundaries. Huh, who knew?

"W-what did you say?" How in the world did he know my name? And what was he talking about. We've never met before! Never!

"I figured that they would get to you. But your memories are starting to come back to you, right?" He sounded hopeful, that much I could tell. He sounded like he lost his best friend and was doing all he could to get them back. The sad tone of his voice made me suddenly want to hug him. That thought alone says something because I don't normally hug strangers.

"You don't remember who I am, do you?" He asked this quietly, his look never falling onto me. My eyes faltered away from him again. I felt so bad all of a sudden. I racked my brain, searching desperately for a name, a memory of his face, something.

But I got nothing.

"No," I answered.

He let out a weak, defeated chuckle. "Of course not." I didn't want him to feel like he had to give up. Maybe…maybe he knew something about what was going on.

"But I'm having dreams," I said, trying to coax something from him. My ice cream was melting now and I lapped up the melting ends quickly. "Strange dreams. Actually, they feel too real to be dreams. I think they're memories or something. I don't know, but they're really strange and I'm not sure what to think of them."

"Can you share what they're like? What you see, or what you hear?" he asked me. I might not know who this person was, but I felt like I could trust him and it just seemed like he might have the answers.

"Well…" I thought back to this morning. The violent after works of the dream I had last night still, even now, felt so incredibly real. Never in my life have I ever reacted to a dream so drastically. I could hear the voices in the dream, my own thoughts and my feelings of desperation to find him. Whoever he was. And the other two people, whoever or whatever they were had sent out signs of danger. "At first the dreams were just a voice. And it sounded familiar but unfamiliar at the same time."

The redhead beside me looked to be in thought.

"And he was reading something. A note or paper, I'm not sure. But the voice…I just can't…"

I froze halfway through my sentence as realization hit me. That voice had been familiar sounding when I was dreaming, but I didn't know who it belonged to. And it wasn't until now that it hit me. I couldn't place the voice because I didn't know the person it belonged to.

I slowly turned my head to look at the stranger, my mouth open slightly with surprise. "You," I whispered, my eyes narrowing in confusion. "It was your voice. You were reading a letter."

He looked just as confused as I did but then he must have figured something out.

Comprehension overtook him and he must have been forming an answer. He muttered, "The connection couldn't have been broken at the time then."

These words meant nothing to me. "Excuse me?"

He shook his head, as though trying to defog his mind. "It was a strong bond," he was saying to himself. His eyes then darted to me. "You can't remember me at all, Roxas? A name, a face, anything?" Again he sounded desperate. I felt like he wanted to scream at me, do anything to make me remember what I obviously couldn't.

"N-no," I stuttered. He cursed under his breath then suddenly both his hands were gripping my arms, his face closing in on mine. I wanted to flinch back instantly. His hands...they weren't normal. It felt like they were on fire, burning right through my skin, even through his leather gloves. His entire body heat became apparent by the now closeness between us. His body heat was much higher than my own, almost like he had a very unnatural fever or something.

"But you are getting your memories back. So it's not hopeless." He chuckled dryly, uttering the word 'hopeless' once more quietly like it were some sort of joke. "Roxas, just promise me one thing," he said then. I stared in mild dismay. "When I ask you to, you'll follow me, okay?" His eyes pleaded as they gazed into mine.

"What?" I asked incredulously. What in the world was he talking about? Was he trying to make me run away from home, run off with him or something? No way, mister. I wasn't going to leave my home to go off with some freak.

"Just promise me." At that moment, his right hand let go of my arm and drifted upwards. His fingers found my necklace, his palm curling around the house key there. His crimson brows knitted and he looked suddenly angry as he glared daggers at my key. I became wary by his face and I pulled back, the key falling from his hand. That trinket around my neck was my reassurance and he looked like he wanted to rip it off and throw it down off the tower.

"I can't promise you anything," I ground out.

Suddenly he brought our faces closer and for a fleeting moment I swore he was going to kiss me. And I was sure he would since he leaned forward, his lips just centimeters from mine. But he stopped himself, falling short and looked away quickly.

"Please, just call me if you ever need me. For anything."

In seconds he was backing away from me, standing up and walking off. He rounded the corner to the door to head down the staircase and I was left alone.

It struck me then that I had too many questions to ask him. I wasn't sure which of us ruined the meeting, but part of me was glad that he left. The other part wanted nothing short of running and finding him. I wanted to go with him, wherever he was going to go.

The ice cream in my hand continued to melt, globs of blue falling down to the ground below. I suddenly wanted to be home, having dinner with mom and thinking about what Hayner and I would do tomorrow. I didn't want to think about weird dreams, the mark on my hip, or the strange redhead.

Something was going on. My answers were going unanswered.

Something was going to happen soon. I could feel it.

A change was underway.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Guess the quote, though it's easy as hell. Most of the quotes from now on will be completely random and you'll really have to think of who is saying it.**

**Review for cyber chip cookies, my specialty!**


	3. Comfortless

**: )**

**Next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Some day I will kidnap the entire Organization, one by one, starting with Lexeaus. No one expects him to be the first one captured, it'll knock them all off guard. **

* * *

**Well, I've only been in this 'organization' for a little bit. We're switching partners today. I'm not sure if I'm glad or not. My last partner is sorta a drunk in a way. But now I'm gonna be partnered with Axel. His last Sacrifice left. He looks sad. Actually, everyone here looks sad. I've noticed something since I've come here:**

**No one really smiles.**

* * *

_The room was so white it was blinding. That's all it was; big, white, and empty aside from the occupants. Standing next to me was my Fighter. Tall, strong, wild red hair and magnetic green eyes. He was mine, all mine. _

_Behind our backs we had our hands clasped. _

_Before us stood _them_. The Superior and his Fighter unit, number VII. Their faces were concealed by their hoods, but behind the shadows, I knew that the Superior wasn't happy. I knew that he was glaring at us, his orange eyes piercing through both me and my Fighter. I felt the disappointment and the anger just radiating off of him. If he truly willed it, he'd eliminate both of us right here on this spot. _

"_I'm disappointed in you," he spoke, slow and easy to my Fighter. He sounded so natural, like he'd been through this before. "That mission might have been a tough one, but I was positive that it was something you could handle."_

"_It was my fault!" I said impulsively. I didn't want him to take all the blame when a large portion of it was my fault. I lost control! I screwed everything up! It was all me!_

"_Stand down Roxas." I clamped my mouth shut but the boiling anger inside me was close to overflowing. My jaw clenched tight and the hand around mine squeezed reassuringly. _

_The redhead spoke, "I understand. Punish me how you see fit." What! What was he saying! He knew that it was my fault! _

_I opened my mouth to speak once more but the hand in mine squeezed tightly, signaling for me to keep quite. I understood his intentions and I knew it was pretty much suicidal to talk back to our boss, but I didn't want him to take all of the blame. _

"_You know," the Superior started. He began to pace, a small circle first around number VII, then around the two of us. "If you do become a nuisance in any way, I may have to ask you to leave the Organization. And there is, as you know, only one way out of here."_

_Haha. Death. Such a cruel fate._

_My Fighter bowed his head. He only kept quiet and obeyed the Superior. He didn't act this way with anyone and I didn't like how he was acting right now. With anyone else, he'd be in their face and bitching them out. "I know."_

_I could easily envision the nasty smirk behind the hood. "Good." Suddenly I felt the Superior's hold on my shoulders and he forcibly turned me to face the other, our hands breaking apart. I was forced to look straight up into his face, his green eyes suddenly blazing and I could see that he had fought down a snarl. He didn't like it when other people touched me. "What if I was to tell you that I think a change of partners was needed? Don't you think that's a good idea, Roxas?" I kept my mouth firmly shut. I shouldn't let out what I think a good idea is. A hand on my face suddenly tugged by head back. "Is that a good idea Roxas?" He was demanding an answer._

_In front of me, my Fighter glared with such furry I could feel the heat of his anger. I could see the beginnings of flames at the tips of his fingers. Struggling I shook my head 'no' towards him._

"_No?" _

_Xemnas, what an asshole. _

"_No," I breathed. _

_Again I could vision the smirk of satisfaction. "Well then, maybe perhaps something should be done between the two of you. I could always send one of you away. The thing is, Sacrifices are more important than Fighters. But…" I hated that last word. "Xion has recently passed as you very well know, meaning we have an extra Sacrifice. And that means…"_

_Jerking my head once more, Xemnas forced me to look into the emotional jumble of my love's face. I tried my hardest to look calm and collected, trying to get him to do the same. But he was glaring bloody murder at the Superior. A fight was not something we needed. I noticed his flare tipped fingers twitch and hoped that he wasn't going to call out his chakrams. _

"_That means that we need a Fighter to be evenly balanced. So then Roxas…" His hand left my face and was brought back to his side where, in a flash, a red ethereal sword was suddenly in his hand. "Roxas isn't needed, right?"_

"_Don't!" the redhead called. He sounded so desperate that my heart ached. I gulped nervously, knowing full and well that Xemnas wouldn't hesitate to kill me if he truly believed that I wasn't needed. "Change partners if it's needed. Or just give us another chance. If we mess up again, then I'll be the one to leave. Like you said, a Sacrifice is more valuable than a Fighter."_

_I could only hope that the Superior would show some form of mercy. _

"_You are the Reckless fighter unit. At least, that is the Name you have been given." I felt myself fall free from Xemnas' grasp. He then moved around me and towards my Fighter. "Tell me," he said, a hand reaching out to stroke the other's chin. "You are Roxas' true Fighter, are you not?" He nodded stiffly. "How long ago did you hear his Name in your head?" He refused to answer. "If you are his true Fighter and Soulmate, then you can tell me his true Name, can you not?"_

_I knew he wouldn't answer that. No way. He knew my true Name but I know that he would never tell Xemnas what it was. Because that was something special between us, something he wouldn't let anyone else know. We may be given out unit Names, but they weren't a Sacrifice's true name. That was something that couldn't be made up and handed out, just to be discarded for a new one. Your true Name stuck with you for your entire life. _

_A sinister chuckle left Xemnas' lips and I felt myself cringe. He backed away from the two of us and returned to his Fighter's side. "Maybe changing partners will be good. You both still have your ears." My blonde ears flattened out against my head while my Fighter's fire red ears were suddenly pinned back in anger. "So that means the breaking of your bond won't be painful at all. It's not like you are capable of being emotionally attached, so this won't be messy."_

_There was no way he could do this. He couldn't separate us! That wasn't fair at all! Just because he was all high and mighty meant he could stay with his Fighter and Soulmate forever? What a fucking bastard. _

"_Saïx escort Roxas back to his room. I need to have a talking to with his Fighter."_

_My eyes went wide. "No!"_

_Saïx walked over to me and grabbed hold of my arm. He opened a dark portal. _

"_Roxas, just go. I'll be fine." _

"_But…"_

"_Go." He was commanding me, something unheard of from a Fighter. The Sacrifice gave the orders, not the other way around. But I loved and trusted him, so there wasn't anything I could really do but listen to him. _

_So I turned and walked with Saïx through the portal, glancing back briefly to see Xemnas pull back his hood and glare at my Soulmate. _

_Then it all went black as his name tumbled from my lips._

"Axel."

"Who? Dude, you're awake. I thought you were dead for a while."

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Hayner staring over me with light shining around him like he was a god or an angel descending from above. I realized then that the light was from the outside, shining in through the ceiling of the Usual Spot.

I was on the couch. I must have fallen asleep at some point.

"I was talking to you just fine, then you clonked out on me. What gives? I know you haven't been sleeping well, it's all too obvious. Is something bothering you?" It wasn't like Hayner to sound like Olette so when he was offering to talk, I knew he would listen.

"I've been having these weird dreams lately," I said while sitting up. My eyes adjusted to the light and I blinked down at the floor. "But they're not exactly like dreams. They're more like…memories."

I didn't even have to see his face to know that there was incredulous look there. Alright, so when Hayner offered to talk, he was never very nice with his replies, even if the problem was a major one.

"Basically you're telling me that you're turning into a whack job, right?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head. Of all the people to tell, I tell him. What a friend he was. He should believe me no matter what!

"It's nothing." Maybe some things you were supposed to keep to yourself. Or in this case, from Hayner. Maybe I should just keep this all to myself and save me from the strange looks. There was no way I could tell my mother or Olette, and Pence would probably have the same reaction as Hayner, worse actually.

"So who's Axel?" Hayner asked casually. He was sitting beside me now and he stared straight across the room, looking at our meaningless posters we stuck up.

"Axel." It was strangest thing ever, but his name felt hot on my tongue. In a literal sense. It was like the feeling of perfect temperature hot chocolate slipping into your mouth. It just warmed you right up. I yearned for him. I missed him terribly. I wanted him badly. Axel. The name was stuck now. I was calling for him in my mind. Axel, Axel, Axel. That's all there was.

"Hello?" Fingers snapped before my face and I jerked a bit as everything around me came back into focus. "Huh?" I spurted unintelligently.

"This Axel person must be pretty important if you zoned out like that." Hayner chuckled and bumped his shoulder with mine. I couldn't beat down the smile that slid onto my face which only fueled Hayner even more.

Axel.

"Is he your boooyfriend," he teased. It was so bizarre then because when he suggested that one thing, my body and mind grew excited. Like, really excited. My body exploded with warmth at the thought and it sent pleasant chills down my spine. Damn this was the weirdest thing ever. Honestly, I just met Axel.

Axel. Gods I loved that name.

I wanted to tell Hayner no and to fuck off, but I wasn't capable of telling him that no, Axel wasn't my boyfriend. Why in the world was that so?

"Well now that you're awake," Hayner said and I was thankful that he moved off of teasing me. "Let's head on down to the Sandlot. The tournament is in a couple of days, meaning we need all the practice we can get."

I hardly heard him. In my mind I was putting two and two together. Those two being Axel's face and Axel's name. Ugh, it just fit perfectly. Axel.

_Axel._

Why oh why did I sound like a raging fan girl in heat? This was sick and unhealthy. Put him out of my mind, focus on something else.

"Roxas!"

"What!" I half shouted, half groaned. Man, Hayner was getting on my nerves already. I didn't care about what he was saying. Now I was having an overwhelming urge to go out and find Axel, wherever he may be. Couldn't be that hard to find him, right? Anxiously I rocked back and forth from the balls to the heels of my feet. My tail twittered around me restlessly, something that caught Hayner's eye.

"You're actin' weird. And stop twitching your tail." In response, his own sandy blonde tail twitched, more from annoyance than anything else. "It bugs the hell outta me." He scowled in my direction. Whatever dude, I thought in my head. I was distracted right now but this wasn't the time to be thinking of someone I wasn't well acquainted with.

Hayner rolled his eyes at my blank expression and turned away from me as he started out of our hangout. I honestly knew that he didn't care at this point if I followed him or not. He seemed annoyed and I understood that it was me who made him that way. But it wasn't my fault, was it?

With a loud sigh, I ran after him to catch up and we made our way out to the Sandlot.

* * *

I think practicing for the tournament would have gone a lot better if A) my mind wasn't distracted by a stupid redhead, B) Hayner wasn't such a pain in the ass, and C) if Seifer hadn't shown up. Basically after thirty minutes of me zoning out, Hayner beating the shit out of me with a foam bat, and Seifer just happening to show up with Rai and Fuu right when I was knocked to the ground on my ass, I had had enough and decided that it was my time to split. What was most annoying was that Hayner seemed to let me go with no problems or arguments and in turn started to mouth off to Seifer and begin a match with the older thug. So much for best friend. There was no way he could ever deny having feelings for Seifer if he could blow me off that easily. He could say he hated him all he wanted. He probably felt hate for him. Hayner was oblivious to the most obvious things sometimes. He most likely didn't even know he liked Seifer.

It was still early when I left the sandlot. My phone was telling me that it was only five thirty. I had to be home by six for dinner, then after that it was basically do whatever. Eh, my life was boring.

I seemed to have been moving unconsciously though. My legs were just leading me to wherever. That's how I found myself passing by people on Market Street and making my way up towards the station. I had no idea _why_ I was going that way. Most likely because I had met Axel there last night and now he was all I was thinking about. It was truly maddening. The crazy thing was that I felt like he was so close to me, like he was what I was supposed to live for or some crazy shit like that. But a quick reality check brought me back to the fact that I hardly even knew the guy.

This was seriously the most bizarre thing ever. _Axel_ was the most bizarre thing ever. I shouldn't be thinking about him like this non stop. I shouldn't have the need to be with him right now. I shouldn't be looking up at the top of the clock tower and hoping that I see a pinprick of red or something.

But my legs kept moving.

I was walking by one of the alleyways when I saw a flash of white in the corner of my eye. I stopped suddenly and looked down the alley. I thought that it was my imagination or that maybe it was a cat or something, but it wasn't. There was something, white and creepy, and it was staring at me. Or facing me since it looked like it really didn't have any face. I'd never seen anything like it before in my life. That…thing…was just standing there, moving around like it just couldn't keep still. Almost instantly my heart sped up and a feeling of familiar fear overcame me.

_They're finally coming for me._

Where the hell that thought came from, I had no idea. But my gut was telling me to get away from that thing and get home. I just had this horrendous feeling…like that thing was here for me. It was going to try and take me away.

I backed away a few paces and noticed that it moved. It was coming towards me. It crept towards me in a sultry fashion, making it even creepier. My legs wouldn't turn and run though. I couldn't run away from the thing. A part of me knew that they (whoever they were) would find me anyways. I had a feeling of hopelessness. Like everything that I had done up to this point was completely pointless.

_Axel!_

My mind cried out on its own. It felt like the right thing to do, calling out to him. But he wasn't here…that wasn't going to help me at all. Where was he? He was supposed to protect me!

The thing was getting closer to me and I swallowed the bundle of nerves in my throat. It was going to get me and do whatever it intended to do with me. That's it, the game was up. I was frozen in the middle of the street.

And that's when the strange, black portal opened before me and out walked a figure cloaked in black. I instantly recognized the cloak as the one Axel and the other three people from yesterday were wearing. What in the world was up with these people? And where the hell did he come from? How did he come out of some portal thingy?

"Roxas?" The hood was pulled back and standing before me was a guy only a year or two older than me with odd mohawked dirty blonde hair. His dark blonde ears were perked up and his skinny yellow tail was wrapped around his right leg. "I knew you were around. I figured one of my dusks would find you!" It was strange, but he sounded pretty excited.

New question; how the hell did everyone know my name? And what did he mean? Was he _trying_ to find me? Oh man, what was going on!

"Who are you?" I asked. I steeled my face and braced myself for anything to come. He looked friendly enough, but looks could always be deceiving. He looked a bit hurt though, after my demand.

"And we used to be great buddies. Heh, Axel wasn't kidding when he said you couldn't remember anything. It's me, Demyx." He waved a hand around himself like he was trying to show off or something. But he grinned, nice and sincere and he looked like he was waiting for me to say something in return, like he was waiting for me to instantly recognize him. Sadly, I didn't. I hardly took in his name since I stopped listening after I heard him mention_ his_ name.

"Where's Axel? I want to see him."

Where in the world did that come from? Once again my mouth is too stupid to wait for my brain. Then again, my brain wasn't working right either. There was way too much to take in right now, from this new mystery guy to my sudden infatuation with some redheaded guy to that creepy ass white…thing…that was still moving away just behind the blonde before me.

I asked for some change in life and I guess I got it.

"Axel's-"

"Right here."

Instantly I felt a presence behind me and I jumped as another portal opened. My emotions stirred unexpectedly as Axel stepped out, dressed again in the strange black cloak. His eyes instantly found mine and I swear there was something there…like a spark or an invisible force that just drew us to each other. Just from his narrow-eyed look I felt so…strange. It was weird and it was stupid…but he had some sort of effect on me. That all it took was one sexy look and my knees were on the verge of giving in.

"It really makes me happy to hear that you want to see me Rox. I wanted to see you as well. And, actually, I have a proposition for you." His eyes reached for mine and I did my best to try and conceal all of my feelings. "I asked you yesterday, Roxas, to promise me that if I asked you to follow me, you would." He stopped, pausing for whatever reason. I remembered him clearly and I had told him that I wouldn't promise him anything. How could I? I really didn't have any sort of built relationship with him and I couldn't say that I really trusted him. But then again, something inside of me knew that I could trust him. It was like my heart and soul trusted him with everything they had. It was strange…beyond control and just utterly uncanny.

I didn't trust myself to speak. Axel walked around me and went to stand beside the blonde. Demyx? Wasn't that what he said his name was? Well, he watched as Axel approached him and I felt a sickening heat build within me as I noticed the subtle heated look in his eyes as he watched the redhead. I didn't like that look. It was almost…loving. No way did I like that one bit.

"I'm asking you now Roxas. You have to come with me. Realistically, I have two options for you. Ideally, I only want to go with one of them."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. It was like he was speaking in riddles, like I was supposed to understand everything that was happening right now, but I was clueless and growing frustrated.

"Come back with us Roxas," Axel said. He outstretched his hand, almost in an enticing way.

There was a part of me too, that wanted to take his hand and have him take me along wherever he went. But there was still a part of me that was thinking, telling me that this could all be a trap or something. I wanted to trust Axel, I truly wanted to go with him for whatever reason, but I couldn't bring myself to walk forward and take his hand. I had a looming feeling, like a bad omen or something. It was like a dark cloud hung above me, coaxing me to make the right decision, whichever that may be.

I took a step back. Visibly I could see Axel's face fall like he'd just been told his best friend hated his guts. It was devastating and a knife in my gut twisted. What was I to do? I didn't understand anything and I couldn't decide anything. I wanted to go with him, but I knew I probably shouldn't.

"Roxas. Please, don't make this harder than it has to be. You belong with us, not here in this town." He ended off the word with a small sneer. Wow, what disrespect. This was a great town, thank you very much.

"How can I trust you? I don't know who you are, I don't know what you want, I don't know what's going on and I certainly don't understand why you want to take me wherever you are intending to go." What else was I supposed to say? Telling Axel that I had some strange ass feelings wasn't going to help.

Demyx stared from me to Axel with furrowed brows and pleading eyes.

"Look. You can come with us…" he struggled, as if he didn't want to admit something to me. "Or you can be destroyed. Take your pick."

Be…destroyed? Okay, that was not funny. Once you get into threatening a guy, then the joke was up and no one was laughing anymore. "What are you talking about now?" Seriously, what?

"You are number thirteen. You don't belong in this place, you belong with us. Just think abou-"

I hadn't even noticed that time stopped until I saw the morphing, waving pattern of the entirety around me. I couldn't help but look around confused. It was as if the air, space, surfaces, everything around me was being clawed at and disfigured. A bad feeling washed over me and my level of understanding dropped, if that was even possible.

"He knows we're here, we have to go." I heard this from Axel and I turned my head sharply to him and I saw both Axel and Demyx disappear through their portals. Axel stopped and looked at me, a look of longing that pierced me thoroughly. My legs began to start towards his portal but some sense stopped me and I watched as the portal then closed up behind him and I was left alone.

The world around me continued to morph and change and I felt my head growing fuzzy. I felt light headed as I looked around, wondering what could be going on. This was strange, just a dream or whatnot. This couldn't be real. None of today could possibly be real. It was all just a bad dream…a bad, horrible dream and I was going to wake up and everything would be alright. Yup…

Dream or not, my knees buckled beneath me and I fell to the ground, my vision tunneling before finally going black.

* * *

I woke up to find that it was dark(er) outside meaning that it was night time or close to it. The sky was a dull orange-purple and my room was full of shadows. The main source of light came from my neon light novelties.

The first question that popped into my head was how I got to my bedroom. I didn't remember coming up here at all. The last thing I remember was…

I sat up straight in bed, ignoring the pain in my head and looked around. Okay, everything seemed normal. No strange happenings to the world. Nothing like that and no strangers trying to get me to follow them to wherever. That was a mild breath of relief. Still, I just didn't have a safe feeling. I felt like someone was watching me or something and it was a bit unnerving and uncomfortable.

I moved to the side of my bed and sat there for a moment, allowing the sleep to drain from my body. This sucks. Since I had slept from whenever till now, I would have a lot of problems trying to sleep tonight. That wasn't promising.

Okay, so why not go over all of the strange occurrences that have happened thus far? First off, these dreams I was having were getting too creepy for comfort. Next, my body was being marked (!). Then there was the issue of black cloaked freaks who knew who I was which didn't exactly give you a safe feeling. And there was this problem with Axel that was completely wrong and confusing. That's not to mention the fact that he's trying to make me 'go' with him to wherever the hell he goes. And he said that I didn't belong in this town? Oh, and there was the issue of him telling me that if I didn't go with him I'd be destroyed.

Yup, I think that about covers it.

And no, this wasn't exactly how I pictured my summer vacation to turn out. Suddenly, lounging around with Hayner, Pence and Olette and going to the beach to be beach bums and listening to Seifer's assholish mocking sounded kinda nice.

I had an icky feeling about me and a shower was sounding nice. Maybe the hot water would help ease my tension and maybe calm me down a bit. Then I should probably ask mom how in the world I got back home. I passed out, didn't I? And I magically end up in my bed? Oh, that's not cryptic at all.

I headed into my bathroom and shut the door behind me. I heard the TV on downstairs when I walked past, so that meant that mom was home already and it was pretty late. Not too late, but later than what I thought. She must be worried about me. I wonder if she knew that I was even home.

I stripped my shirt off, then my pants and I looked up into the mirror. A look of horror spread along my face. That mark…that stupid, stupid mark. It was…different. And I could easily tell the difference even though it was only slight.

The mark was colored in more. It was darker than before. Now, instead of looking like a smudged bruise, it was actually showing more definition, more bold outlining. It looked more like a tattoo, though it was still faint. It just wasn't _as_ faint anymore. What did this mean though? Why did I have this mark and why was it getting even darker? It was unmistakable now. I was marked with a roman XIII on my hip. Thirteen. What in the-

"_You are number thirteen."_

That's what Axel had said to me. Then that meant…that meant that he really did know something. Alright, this was just insane. Axel was in my dreams, first his voice, then just him. He was finding me…somehow. Him and his friend or whatever…Demyx. He knew…that or he _knows_ about this mark. Could he know something about it that I don't? He must know a lot more of what I wanted to know. Axel…

Axel was my answer.

I jumped in the shower and sat in there for quite a while. I stood under the stream of warm water, letting it take away the knots in my muscles and sooth my body. My legs were weak once again with all this new nonsense and I had a weak case of nausea. Everything was insane…that's all it was now…insanity.

Roughly thirty minutes later I got out of the shower and realized that I never got myself clothes to change into. At least that was the least of my worries. I did a quick dry of myself and wrapped the baby blue towel around my waist and walked back to my bedroom, my mind still occupied.

I wasn't even thinking or being observant, so I had walked into my room and went straight to my dresser without taking notice that there was someone else in the room with me.

"You know, I really miss the sight of you prancing about the room practically naked."

My heart leapt into my throat and my back smashed painfully into my dresser as I turned and looked at whoever it was that spoke. I couldn't comprehend how I never felt his presence or energy and I felt stupid for letting my mind become too distracted to take in such an obvious detail. My eyes were wide and a sense of familiarity washed over me as, sure enough, I saw Axel sitting on the edge of my bed.

So not cool. Sneaking up on me is one thing, but doing it while I'm in nothing but a towel was way too unfair.

"W-what are you…" I swallowed a startled and nervous lump in my throat. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't like me visiting you? Come on, Roxie. I miss you is all. I was hoping you'd feel the same but…" He trailed off and I could feel things turn awkward already. "Okay, so I just need you to listen to me and understand some things."

I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath. I stared at Axel with narrowed, unsure eyes and allowed him the time to talk. After all, he held at least some of my answers.

"I miss you too," I spoke. I swear my mouth moved on its own, but it was mysterious that part of me knew it was the truth.

Axel stood up then and crossed the room. He stood before me and I was becoming suddenly self-conscious. I couldn't back up any further being that the stupid dresser had to block me in and I couldn't really sneak around the guy either. I was stuck between Axel and a dresser.

How joyous.

He brought a gloved hand up to my cheek and I could feel the unnatural warmth from his fingers. As much as I pulled away and flinched slightly, I yearned for the warm feeling that left tingles on my skin. I could feel it, the heat coming to me like a memory. This wasn't something to be afraid of. This was something to miss…to cherish always…to want to have back. I was bewildered…I knew this touch. The memory raised goosebumps on my skin and the hairs on my arm and neck stood on end and I sucking in a long breath.

Without notice, his face was close to mine and I anticipated his next move. My eyes easily slid shut and I had no desire to back away this time. The feel of lips against mine was a wild explosion and the heat I felt was burning me. Just that small, innocent, intimate touch made me weak and I could feel it, honestly feel it. The feeling of my heart and soul opening. I could feel in an entirely new way. I felt so many things…things that I knew weren't my own feelings. The desire and lust, caring and love, the sadness, the questioning, the anger, the joy, the sorrow. Everything was completely new to me because they weren't my own feelings. They were Axel's. He was inside me, his soul connecting with my own. From nothing more than a kiss.

"Please, just come with me," he pleaded softly when he ended the kiss. I craved more from him and I tried, leaning forward to re-link our mouths but he moved his head to the side with an upset look. I growled in my throat from being denied. I wanted to whine his name, try to get him to give me what I wanted but his voice cut me off. "Roxas, I need to know. Do you honestly remember nothing about me? Me, the Organization, the truth about the worlds, and what we really are. Can't you remember anything at all?"

The warmth within me was sapped away and I felt cold then…cold and alone. Because the truth was, I had no idea what he was talking about. I didn't know of this 'Organization'. I didn't know about these so called 'worlds' and I had no idea what he meant about what we really were. As far as I was concerned, I was Roxas, he was Axel, and I wanted him to kiss me again.

"I'm a selfish person, Roxas. I'm selfish because I want you to be with me and with no one else. But that's hypocritical right? And I don't deserve you…especially after everything I've done. All the pain I have caused you." I could feel the guilt that he was feeling. It was weighing him down and he had to live with it every night, every day. He was killing himself with anguish, punishing himself with such heavy hate.

Still, this pain that he caused...I wasn't sure…what pain? And him being hypocritical? Because he didn't want me to be with anyone else?

That alone drew me back to the fact that his spiked hair was devoid of any ears. That angry beast in my stomach picked its head up and growled, annoyed.

I couldn't bring myself to talk. To be honest, I felt like crying. There was just so much…too much to process. Something was happening to me and it scared me. Really scared me. I had no idea about anything and I didn't know what was going to happen to me. I wasn't sure if listening to Axel was right or wrong or if I should sray away and do my best to avoid him.

I had so many questions to ask.

But my mouth was sealed shut out of fear for the truth.

"Hey," Axel cooed and enveloped me in a tight embrace. I couldn't help but feel safe and warm in his arms and I couldn't hold in the tear that slipped down my cheek. Axel was just making me so sad and everything in general was already taking its toll on me. "Don't get upset. We'll get through this, okay? Everything will be back to how its supposed to be and it'll all be perfectly alright."

I wanted to believe him and I think for a moment, I did. But reality was a bitch and it was beating itself into me, making me understand that no, everything most likely wouldn't be okay. But for now, at this very moment I could believe that it would be.

"I can't stay for long. But please, soon I'll bring you home. If you try not to think about all of this so much, that might help. I know that's probably an impossible request. But there is a purpose behind all of this and understand that I will tell you everything, just not now.

Tomorrow…we'll leave here tomorrow Roxie, alright?" He kneeled down so he was looking me in the eye, searching my own blue orbs for some sort of reassurance. I couldn't give him any though and I felt another tear slide down from my eye. Axel kissed it away though, then left a small kiss on my lips. "Tomorrow," he said and stood up at full height. He raised his arm to open a portal when I stopped him.

"Axel," I spoke, soft and hesitant. He stopped and looked back at me. I let a few moments fly by to allow myself to become steady. Then I lowered the towel from my waist only a bit so part of the strange XIII was showing.

Axel looked down at the mark on my hip and I saw his eyebrows rise in surprise. Then he grinned, small and genuine. He walked back over to me and this time kneeled before the mark, tracing it slowly with his gloved hand before placing a delicate kiss on it. Shivers wracked my body and I leaned back against the dresser to prevent myself from falling over. "I've missed that too. This is a good sign, Roxie. You're getting your memories back. Soon," was all he said then and he leaned his forehead against my mark for a moment before standing up and turned from me. I watched him go as he opened a portal and stepped into it, disappearing into the black and purple doorway.

He was gone and the room literally dropped about ten degrees. My body felt weak and exhausted and it took all of what I had to get dressed. I left the towel on the floor to be picked up some other time and I crawled into bed. I may have slept or been unconscious for a few hours, but I felt like I'd just run a marathon or two. I needed to rest and my brain wasn't even able to bombard me with questions and thoughts as my eyes slid shut and I fell into a dream-filled sleep.

* * *

**Second chapter is done. Haha. I hope you are enjoying this. Next chapter is going to be goooooood. Can you guess who said that quote? I don't think it'll be that hard, but go for it. Amuse me, if you will. Reviews are welcome too, just so you know. They fuel me along, that they do. :D **


	4. Clueless

**Haha. Next please!**

**Disclaimer is always the same.**

* * *

**There's talk now that if Axel succeeds in getting his partner back, then we'll all be switching units again. I am relieved. The jokes circulating about our unit name, Sleepless, are extremely unrespectable. And that oaf of a partner Xigbar believes that it's absolutely hilarious. Heh, immature brats. **

* * *

_I knew his face. It was so familiar. I realized, after a bit, that it was a face that I see everyday. His face was identical to mine. _

_His name came to my mind like a speeding bullet. It was only natural that I know his name. We shared one name. And we shared one name because I was him. I was this person. Or maybe…maybe he was me? Either way, this spiky haired brunette with twin sapphire eyes was me. My other half. _

_Sora._

_The Sora I was looking at right now was a child. He was on an island, some tropical paradise looking place that I hear people only dreaming about. An object was in his hand…a wooden sword? And there were two other's with him. A small red haired girl who had just moved to the islands. And there was also Sora's absolute best friend, Riku. I could feel Sora's feelings. Everything he felt, I felt. And there was something between him and the silver haired boy. Something that not even the brunette could explain. _

_But Sora knew that he loved this Riku. How deeply? He wasn't sure. And at this age, I don't even think he consciously knew of any connection or feeling. But if something were to ever happen to Riku…he didn't know if he could go on. It was strange for a little kid to think, but that was just the way Sora felt._

_My dream skipped forward and I was standing beside a curved tree that held yellow star shaped fruit near its branches. The skies were dark and angry with nasty billowing clouds swirling in the sky. Two figures stood facing each other. Instantly I sensed Sora and noticed that he was older. Riku was there as well, his hand outstretched for Sora to take. The brunette was struggling and I could feel his desperation, his need to grab Riku's hand. And I could feel his absolute despair when he wasn't able to reach Riku and the two of them were separated._

_The next part came in different flashes and I witnessed Sora venturing on a new journey. He wasn't home. He wanted to get home. He wanted to find Riku and Kairi. He wanted to be united with his friends. The flashes were fast. _

_Donald…Goofy…two friends joined Sora. They were searching too…they wanted to find their king. So many different worlds. A large castle, a sandy desert, a holiday themed town, an underwater palace. So many different places…so many difference experiences. _

_Key._

_Sora was the key. He held the key in his hands. A weapon? I couldn't determine exactly what it was. I'd never seen anything like it before, but I felt drawn to it, just watching as Sora slaved away at defeating the strange black, twitching creatures. _

_Sora was the key. I was Sora. Sora was me. _

_I was the key?_

_I felt like that was the answer. I felt like…Sora was my answer._

And then I woke up.

* * *

I sat up quickly, startled from the dream I had just been dreaming. I stared down at my hand, at the open palm that was slightly sweaty. I open and closed my fist a few times. I swear I could feel the weight of that weapon sitting in my hand. And it was so familiar. It was different from a struggle bat. That weapon…that key…

"Key…blade?"

I said the word out loud and it just clicked. It made sense. That was what it was. It was a keyblade. And I felt pulled, connected with it. I felt the power just thinking about it.

Sora was the key. I was the key. Because I was Sora and Sora was me.

What in the world?

I knew I had to do something to get all of this off of my mind. Today just wasn't the day that I wanted to think about it. I wanted to clear my mind. I wanted to enjoy a day with my friends without these strange happenings. No distractions. Just me with Hayner and Olette. And eventually Pence when he returned. I needed a break, that was it.

Taking a deep steadying breath, I gently peeled back my covers and did my best to mentally prepare myself for the day ahead. I tried to keep my mind blank as I changed my clothes. I rubbed the remaining amount of sleep from my eyes. It was like I just couldn't see properly. I shook my head, my blonde locks hitting either side of my skull. Alright, I could do this.

I stood up quickly from my bed and swayed just a bit.

Ugh, everything was making me mentally exhausted. My body felt like it had slept perfectly all night, but my brain was telling me to get back into bed and sleep for the next century. I felt so drained, like I should just give up for the day already. But I couldn't. I needed one day, that's all. One day to function like a normal human being and have a normal, boring, on schedule day like the ones I was getting so tired of going through. Now that sounded like heaven.

I dressed at a snail's pace and knew that I shouldn't even bother to look down at the XIII mark on my hip. I didn't want to see that it was filled in more. I didn't want to have the possibilities that it held float through my mind and disturb me. Ignore it. That's all I had to do…ignore everything today, at least to the best of my abilities.

I left my room and it was so strange. It was like, the second that I entered the hallway, a presence that had been floating around me left. I didn't noticed it until it suddenly went missing. The only way I could describe it was like being in your house around a cozy fire then suddenly being yanked from that and being thrown into a snow bank. It was just…unwanted and uncomfortable. I felt my body physically shudder and I contemplated turning back and closing myself in my room all day.

So much for a normal day.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I did what I set out to do and ignored the emptiness that I was suddenly feeling. I walked to the stairs and headed down to the kitchen where the warming smell of French toast and bacon wafted from. I inhaled deeply and any thoughts of impending doom left my mind. Instead I could only think of mom's homemade breakfast and just how hungry I was. I never really ate a true meal last night and my lunch yesterday was a bit scarce as well.

Not surprisingly I found my best friend sitting at my table eating my breakfast. You'd honestly think that his parent didn't give two hoots about him seeing as he was at my house every morning for breakfast. It was like they didn't feed him or something (which I knew they did). Either way, I knew he enjoyed coming here every morning, judging by the delighted look on his face, the way his tail curled around his mid-section as though it were stroking his own stomach, and the all too obvious moan that was drawn from his mouth. French toast orgasm much?

"Oh, Roxas! Goodness, I was afraid you weren't going to wake up or something!" My mother placed the next plate of breakfast goodness on the table and instantly advanced to my side, her hands cupping my cheeks as she clucked her tongue in a motherly concerning way. I would have pulled away but that would have been a mean thing to do since I knew that she was just concerned. The events of yesterday flooded my mind; Demyx, passing out, waking up in my room, Axel…

Oh, Axel.

My chest clenched distressfully with the thought of him. He wasn't here. I didn't like that and I couldn't explain why. I just didn't like acknowledging the fact that Axel wasn't here, at my side. I knew he should be but he just…wasn't.

"Roxas? Dude, you are _so_ spacey lately."

I looked up at Hayner and (disgustingly) saw him shove a huge piece of French toast into his mouth, all the while his eyes were staring at me curiously.

"Honey, maybe you should rest for the day. You don't look well." Her thumb stroked the skin just under my eyes and her own eyes were scrutinizing everything she saw. "You looked alright whenever I checked up on you last night. You slept like a rock. I think you were muttering something at one point. Did you have a nightmare baby?"

I loved that my mom was a concerned woman, but she made me feel guilty whenever I wanted to keep something to myself. I felt like I was obligated to tell her so she would either leave me alone or try and help me. And in this case, she wouldn't and couldn't do either. I did my best then to try and look alert.

"It's alright, I'll be fine."

She looked highly unconvinced and Hayner even shook his head at me. Olette must be rubbing off on him because he said, "You're staying home today. I'm not carrying you when you collapse on me."

What a friend, a real pal. Not.

But that did remind me. "What happened yesterday? I remember talking to…uh, walking up to the station and then I was back here in bed." Good one, nearly let the fact that I'm talking to weirdo freaks who apparently know who I am slip out. Genius Roxas, genius.

"I got a call from Hayner yesterday, and he told me that Seifer, Rai and Fuu had found you in the middle of the street passed out." Mom walked behind me and started pushing at my back, forcibly moving me to the table. I sat across from Hayner and he watched me with careful brown eyes. I may feel like crap, I may look like crap, but I wanted to tell him to stop watching me like he was waiting for me to drop dead out of my chair.

"Seifer?" I asked, almost incredulously. I started stacking the buttery toasted bread and bacon onto my plate. I reached for the syrup and my eyes connected with Hayner's as my mother took a seat beside me.

"Yeah," Hayner went on and I was amazed to see that he set his fork down. "I decided to come over here after dinner to see you since you left me hanging after our struggle."

"You were busy arguing with Seifer. I didn't feel like I was needed. When did you noticed I'd left?" I know that I had a bit of sarcasm poisoning my words and true, I wanted him to feel a bit guilty. He just glared at me. So much for that plan working.

"That doesn't matter right now. And I did notice, alright. Right away. Anyways, I came over and found the door unlocked so I walked in to find what? Seifer and his little buddies hanging around watching TV in your living room." So apparently my house is open to all visitors now. Welcome, we're open 24/7. Breakfast and dinner served every morning and night, lunch on weekends. Free television and internet service. Mom and I could probably make a fortune for boarding and meals off of Hayner alone.

"So you walked in and Seifer, Fuujin and Raijin were just…here?" I couldn't wrap the image of the trio so casually lounging around my house. And Hayner walking in to find them?

"Yeah. I asked them what the hell they were doing here. Seifer told me that they found you in the street and figured that they couldn't just leave you there. So they brought you home to discover that Amara was at work and the doors locked. They didn't have anyone's number and they weren't going to leave you on the front step." Hayner reached for more bacon, savagely biting a piece off between his teeth. My fork sat stationary in my hand when I realized something and I felt my grip on it loosen.

"The house was locked when they got here? So then how'd they get in?" I asked this and started getting an idea. We didn't have spare keys left around our porch. Mom and I just had the keys that we kept on us. And that meant…that meant…

"Rai noticed the key around your neck. So they took it off and tried it to find that that's your house key." Hayner relayed this like it was nothing and I could already feel some rage boiling in my stomach. My appetite suddenly went down the drain and the fork finally dropped from my hand where it clattered to the table with a deafening sound. I gripped the item that was around my neck.

"They used my key? They took my key from me and used it? Without my permission?" Oh yes, I was angry. No one touches my key. No one. Period. That was final.

"Well it wasn't like they could ask you when you're knocked out cold. What else were they supposed to do Rox, leave you on the door step until Amara or I found you?" Hayner was growing agitated.

My tail flickered angrily. Did he not understand how important this key was to me? It was my safety, my security! It was such a personal thing to me. It was something that promised me that I had somewhere to go. And they took _my_ personal property and used it without _my_ permission? How was that okay? My key was just that, my key. Not Seifer's, not even Hayner's. It was mine. It was my security blanket. And they took it off me!

"Sweetie, he had perfect right to use it. There weren't any ill intentions. The three were just trying to help you." My mother spoke softly and I just looked at her like I had been betrayed. Did she not understand? My own mother? I didn't get these people. Surely my mother and best friend would be able to comprehend how much the key meant to me!

I flattened my ears against my bowed head, my bangs thankfully covering my eyes. I felt sick to my stomach and I had no idea why. Was I really that angry over all of this? Shouldn't I be grateful that Seifer, _Seifer_ of all people found me, helped me, and stayed in my house to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with me? Where was the gratitude that I was supposed to feel?

I was so tired all of sudden.

"You know, I think I'm going to just go back up to bed. I need to rest for the day." I stood up from the table, my breakfast half eaten. No matter how good it was, I'd never be able to finish it at this point.

"Should I stay home from work today? I can take a sick day." I knew she was concerned, but having mom hover over me for the day was not something that I could tolerate at the moment.

"No. Just go to work. I'll be fine. I'll call you if I need anything." I didn't turn to look at them. I just walked straight out of the kitchen and marched right up the stairs and to my room. I shut the door behind me and resisted the urge to just collapse against it right there. My legs felt like led when I walked to my bed. Changing clothes be damned. Today was just not the day. I hadn't been awake half an hour and it was already turning out to be pretty damn shitty.

My bed was very welcoming when I climbed into it. My blankets hugged me warmly and despite everything, I smiled. It was nice, like a pair of arms encircling me. Such a familiar thing…

Familiar? Arms…around me? As far as I knew, I'd never really dated or been with anyone before. The ears and tail proved that. So why did I have a vague memory (memory?) of being in someone's arms. Someone warm…very warm. And comforting, relaxing. Loving.

And with a quick reality check, I found out that I was in my bed all alone practically raping my blanket. The poor thing. It was cold though, without those arms. Someone's missing. Someone I love is missing. I don't know how it came about, and I don't know why I was thinking this, but I just knew that I wasn't supposed to be alone. I was supposed to be with someone. Right now. For the rest of my life.

Maybe I was living a double life and I can't remember a thing about the other side?

My pillow was giving off some good sleep vibes though and it seemed that the instant my head came in contact with it, I was off into dreamland.

* * *

_I hadn't been in Twilight Town long when he found me. And when I say a short amount of time, I mean it. I hadn't even been able to introduce myself to the nice looking group of kids that I saw walking around. I could remember it. I was going to go up and talk to them, introduce myself as…as…_

_Now that I think about it, I didn't have a name then. I don't know what my name was or even if I had a name. But that wasn't going to stop me. _

_Okay, really I just didn't want to be alone. I'd spent so much time in darkness, watching life go by through the eyes of another. I'd had to just sit back, watch what was happening. Some big adventure. Finding our friends, helping other worlds. Stuff like that. _

_But here I was, walking on my own free will, speaking what I wanted to speak, going where I wanted to go. I wasn't in control for half the time anymore. I was my own person now. Cool? No, to be quite honest, it was kinda scary. _

_I don't remember how I got here. Twilight Town they called it. I just…ended up here somehow. At least it was a nice place. People were friendly here and it was truly a beautiful town. Through my past adventures, I'd never been in a place like this one before. It was so nice too. Like…it was so well balanced. There wasn't too much light or darkness here. Just a perfect blend of each creating a silent harmony. _

_And then I saw him. _

_Well, not at first. I'd been walking around, just exploring when a portal, all black and swirling morphed into place right before me. Honest to god, I screamed. And not in a very manly way either. So naturally I was blushing profusely when he stepped out of the portal. _

_Oh boy._

_No lie when I say it felt like we were opposite ends of a magnet being pulled to each other. That was literally how it felt. I could feel my body's urge to just go up and leap into his arms. But it was my brain that told me that that wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. I had no idea who he was. _

_Blistering red hair, captivating jade eyes. His playful looking tail was constantly moving like ocean waves. I was caught, simple as that. _

"_So lucky of me to have found a wandering Nobody."_

_Nobody? Okay buster, I don't care how hot you are, I am somebody. Without a name…or purpose. Well that didn't matter because I was walking around, talking and being me. Whoever I was, that is. _

_My throat had run dry and I was incapable of talking. He cocked his head to the side a bit a smirked in a very sexy fashion. "You are a cutie. How about you come with me?"_

_What was he offering? I had nothing to give him. And where was he going to take me? I had so many questions and no voice to ask with. _

"_Cat got your tongue? It's alright, I know I take a lot of people's breath away. No need to say anything. Come along with me, I'll give you a place with my little group, just something to do to kill time and I'll explain the details on the way. How about that?" _

_He held his hand out to me and I was tempted to take it. But that was wrong. Trusting people out of the blue wasn't a good habit and not one that I should start. I narrowed my eyes in my own attempt to look tough and took a step back. That was harder than anyone could think. Magnet attraction. What. The. Fuck. _

"_I'm not someone to be afraid of. Come on," he said in a very sultry voice. Did he think he could seduce me into going with him? Yeah, that didn't scream rape or anything. "You can trust me."_

_Oh-ho, yeah buddy, I'll take you up on that offer. Thanks but no thanks, I can find my way around here on my own. Strange (though sexy) men appearing out of strange black portals in straight black clothing didn't scream 'danger!' at all. _

"_Look kid, you aren't like any of the people that you see walking around here. You're like me. We're the same, got it memorized? So you can trust me before you can trust the rest of this society." He moved his fingers in a 'come hither' fashion but I didn't budge. As much as I wanted to, I didn't. _

_He sighed, his red ears drooping. "Alright, here's the deal. I'll give you some time, some space. I can see that you're new to this whole experience. You'll get used to it. I'll come tomorrow, okay? I'll find you and you'll come with me."_

_With those final words he stepped backwards soundlessly and he disappeared in the portal, the thing disappearing in a sea of black mist. Nope, not ominous or anything. And where did he get the impression that I was going to go with him willingly?_

_I started walking through the streets when I saw the huge wall that cut off the town with an off scene place. I think I heard those kids talking about a mansion back there. And there was a hole in the wall…ah! There! There was a cracked hole that looked it'd been made after a long bit of work on it. Might as well go explore that place as well. There really wasn't much for me to do around here anyways. Just thinking that kinda gives me a feeling of detachment. _

_Hm, whatever. _

_Clearing my head of any thoughts, I took off to the wall in search for the mansion._

* * *

Waking with a groan, I rubbed my aching head and slowly opened my eyes. The sky outside was brighter, meaning it was sometime in the afternoon. I glanced at the clock sitting on the computer desk across the room. 12:46. Great, I'd been asleep that long? How in the world?

"Hello, Roxas."

A scream worked its way up into my throat but was stuck there as I sat up, fairly startled by the extremely feminine voice that spoke. I looked around wildly until my eyes fell upon a small girl around my age, dressed in a pure white dress and sandals. Her blonde hair fell gently over her right shoulder, she had oddly tall ears that could almost pass as rabbit ears, and she was smiling at me kindly. Well if that wasn't a strange sight to wake up to. Now the question was; who the hell was this girl?

"Uh, hi?"

Maybe I should really try to turn mom onto the idea of opening our home up to anyone who wants to waltz right in. Seems that people loved doing that anyways.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you like I did."

"Oh no," I said with a yawn. "You fit in perfectly with all of the other strange things that have been happening." She giggled at my words and I couldn't help but break out a small smile. I already liked her.

"I just…wanted to see you is all."

I gave her a questioning look. "Alright? Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"Naminé. That's my name."

Naminé. It fit. I don't know why, it just seemed like it did. Next question…what did she really want from me? She couldn't possibly just want to see me, could she? Then again, it seemed like that was what all of these strange people wanted from me.

And then, just like the day before, things around us began to morph and tear. My breath seemed to be stolen from me and I looked around, waiting for some horrible happening to get over with or for me to suddenly blank out once more. Naminé looked a bit crestfallen and not too worried. More like disappointed.

"I have to go Roxas. Please, come to the mansion later."

And like that, she was gone. Pulled from my room in a flurry of pixilation and numbers. Like something from a computer. The strange obstruction to everything around me only lasted a few more seconds before it ceased and I was left alone, in my soundless room once more. I sat up in my bed, staring at the spot that Naminé had just been in. Her entrance was unexpected and her exit was baffling. I guess I should really give up trying to figure everything out. Perhaps I should just let it all happen, since it seemed that nothing was going to stop it all.

Okay, the mansion. She wanted me to go there. I knew I had to go there. I was being pulled…

I sighed then. This being pulled and drawn to everything was getting old fast. Fine, I get it. There was definitely something about myself that I didn't know or couldn't remember. There was just way too much evidence pointing to it. Now, what was it? I had a feeling that there was so much that I was connected with. There was something at that mansion that I was connected with.

I stood fluently, feeling better than I had this morning and didn't hesitate when I let my feet carry me down the stairs and to the front door. I was set on going somewhere but I still stopped to lock the door and grasp the key around my neck. Still there, where it should be.

As I walked through the streets to the wall that would take me to the mansion, I began to remember the dream I had this morning.

It was when I had first met Axel apparently. The first time? So there was a time that I was here…before I was here? Did that make sense? Alright, so I had first arrived in Twilight Town sometime ago. But when? Then something…maybe something…happened between the time that I was here before and here now. Where did I go? I had to have gone somewhere. But as far as my memory serves me, I've always been here, in Twilight Town. But that also brings up the strange dream I had before, of being in the stark white room, me and Axel and those two other occupants.

Their names brushed through my mind fleetingly. And there were more of those cloaked figures.

So when I first met Axel, he offered for me to go with him wherever that was. Did I…I must have gone with him.

So let's put this all together.

I ended up in Twilight Town after…something. And that was when I met Axel for the first time. He offered for me to go with him somewhere and I must have gone with him. Got it. Now, this is where there's a big gap in the plot. What happened that I ended up in Twilight Town again? And all I knew now was that they wanted me back wherever I was before.

But besides that, I had all this new junk to sort out with Sora and Naminé. She was a big enough mystery on her own. And Sora as well. I knew there was something about Sora. I felt like I _was_ him in a way. And I felt like I needed to find him…to get back to him. Why was that? And this whole ordeal with the keyblade? That was something I definitely didn't understand.

As I was walking through the streets, I kept glancing down at my hand. Keyblade…it kept coming to my mind. Just like I knew in my heart and soul that Axel was supposed to be by my side, the keyblade was supposed to be in my hand.

And then time stopped. The people walking around just froze, the very atmosphere and air stopped. It was eerily silent and I had the distinct feeling of eyes watching me overcome all of my senses. I looked around frantically and knew instantly that they were back for me. And they weren't going to be playing around with convincing words. Now they would try to take action.

From the stone laden ground of the street, a number of those bizarre white things like the one that was with Demyx popped up, circling their way around me. They began to close in and I couldn't go in any direction to get away from them. I was surrounded. It was all over. I couldn't get away.

No! I couldn't think that way. I needed something. Some sort of protection. Something powerful that I could use to fend these things off with.

_Keyblade._

With a white flash, the object I had seen in my dreams was suddenly in my hand. The handle in my grip was a stunning gold and my eyes traveled up the silver length of the key, looking at it with a mesmerized expression. This…this was the keyblade. In my hand. Glistening in the afternoon light.

I felt its power.

It was amazing.

Like nothing else.

Wicked.

Instincts took over and I had a somewhat familiar adrenaline rush as I crouched down into a fighting stance. The white beings moved awkwardly in place, still in the surrounding circle. I knew I would be the first to take action and that's just what I did. I swung the weapon forward, finding it surprisingly light and I sliced through the white monster that was directly before me.

And with that one strike they were on me like angry bees. They came at me in all directions but I wasn't going to let them stop me. I swung the keyblade like a madman, beating all the things that came close to me. Sure I really had no idea what I was doing, but as far as I was concerned I was beating the shit out of these things and holding my own pretty damn well.

Then I got head butted in the back and was sent flying forward. Haha, thought too soon.

I was being pulled again, towards the mansion. I knew that I had to get there soon so I did what my instincts told me to do. I ran.

I ran fast through the streets, the frozen people stuck in one lasting moment of the day. It was creepy. Like I was the only one who would be able to save them.

I ran faster, running past the white beings that kept showing up before me. I didn't have time to face them. If I stopped to fight them all off, it would take me all day just to make it to the wall.

My lungs were burning with every gasp of air I took in, but that was the least of my concerns now. My eyes were focused as I ran along the street and then I could see it. The hole in the wall, same as ever. I sprinted faster towards it and the second I made it through, I was hit by the cool shadows of the forest.

It was quiet under the veil of the leaves and the grass crumpled softly beneath my shoes. I stopped and began to walk now, taking in big lungfuls of air that burned the back of my throat but felt good all the same. My eyes adjusted to the dim lighting as I walked up the pathway that led to the mansion. I got to the slight hill that led the way up to the front gates.

_Hurry Roxas!_

The voice was deep with a slight accent and totally unfamiliar. It just spoke in head like it lived in there. But I felt almost frantic, like something was going to happen and I was about to miss it. I jogged up the hill and stood before the front gates.

And waiting for me there was a group of white creatures. Those things just didn't let up, did they? They wasted no time either because right when they spotted me, they were after me. I began to beat them away with the keyblade, surprised by my own reflexes in dodging the things. Thank god for struggle tournaments because if I didn't practice for them year round, who knows what might have become of me already. Beating people up with foam bats really does serve a purpose when you're fighting for your own life.

I sent a nasty blow to one of the things right in the face and it went spiraling from me. Another came up from the side and took a swipe at my leg, creating a tear in my pants. At the same time, one of them wrapped itself around my waist and I looked down at its creepy no-face appearance. I swallowed hard and did my best to shove the thing off me. It wouldn't budge. But I kept trying in vain since the other creatures were fast approaching now that I was caught. The stupid thing wouldn't get off though and I began to worry.

Right when I thought that it was over for me, another weapon came crashing down upon the thing, sending it away with a burst of light. The blade I was looking at resembled a demonic wing. The power emanating from it was somehow familiar. I followed it up to find a figure in a black cloak, the same one I saw Axel and his group wearing. I backed away, alarmed and had my keyblade at the ready in case he decided to turn on me.

"Go," he said and motioned to the gate behind him.

I nodded once and moved behind him, looking up at the gate that was shut tight with a giant lock and chains. Thanks guys, call me here and lock me out. Now what was I supposed to do? I closed my eyes.

I could see Sora standing before a door that was locked. He had the keyblade in his hand and he raised it, his face marred with concentration. And just like that, a beam of light shot from the end of the keyblade and to the lock which burst into light.

I looked down at the key in my hand. So it wasn't just a weapon after all. That vision…it was telling me what to do. I raised my arm and pointed the keyblade at the lock and silently asked it to help me, to unlock the gate. Just as soon as my thought ended a beam of light identical to the one I saw shoot from Sora's keyblade soared up into the lock and with a bright light, the lock disappeared.

Nice.

The gate opened and I ran through, not even bothering to look back to the guy who helped me. I just looked straight ahead and ran to the front doors of the mansion. I hesitated once I got there. What in the world could be in store for me once I walked through those doors? Most likely nothing that could possibly shock me.

I didn't realize I was shaking until I went to take hold of the door handle. The vibrations from my hand caused the thing to tremor before I could even turn it. I would question this behavior of myself but seeing the situation I was in currently, that was a stupid thing to wonder about.

The door opened with a creak and I stepped into a very dark and desecrated foyer. Broken pillars and such littered the floor and gave this place a truly abandoned feeling. I only hoped now that someone was actually here and that I wasn't lead to this place just to be tricked.

I took a step forward and took a good look around. This place couldn't have been inhabited for years, decades even. So why is it that Naminé and that strange voice beckoned me here? I mean, there was obvious evidence that I should be here, given that the cloaked guy outside told me to come here. And I felt a pull; which I was starting to doubt this strange 'attraction' to things now. Still, though I was questioning a lot of things, especially what was happening now, I felt as though I had a purpose here at this very moment.

"Roxas!"

I looked up at the stairway and saw Naminé standing behind the banister, waving her hand at me. I ran forward and bound up the stairs where I met her at the top and I hunched over a bit, tired of everything already.

"You're alright?" she asked in a very concerned manor. I held my hand up to signal that I was fine. She leaned down and touched my shoulder. "Come on, there's something I need to show you."

She didn't wait for me and she started to walk away. I followed after her, keyblade hanging at my side.

Our footfalls were loud in this quite mansion. I had a strange feeling about this building.

"Roxas," Naminé spoke. "You do know what you are, don't you?"

Her question confused me and my brows knit together when I glanced over at her. She wasn't looking at me, instead she was looking down at her clasped hands that were extended down in front of her.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about," I said truthfully.

"Oh." We stopped before a closed door at the end of the second floor walkway and she opened it, allowing me to enter first. I walked into a library, the walls made completely of bookshelves that were lined with hundreds of ancient looking books. I faltered just in front of the doorframe and felt Naminé brush by me. My eyes then focused on her and watched her actions as she walked to the center of the room where a very large and old looking table sat. She bent over and I moved so I could see what she was doing.

Some strange design was drawn on the table, an array of patterns. The girl was adding to the patterns in neat, smooth movements. She finished it off and pulled me off to the side of the room with her. I didn't understand why she pulled me away from the table so quickly until the floor and table that had been there disappeared completely, shocking me greatly. This now revealed a staircase off to the left side leading down into a new area. The silver metallic walls and floors were a deep contrast from the polished wood of the library.

Naminé turned to me and smiled. "Roxas, you and I are the same. We're not technically anyone. We're…" She looked hesitant and upset. "We're only half a person. Nobodies. That's what we're called. We're half of one person, the other half being our Somebodies. But, out of those two halves, we are the part that is not supposed to exist. We're not supposed to be here, walking and talking freely on our own. We are supposed to be with our Somebodies, to make them complete. We don't have-"

"That's quite enough, Naminé."

The words the girl was about to speak were caught in her throat and she looked suddenly nervous. Like she'd been caught doing something she shouldn't have been doing. I noticed the voice as well; it was the same voice that had told me to hurry getting to the mansion. That low, accented voice.

Appearing suddenly in the same mess of pixilation and numbers, a tall man dressed elaborately in long black robes, red cape and red bandages that covered nearly his entire face with the exception of one gleaming orange eye and his mouth, stood before the two of us. I took a hesitant step back and gripped the keyblade in both of my hands cautiously. I didn't the like the distrustful aurora I got from him.

"We'll be with Sora," the guy said when he finally looked at me. He took Naminé's arm roughly in his and pulled her to his side. I clenched my teeth, my grip tightening. "Meet us there, Roxas."

Similar to his entrance, they exited the room and left me all alone.

Damn, now what was I to do? They'd be with Sora? But…how was I supposed to know where Sora was? Man, this was so infuriating!

Well, start with the obvious. Naminé had to have opened this secret passageway for a reason, no? Perhaps I should go down there and see where it leads to? At least it was something, so why not go with it? I wasn't getting terribly horrible vibes from it.

After fighting with myself in my mind, I descended the steps and found a door at the bottom. It opened automatically for me and I stepped through, going down one more flight of stairs and into a dark, cool room. There wasn't much here. A few electronic charts and such, and some strange device that I really had no head or tail of what it could possibly be. Lastly, I saw a computer with multiple screens, each displaying something that made no sense to me. Diagrams, charts, numbers of no importance.

I twitched. My tail began to jerk in an unruly way. It was so weird…this odd high pitched ringing sounded in my head and my cat-like ears pinned back completely in pain and I clutched my head. It was so agonizing and I couldn't pinpoint why this was happening all of a sudden. I felt a very uncharacteristic rage boil in my stomach and my arms were tense as I restrained the urge to hit something. My hands were shaking and the pain in my head was easily becoming overbearing.

And I snapped. I don't know what initially started the wave of furry, but I know that my disconcertion of everything that was going on, as well as the problem of being left in the shadows, fueled it along. Everything around me was secretive…it was all just secrets, secrets, secrets…about me! How was that fair! How!

A growl slipped by my lips unconsciously and my hands flew from my head to the abandoned keyblade. I gripped it so tight that my knuckles turned white and I let go, I lost control of my actions and allowed my arms to swing on their own; allowed the blade in my hand to hack away at the computer, breaking the screens, shattering the keyboard. By the time my anger had run out, the computer was completely destroyed, possibly beyond repair. But I didn't care. Someone else deserved to question something in their life, not just me. I was done with this crap.

_Roxas!_

I was jerked from my thoughts of hatred by that stupid man's voice, reminding me that I had a place to go. I looked back at my destruction and with a small sneer of satisfaction, I turned away to enter through the only other door besides that one I had come in from. I followed through to another room and found another door there.

This was all stupid, I though bitterly. Completely and utterly stupid, annoying, ridiculous. Why couldn't I just be left alone? Destiny schmestiny, this was shit. End of story.

The next place I entered was a hallway. And lining the walls were very strange pod-like capsules. I glanced in each one as I walked past and nearly fell over when I saw two familiar figures floating in separate capsules, side by side. They almost looked as though they were dead and that thought wasn't a comfortable one to think. But I was absolutely sure that they were fine, just sleeping or something.

Donald…Goofy…

If those two were here, that meant Sora was here! He was here, in one of these pods!

I don't know why I grew so excited. I'd only seen Sora in my dreams, I wasn't sure exactly who he was but I knew that I wanted to see him, desperately.

I walked through the hall at an almost frantic pace, looking in each pod with desperation. Where was he? He just…wasn't here.

Then the door at the end of the hall opened right before me. I squinted as I looked into the room that had just opened. I was standing in the doorway and all I could see was white. It was just a huge white room with an equally huge pod in the very center. Ah! I felt it, that stupid force pulling me. Sora was right there! And it was like I was being called over to him.

I got one foot in the room when I felt the instant presence behind me, the portal opening and the hand grabbing my elbow. I instinctively pulled from the grasp and continued my walk forward. He followed me, his footsteps heavy behind mine. I knew he wasn't going to leave me side…for that, I wasn't sure what to feel.

I stopped when I was standing before Naminé and the other guy. Both pairs of eyes shifted from me to the one standing very close behind me. His hand was on my shoulder in a protective manner.

"I don't get it," I said. I knew no one else was going to talk to I figured that I should take action and demand answers. "Where's Sora?"

Unexpectantly, my answer didn't come now from the robed/bandaged freak but from a voice, followed by a cloaked figure emerging from a dark portal.

"He'll be awake soon," the man said as he stepped from his portal. He never lowered his hood so I couldn't see his face. He turned to the pair that he portaled in next to. "I didn't believe that you would have been able to actually get him here."

"Ah, that was the easy part. The next part is the most difficult, especially with that one here." The freak man spoke this time and he pointed to Axel over my shoulder. The heat of Axel's hand on my shoulder burned warmer and I did my best not to squirm. It was comforting, having some sort of contact with him, but not when he was on the verge of burning a hole through my shirt.

"Would you like me to take care of him?" the guy asked. He sounded so calm and serious that I couldn't believe that this was the same person who had come to my rescue. And now he was threatening my…my (what?)…well, he was threatening Axel.

"No, no. Perhaps it is an unwise gesture of me to spare him, but I don't believe that any good will come from this. There is no guarantee that you will come out of that battle alive and would you really like to leave your Sacrifice without his Fighter?

No words were said after that remark. His words made no sense and I didn't bother to ask. Sometimes things were left better unknown.

"Now, Roxas," the bandaged man said to me. "I'm sure you are thoroughly confused. But no matter, we'll clear this up." He paused and the room was still. "You are the Nobody of Sora. You are his other half. But you have stolen that half of Sora and it is time that you give it back."

"What?" I spurted.

"You are a unique nobody, Roxas. You see, Nobodies do not have hearts." He started to come forward towards me and I felt Axel pull me back to him, holding me firmly against his chest. His actions were just as confusing as everything else, but it felt right and I felt safe in his arms. "But you, Roxas. You have a heart. Or rather, half a heart. And now you have to give that back to Sora. You are depriving him of what he needs."

"What'll happen if I do?"

The man stopped coming towards me and adverted his eye to the giant pod. I noticed the cloaked man had advanced to the pod and was touching the side, resting his forehead against it. "Then things will be how they rightfully should be. You will disappear and Sora shall be whole again."

How they should be? I would...I would disappear? That…hardly seemed fair. At least to me. Telling me that I was a thief and saying that I shouldn't exist was bad enough, but ensuring that if I do the 'right' thing that I would be wiped from existence didn't exactly help me build trust with this guy.

"And what if I refuse? He won't…" I choked a bit. "He won't die, will he?"

The evil bastard's one visible eye turned amused. He shrugged slowly. "Who knows?"

"Liar! Roxas, don't listen to him! Sora will not die if you don't fuse back with him. Look, Naminé is half a person too. And I know for a fact that her somebody is perfectly okay." Axel was shouting loudly and my ears down turned with the sheer volume of his voice. Just hearing him yell gave me a bad feeling, like I wanted it to stop because I didn't want him to be upset. "Roxas, now," Axel said and pointed an arm behind him. He opened his own dark portal and I was getting a feeling of what was coming next. "Come with me. Where you belong. Don't give in to any words that man may have for you!"

No matter how much I wanted to go with Axel, I felt something pin my feet to the ground. Guilt, maybe. But it was like roots that gripped me from below and restrained any movement within me. How could I leave knowing that I had half of another person within me. That I was taking what I thought was myself, but in reality it wasn't. How could I take these things away from Sora?

But not only that, there was the factor involving everyone in town. My friends…my mother. How in the world could I so easily leave them behind? Turn my back on them and leave without a word? Either way, nothing was fair if I left. But if I stayed…and I did join Sora…I wouldn't be here anymore. Essentially, I would be dead.

"Roxas, please." Axel's voice was pleading and it easily broke my half heart. "Think about this. If you come with me, you'll be safe. But if you stay here you'll either disappear with them or you'll be hunted down and eliminated by the organization. Really think!"

He had taken a step from me and towards the portal that continued to spiral around, his hand outstretched as he waited.

"Roxas. Think of what you are taking. Can you be so selfish as to steal what is not yours?"

I felt bad for doing what he claimed that I would do. I felt myself being pulled in both directions, half with Axel, half with Sora. It was like I was being painfully separated down the middle by my indecisive behavior. I did my best to weigh the pros and cons on each side while I was being pressured. One of these pulls was stronger. My urge to go with one side was just a bit more powerful than the other.

I turned around. "Axel," I asked. He looked hopeful. "If I go with you, I can come back here, right?"

Without hesitation he answered, "Yes."

I looked back over my shoulder where the trio was staring at me.

"It's time," the cloaked man said. He took a step back as the pod began to open, blossoming like a flower in the morning sun. Axel must not have wanted me to see what was there because he grabbed me by the arm and led me towards his portal. But I walked backwards because my eyes were so captivated by the blooming capsule that I was highly tempted to wretch myself from Axel's grasp and run to the pod. But it was because of the fiery touch of Axel's hand that I allowed myself to submissively be taken.

I took my first backward step into the portal just as the pod had finished opening. I saw, for only a brief second, the floating image of Sora, a look of peace on his face as the last seconds of his slumber ticked away. Just as I noticed his eyes beginning to open, the portal closed around me and Sora was erased from my view.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Reviews?**


	5. Nameless

**Next chapter, my loves!**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

* * *

**Fate is cruel to us. It seems to be that when we're both lost from each other we're out seeking the other. And when one of us finds the other, it's as though there is some complication that prevents us from having time together. One of us usually ends up waiting or loosing the other and having to go and find them again. I'm just glad to know that he should be waking up soon. No more waiting. I need to be with him.**

* * *

I didn't expect it to be like stepping into one of my dreams. But when we stepped out of the dark portal, everything went from deep darkness to blinding light. Everything was white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the giant marble chairs that towered over me and Axel at varying heights.

I also wasn't expecting to be greeted by people. Lots of people, all dressed in the same cloak that Axel adorned. They all sat in their chairs respectively. I couldn't see their eyes for they were veiled by their hoods. Despite that, I felt each and every pair of eyes on me. I looked around. There were eleven of them, all sitting, waiting, watching.

"I see that you have succeeded Axel. I must say, I'm surprised you convinced the boy and didn't have to resort to other…options. That is most fortunate." The voice was definitely familiar and sent a nasty vibe through me. I had a feeling that I should be intimidated, and I was. If I recalled correctly, that was the voice of the Superior, wasn't it? It had to be. Especially judging from Axel's defiant look and defensive stance.

"Yes, I got him back. May we please be excused so I can help get him settled in here and comfortable? Not all of his memories have returned, so he has no idea where he is." There was a sure vehement bite in Axel's words and his eyes were narrowed and guarded. He stood partly in front of me in what I understood to be a protective way. I stood up straight, hoping to not look as intimidated as I felt, but my insides were melting into gross jello and my face was surely depicting just how I was feeling. Again I became well aware of the eyes that were looking down upon me.

"Not quite yet, VIII." The Superior spoke slowly, drawing his words out purposely to annoy the redhead. I visibly noticed Axel's jaw clench. I swallowed my nerves and wondered just what insane part of me was convinced to come to this place. It seemed familiar, I just got that feeling. But I couldn't remember any specific time when I was in this room. I just felt like I knew it.

I let my eyes scan around until they locked onto one of the chairs that happened to be empty. Two of them were empty. And I just knew, somehow, that one was Axel's and the other was mine. Axel's, I knew, was the one located higher up than my own.

Axel didn't respond to the leader's comment. He threw the man a questioning look and shifted slightly where he stood. "I'm assuming that you would prefer to be partnered with Roxas, would you not?"

I felt a flare of heat emanate from Axel. I had to squint my eyes; it felt like I had taken a step too close to an open fire. Again, Axel said nothing. I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I saw the others in the room shift, like a cool draft blew through. I wished that I could see their faces and be able to observe their looks, like researching who was friendly and who wasn't. Then again, looks can be deceiving.

"What are you proposing?" Axel finally asked. I had a hunch that he already knew what was about to happen, even if I didn't.

"You know very well," the Superior announced. He raised his arms up and there was a second where he truly looked like a god. "Everyone." At that one word, all around me the people moved, all of them removing their hoods. My eyes led themselves, looking at each individual. Similar to how I felt with Axel, there was a sense of familiarity about them all. I knew all of these people, or at some time I did. And perhaps, one day memories that I may have shared with them will return. But for the moment, I couldn't place a name with the faces except one. Demyx was the exception.

"I have already made preparations just in case VIII had succeeded in bringing number XIII back to the Organization. Immediately after this meeting we will change partners and will make the appropriate moving arrangements." I was watching Xemnas at this point and felt any self confidence I may have had wither away like a dying flower. His eyes were directly on me, intimidation in its finest. A smile curled onto his features. "I believe that most of you will find your partners to be…most suitable."

"Heh, this sounds like a good change, dude." Up to the right on a chair that was second tallest to the Superior's, I saw a guy with gray streaked hair, pulled back in a low ponytail. The scar running down his face crinkled as he grinned down at me. I looked away quickly and moved closer to Axel.

"Indeed it is, II. You especially shall find it most pleasing. So without further ado, here it is."

He said without further ado, yet he took a moment before he spoke again. It was like he liked making them all live in suspense and even I was getting anxious to hear what he was talking about. I was so confused at the moment; about where I was, what was going on and who all these people were. I seemed to have a feeling that they all knew me. And it was funny, I thought as I looked around at them, trying to be discrete. They were all so varied. From the previously cheerful, now downtrodden looking Demyx to the eccentric guy with bubblegum pink hair who smirked at me when our eyes met to the stoic and mean looking guy with the dreadlocks. They were a strange group of people and I wondered how they had come together to form what seemed to be a civilized organization.

"Number II, you'll be pleased to learn that you will be partnered with number X." I took notice to the gray haired guy's smile grow more and his eyes were directed towards someone across the room from him. I looked around and spotted a man with short blonde locks and facial hair who also looked pleased.

"You're getting good at this, Xemnas," the first guy spoke and winked. "Alright dude, what's our name gonna be? Come on, make it a good one."

The Superior grinned lightly, almost in a evil fashion, like he knew some secret about someone. He lifted his chin a bit, his silver hair falling back from over his shoulder. His eyebrows arched delicately, annoying me. He seemed too smug for his own good.

"Patience now," he said. "You're name, number II, will be Timeless."

The room was still. I was half expecting the gray haired guy to say something else, but he was silent and looked a bit stuck. His cheery look quickly melted into one of confusion and shock. I shifted my gaze to the blonde that was announced to be his partner, and he too looked baffled. No one said anything and I felt uncomfortable and I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Axel must have sensed my discomfort and he placed a comforting hand on the small of my back and pulled me a bit closer.

I couldn't comprehend the sudden increase in tension wafting around the room. I just kept still, hardly registering Axel's touch in my mind and continued to listen.

"Next will be number III." No one moved that I could tell. I looked into the finer details of everyone's faces and noticed a few eyes shifting towards someone. Not sure if they were leading me in the right direction or not, I looked up at the mean guy with the dreadlocks. His glare was pointed towards the Superior, his mouth pulled down into a tight frown. He really didn't look too friendly. "You will be paired together with number V." And upon hearing that, his looked didn't change…much. He looked almost…relieved as he nodded his head. And this number V? I couldn't tell since I didn't know which one that was.

"And your unit name will be Soundless."

That relieved look left his face just as soon as it was placed there. I could tell that he wanted to say something and I wasn't sure how nice it would be. But he held his tongue and sat there, still as he had been with a very cold look.

As I stood there, waiting for the silver-haired leader to continue on, I could feel an ache forming behind my eyes. Faster than a normal headache, the pain grew and began to throb, but I did my best to conceal the pain I was feeling. I'd rather not draw attention to myself.

"Number IV," Xemnas continued on without a hitch. The pain in my head continued to grow, now at a slower rate and I found myself leaning on Axel a bit. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. I didn't know who IV was so I kept my eyes peeled for facial reactions. "Your new Sacrifice will be number XI."

There was a quick outburst that I wasn't expecting but it didn't phase any of the others. "What? Excuse me for my rudeness, but that's preposterous!"

The shouts came from the blonde with light golden ears sitting off to my left. He had sat up in his seat, leaning forward his with hands gripping the arms of the chair. His emerald eyes were narrowed with anger and he looked thoroughly appalled.

"Oh Vexen, I'm not that bad," someone else said. I turned my head to the right to see the strange pink haired man smirking. "Besides, I believe _I _should be the one to complain."

"Oh that's rich, XI. You of all nobodies. Sir, isn't there someone more suitable?"

"Going to defy orders now? You survived with Xigbar, you can survive with me," the pink haired guy said.

"Even Xigbar has more control when it comes to sexual urges. Besides, he doesn't think that consistently messing around with my lab is the most amusing way to pass the time,"

"Oh please. He thinks it's funny enough. He just never really bothered with it because he and his little British boy were always around drinking or having a good fu-"

"Enough you two," the Superior cut in, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. My head jolted with a nasty throb and my ears fell back. The hand on my lower back began to rub circles, the arm pulling me tighter against Axel's body. The warmth of his body heat was soothing but it didn't help the pain in my head.

"You two already sound like a grumpy married couple," number II said. He let out a roar of a laugh and was met with two glares.

Xemnas spoke up before anyone else could comment. "I've made these choices and I have good reason for all of you being paired the way you are. If you don't like it, then I must inform you that I'm not changing anything. If you wish to defy my orders, than you can be eliminated. Take your pick." No one said a word. I noticed number XI sit back in his chair with a huff and he crossed his arms. IV did a very similar action.

"Now, you two will be the Depthless unit. Any protest to the name?" Again it was silent. "Good. Number IV, I'm expecting you to be mature about this. I understand that you and XI have your own conflicts with one another, but I trust that you can work this out. You'll understand in time. Now," he went on. My eyes were beginning to water at this point, but I did my best to wipe the moisture away without anyone taking notice. Throb, throb, throb. Why did my head hurt so much?

"Number VI, your partner will be number IX." My eyes were watering more and I couldn't see clearly. I wiped the tears away again and let a hand run up through my hair, staying there for a moment while I rubbed at my temple slowly with my thumb. I couldn't see who either of those number belonged to. "And your name will be Dreamless."

I bit my lip then to prevent a small sound of pain from leaving my mouth. It felt like my head was splitting in two, the pain white hot.

"XII, we've already had a talk."

The words seemed so clear, louder than what they should be. And they were piercing. I couldn't fathom just what was going on. I felt the heat of Axel's stare and knew he was trying to figure out what was going on as well. My tail swished around like a whip lashing out. My muscles tensed and I could suddenly see images in my head. Faces…the faces of the people in the room with us now. And with each face came a whispered name.

Eye patch and a larger than life personality.

_Xigbar._

Dreadlocks and a fierce gust of air.

_Xaldin._

Cold eyes and an equally frosty attitude.

_Vexen._

A stern face and hard stance.

_Lexeaus. _

Calculating and level-headed.

_Zexion._

Carefree and melodious.

_Demyx._

Piercings and a love of chance.

_Luxord._

Roses and a teasing personality.

_Marluxia._

Evil fun and sadism.

_Larxene._

I already had memory of who Xemnas, Saïx and Axel were. My eyes were bleary as I looked around the room and I was amazed with myself that I was able to place a name with each face. And just like that, I felt like I knew each person, their personalities and everything. It was disconcerting and I felt myself freeze with shock.

And as fast as it came, the pain in my head was gone. I was left on shaky knees and feeling terribly drained and exhausted. I was sure that Axel felt the weight of me become heavier as it became more difficult to hold myself up. He supported me, holding me up so I didn't collapse on the floor. He showed no serious reaction to what was happening, but I could feel his nerves running on edge and he had a sharp strike of panic flow through him. I had no way to tell him I was fine. I insisted it in my head, hoping that whatever connection between us would relay the message.

"And for our final two," Xemnas spoke as he turned to me and Axel. We continued to stand in the middle of the room and all eyes were on us now. Xemnas looked satisfied and almost excited for whatever he was about to tell us. I gained the sense that he wasn't too fond of Axel or me or just both of us and I couldn't explain why.

"Our famous little duo. To see you two fight again certainly shall be a nice treat, wouldn't you say? Now, what name could be given to such a formidable pair? Only something of high standards and meaning will do, no?"

Axel wasn't enjoying this at all. Again his body temperature rose and I could feel his murderous intent. He really hated this guy.

"What name would be appropriate, Axel?" Xemnas inquired. But the redhead kept his lips sealed shut and didn't offer him anything. I didn't know how many people here were brave enough to meet someone so intimidating eye to eye, but Axel wasn't bothered and he stared Xemnas down.

"You've nothing to offer? Because I believe I have the perfect name for you." I didn't know what to feel. I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't understand why there was such hatred in the air and something told me it went way beyond the events of my dream that had involved the Superior.

"How does Breathless sound to you?"

I felt the most wild pulse of rage from Axel's energy and he didn't hesitate this time to summon full flames into his palms. His grip on me completely let go and it was so unexpected that I had no time to regain my balance and I fell to my knees on the floor.

"No!" Axel shouted. "There is no way, I can't accept that! What do you have planned? I know full and well that Xig and Lux and Xal and Lex are all True Units. Why would you permit that?"

"Silence, Axel," Xemnas said calmly, yet powerfully. The expression on his face was annoyance and satisfaction and his orange eyes were closed. "Times are going to get rough now that the Key bearer has awakened and he is with his Fighter. I need this organization in top form and that can only happen when you are all paired up with your respectable partners. At least most of you. And a Unit's true Name unleashes true power. Now, if you have problems with any of this, then you will have to deal with it."

Axel was visibly shaking. I was shaking as well and my stomach was churning. I didn't want to stand for fear of falling again and I didn't know how much help Axel would be when he was as furious as he was now. Luckily the fire in his hands had extinguished.

"This matter is over. The change is done and when this meeting has been adjourned, you will all make the move to your new rooms." He paused and let the room fall quiet to ease the mood. Axel refused to look at anyone and turned his eyes down to me. He reached a hand out and pulled me to my feet, a bit rougher than he meant to, and let go of my arm in favor of clenching his fists.

"No missions will be assigned for the rest of the day as you all move. Tomorrow though, assignments will be made. Things will be acting up once more seeing that Sora is now awake. We are in luck though. Seeing that Roxas did not join together with Sora, not all of his memories will be returned and he will not be at full power. It's surprising that he even woke up and that matter will have to be explored in time. For now, we'll resume regular duties. Also, I believe that giving Sora a proper greeting at some point will be in store as well." I wish I knew what was going on and what all this talk was. "For now, you are all excused for the rest of the time till tomorrow comes."

* * *

My head was spinning as I was pulled through the dark portal and into a room that I didn't recognize. Axel was in a bad mood and I didn't know what in the world I was supposed to do. We were very much in a large bedroom filled with various novelties that were a striking contrast to the previous room that was void of everything but the chairs. This room was much better, not as empty and feeling like an actual place, not just a void space. The main feature was the extremely large four poster bed that dominated the room. The bedspread was a rich maroon lined with sapphire blue and looked very comfortable right now.

I didn't realize how tired I was until now. My eye lids began to droop as I studied the bed and I could feel my body beginning to shut down. My brain was giving up and my knees became weak once again.

I was suddenly swept up into Axel's arms and he carried me, bridal style, over to the bed. He set me down gently, my head coming to rest on the squishy pillow as the redhead moved and began to unlace my sneakers. He slipped my shoes off and set them on the floor before approaching me again and lifting my body with one hand, the other hand pulling the covers out from under me. He covered me up to my shoulders and gave me a reassuring smile. I could still feel his fury in his energy.

"You don't have anything to worry about, Rox," he spoke softly. He leaned down and kissed my forehead and I could feel my eyes closing on their own, a small smile crossing my face from the loving gesture. But it wasn't enough and I wasn't sure why. So when he began to straighten back up, I grasped the side of his face with my right hand and guided him back down so our lips could touch, just barely, in a delicate kiss. It sent a shock through my system since I didn't know what compelled me to do that, but I was glad afterwards. His energy swelled with a different emotion and I could feel it sweep around me warmly like a protective blanket.

"You were really angry back there." That's all I could say.

He straightened up this time and rubbed the back of his neck. I didn't know if I had any influence with it, but he didn't feel as angry anymore.

He scoffed and I felt like I was missing out on something. His eyes narrowed as he turned them to something else in the room. "If you could remember everything, you'd understand."

That made me feel like a burden. Like I should have my memories back already and there was just something wrong with me. The way Axel said it was a bit much, but I knew he didn't truly mean anything harmful by it. Thinking about it now, this couldn't be the best thing for him either, seeing that he has to take care of me. The hurt I felt though must have reflected on my face because when his jade eyes turned back to me, he looked immediately regretful.

"Look, I didn't mean anything by that. Everything is just out of whack and I know this situation is worst for you than it is for me. Just don't take any of my comments personally."

He was apologizing to me but I wanted to apologize to him. I was still lost as to why he brought me to this place, but there obviously had to have some meaning behind it.

I was about to start asking questions when a long yawn escaped my mouth. "You need to sleep," Axel said. He brushed the hair around my face back and kissed my forehead once more.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him. I felt nervous thinking about Axel leaving me all alone.

"I have some things to do. Don't worry, you'll be fine. And once you wake up, we have a lot of talking to do."

That seemed fair enough. I was tired enough that I thought I wouldn't have a problem falling to sleep.

But a few minutes after watching Axel disappear through his dark portal, I laid there in bed with no capability of drifting off.

* * *

Demyx was expecting the dark portal to open in his room. So when it did, and Axel took a step out, he wasn't shocked. He remained on his bed, his sitar in his hands as he tuned the strings. What use was his weapon if it was fine for battle use but didn't sound good?

"Do you need any help?" Demyx asked without looking up. He plucked one of the strings, listening to the sound resonate before twisting the knob to tighten it.

Axel looked around the room and knew that there wasn't much to grab. All he had stored here were cloaks and other clothes, as well as some of his things from the bathroom. Most of his belongings were still located in Roxas' room. When they had switched partners after Roxas had left, he had no desire to move everything out of there. The room sat, un-occupied aside from the moments when Axel would wander in there to sit and just be in the room. He felt no need to move all of his things into Demyx's room. He always had it set in his mind that Roxas would return, or that he would find the boy.

"It's fine. I don't have much," Axel said with a dead tone. It wasn't that he was trying to be mean to Demyx, he was just trying to show Demyx that he had to let Axel go. The redhead knew that the blonde held some sort of feelings for him, though technically it was supposedly impossible. It wasn't an annoying thing; Demyx was one of his best friends, aside from Roxas. He didn't want to hurt the other Nobody, but he wasn't fond of Demyx and his miniscule amount of resentment towards Roxas.

He figured that when Demyx found his Soulmate, he would understand why Axel was so attached to the small blonde. Roxas was his life, and everyone knew that besides the boy himself. But he'd remember one day. And Demyx would find that person that he was supposed to be with.

"How's Roxas?" Demyx asked, still refusing to lift his head. The strings of his sitar were tuned to his satisfaction and he strummed them all together.

"He should be sleeping right now, but I know he's not. I can feel his anxiety." Axel grabbed his clothes and folded them over his arm before moving to the large bathroom attached to the spacious room.

"Can't blame him. It's like when we first joined. I was terrified to be here."

Axel, having all the items he needed nodded to display that he understood. He walked back out and stood before Demyx who finally caved in and looked up. Axel sighed when their eyes met and shook his head a bit. Demyx understood that the redhead could read him and he lowered his eyes once more. He did his best to remain completely blank, but that was like asking a fish to live out of water. Nobodies or not, he was very expressive, mainly against his will, when it came to what he was feeling.

"Buck up, Dem," Axel said. He offered his friend a smile. Demyx didn't return it but he offered Axel the image of his face once more.

"I know Zexion doesn't like me."

Axel scoffed before he could say anything else. "The guys hardly knows ya. And if he doesn't, well he's a hard ass anyways. He'll stay out of your way since he spends most of his free time in his own area. So I don't think you'll have to deal with him too much. But maybe you should try to talk to him. I've communicated with him before."

Demyx seemed a bit reassured by Axel's words. "Was it okay talking to him?" he asked, sounding hopeful for a good reply.

"Absolutely not. He thinks I'm an idiot. Damn kid doesn't recognize my talents. Maybe I don't think as much as him, but when I do, watch out baby! Once these brain gears get started, there is no telling what they might produce."

Demyx laughed which was what Axel wanted to hear. He knew the boy wasn't pleased about the switching of partners. He knew that Demyx knew that they were just friends and nothing more. Roxas was made for Axel. Demyx just needed to find the one he was made for.

"I have to get back to Roxas. I don't like being away from him for too long. So, good luck with the King of Torture and come to me if you need anything. You're welcome in our room anytime, except at night while I attempt to rid Rox of those ears." He grinned, his teeth glistening in the light. Demyx felt heat pooling in his cheeks and his own dirty blonde ears flattened against his head. Axel balanced his things in one arm and reached to tug at one of those ears, enticing the Nobody's tail to flicker.

"You'll loose them someday. Who knows, maybe you and Zexion can loose them together." He laughed, loud and teasing and stepped through his dark portal before Demyx's shouts of protest could reach his normal, human ears.

* * *

I missed the comforting feeling I used to have when I went to sleep. For a long time now I haven't had the luxury of falling into an easy sleep without something on my mind.

After being thrown into the situation I was in now, there was no room for expectations that I would drift off. I knew it was impossible. Axel surely knew it was impossible.

At that thought, I found my other thoughts turning to the redhead and what he could possibly be doing at the moment. He said he wouldn't be long, but ten minutes had passed by already and I was anxious. The feeling of yearning was strange, but I felt it coursing through my body fluidly and there was slight hope that Axel would feel it and return here quickly.

My eyes were trained on the room I was in; there was so much to take in. The room was large. One of the most eye captivating features were the neon signs and novelties. I looked at each, following the glow of colors that illuminated the dark room. I wondered then if there was a main light switch. It didn't matter since the light features did more than enough in at least making the room functional as far as being able to see.

I sat up in bed and looked around, allowing my eyes to follow the lights that caught my attention. From the bed, directly in front of me, was a large bureau, deep stained wood and carved to perfection. A dresser was set up next to it, shiny wood as well. In the far right corner were multiple beanbag chairs, all different and bold colors that didn't match well with the deep color of the wall. As far as my eyes could tell, the walls seemed to be red, possibly the same red of the bedspread that covered my lower half.

On the left side of the room was a large desk, covered with nick-knacks and more neon lights. In the center was a large ball, like one of the crystal balls that fortune tellers possessed. Streaks of light that imitated lightening swirled around the ball, a nice blue color that I instantly liked. I couldn't help it as I pushed the blanket covering me aside and I stood up off the bed. My feet carried me to the desk and I looked at all the objects set out before me. Pens, pencils, colored pencils, paper. Then everything else, looking thoroughly unorganized, appeared to be souvenirs of sorts.

There was a mini, what appeared to be a replica, lamp, like a wishing lamp. A small wooden dragon that was expertly hand carved and painted, as far as I could tell. My brows quirked with curiosity when I found a pair of dice and a deck of cards. Maybe Axel was a gambler? Then there was a small pouch, tied tightly, sitting near the back edge. Curiously I picked it up. It was light, weightless as though empty. But upon appearance, the bag looked full. This grabbed my attention and sucked me into the mystery further. Worried I might get caught, I was hesitant about opening the bag, but my wonder won out and I pulled the draw string to open it. And with a small 'poof!' a shower of glowing golden sparkles blew up in my face. I backed away instantly, the bag falling to the desktop. I blinked, wondering if any of the stuff got into my eyes and if it was something I should be worried about. Immediately my thoughts turned to Axel and if he would notice that I had been messing around with his things. Would he be mad at me for snooping?

Then I felt strange. Vaguely I couldn't help but question if that powdery stuff was some sort of drug or something of the like. It was scented faintly, smelling of something spicy, almost like an aftershave, and something charred at the same time. Strange, but even more strange was that it was pleasant. At that moment though, I felt weightless, like I'd lost all weight to my body and the gravity of the room was lifted away. And then looking down, I came to realize that my feet were not touching the ground.

I freaked. I was…floating? I swear my eyes were popping out of my head and I didn't know what in the world it was that I had just inhaled. Was it some hallucinogen? Was I imagining myself flying in some strange high? Just to be safe I probably shouldn't move, for risk that my feet were really on the ground and I could possibly bump into and break something. But what if this was real, that I was really floating off the ground? Could it be that powder? Magic flying powder? I still couldn't understand and now I was hurriedly growing more and more worried about touching back down to the floor.

I felt silly as well, since my limbs were flailing, if only slightly. I could only guess that this was like swimming, there was just a massive absence of cool water. I tried to shoot myself forward, propel myself to float around. I began thinking of Hayner, Pence, and Olette and how much I wanted to show them whatever this powered magic substance was. The four of us flying around Twilight Town? Pure havoc.

At that thought I found myself lifting higher and the flying was coming easier to me. This was like sprouting a pair of wings and there was nothing to hold me back from using them. It was thrilling, like nothing I'd experienced before. An adrenaline rush overwhelmed me and I found my uncertain frown turn around into an excited smile. This was pure joy, a dream that many could only keep dreaming. I was flying! All around the large room I zipped around, brushing my hand along the high ceiling, something I'd never have been able to do any other time.

"I see you snuck into the pixie dust, didn't ya Rox?"

Suddenly the presence that had returned to the room was so heavy, I expected myself to be pulled to the ground like someone just flipped a gravity switch. Instead, as my eyes found Axel, walking to the bureau to put some clothes he had bundled up in his arms away, the weightlessness seemed to increase drastically and I continued to float around. I forced myself to descend back down. I went to the bed, hovered just above it since I didn't want to loose the sensation I was feeling. I crossed my legs, sitting Indian style just above the mattress. I felt like some higher being practicing telekinesis and I chuckled inside my head. Being here in the room, Axel walked around to put the items he had in his hand away and me floating after just having the best rush of my life, I was comfortable, feeling at ease, almost like I was at home.

In truth, I didn't know where I was. Part of me was claiming that this place was where I should be, that maybe this was my home. But I yearned to be in Twilight Town as well, free of the crazy spin that was thrust into my life. I wanted to be in the Sandlot, practicing for the Struggle or in the Usual Spot just hanging around and playing darts with Hayner.

Then again, watching Axel come back into view from a room he had just previously been in, his arms now devoid of any objects, I felt a swelling in my chest that seemed to build with more pressure as the seconds ticked on. He stopped in front of the bed, watching as I hovered in place. His lips upturned and he climbed onto the bed, crawling up from the bottom like a predator stalking its pray, now smirking devilishly. I gulped down the lump that developed in my throat, lost concentration and fell to the bed with a cushioned thud. Axel didn't stop before me though, he continued on, forcing me to lay back, my head falling to the plush pillows. He climbed right on top of me and stayed there. I was able to pick up, faint as the connection might be, the desire flowing through him. The lust he was experiencing grew with the passing of time and I began to feel consumed, unable to decipher his emotions from my own.

I couldn't tell whose excitement it was that was making my heart thump almost deafeningly but everything seemed to meld together into a confusing jumble of feelings. My heart seemed to leap into my throat and I had two desires; tell him to wait, to push him off so I could figure out what this feeling inside of me was and to try and comprehend my immense and sudden attraction. The other feeling was to lean up and plant my lips on his and just forget about everything.

His face was right above mine, so close and not uncomfortable, definitely a questionable thing. I wanted to kiss him, or rather I wanted him to kiss me but I just wasn't sure. My brows were knit and I searched his eyes for a clear understanding of what he was feeling. Those acidic orbs were just as clouded as our connection, frustrating me a bit. Whether Axel felt my sudden new mood or not, he sat up further onto his forearms and he was now looking at me with question being displayed over his face.

"Rox, what are you thinking?" he asked me calmly.

I knew what I wanted to say but arranging the words to form a coherent sentence was proving to be more difficult. I found myself choked up with no ability to speak. I could only stare at the impossibly handsome face and want to touch, explore and become acquainted with. Or maybe it was reacquainted.

My question built, took form and was forced out of my mouth. "Axel," I asked, sounding like a small child which was truly an embarrassment. "Why? Why all of this, why are we close? Why do you kiss me like we're together? Why…?" That was the true question, was it not? That's all I really wanted to know. So I summed everything I had just asked and inquired, "Why?"

Axel leaned down and I waiting for him to kiss me, closed my eyes in anticipation. But no lips fell upon mine. Instead I felt the unnaturally warm feel of his skin, feeling like a small fire upon me as he rested his forehead on mine. I kept my eyes closed, drank in the good feelings he surrounded me with. Amazing, my mind reeled. No one has made me feel like this, and yet, here I was, being so close and intimate with a person that filled me with odd feelings and a mass amount of uncertainty and confusion.

"Roxie, there's a lot that you don't know. But, please, never question how much I love you."

* * *

**This one was a pain to dish out. But it's done and your thoughts would be highly appreciated. **

**To be continued…**


	6. Senseless

**All set and ready for a new chapter. Again, any questions you may have, I will gladly answer to the best of my abilities. I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am! The plot bunnies are gnawing at me!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. **

**So, please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

**I don't know what's going on. Xemnas paired everyone together (well, mostly everyone) with their True Pairs? That's as berserk as The Puppy on one of his freak nights. Heh, he must have a good reason. Not sure why he paired me with Mr. Stick-Up-The-Ass though. Whatever, now's a good chance to rid him of those ears. **

* * *

I have never before woken up in someone's arms. At least, as far as memory serves. It felt right though, safe. Familiar almost, but I know that I've woken to an empty bed surrounding me all my life. Then again, with everything I was learning about myself, I couldn't be too sure about anything anymore. And the way I connected with Axel and had easily fallen and cared for him raised many questions.

When I opened my eyes, I found a pair of beautiful green eyes looking back at me. A smile curled onto his face and Axel leaned forward to kiss my temple and stroke my cheek lovingly. It felt like a regular pulse, the bursts of happiness that I felt coming from him. It made me happy as well and I smiled without meaning to. This connection was definitely strange and I was feeling eager to learn more about it.

"Morning," he spoke. His arms, encircling my waist, tightened and he buried his face into my neck. It tickled, his strands of hair caressing my cheek and throat. I squirmed a bit and felt myself glowing on the inside. A strange feeling, like the sensation of loss was being pushed away. Had I missed this? Was it possible to miss something you couldn't remember ever having? Then, the feeling of sadness, a pang in my chest that I knew belonged to Axel as he held me tighter still. "I've missed you," he said

"I missed you too," I said without any thought. The words had just slipped out, the voice of another me, perhaps the one that remembered this handsome face. Regardless, there was true meaning and I meant those words, even if I was unsure how I was able to. He was glad that I said them, I could tell.

The feeling of soft kisses being left on my neck made me shiver. And no matter how good they felt, how enlightened they made me, and how much I wanted them, I pulled away slowly so I could look Axel in the face. I expressed my question through my eyes, still trying to comprehend everything that was going on. Clueless as ever, I spoke, "I'm lost. I don't know where I am. I hardly remember who you are." I rubbed the last bit of sleep from my eyes and looked around the room.

The glow of the neon novelties was bright enough to act as natural nightlights. I felt a bit drowsy, but that was only because I had just woken. I knew that once the post-sleep was gone, then I should feel well rested. My only problem was that I couldn't decipher what time it was. The clock on the desk was staring at me, bright red numbers displaying a time of 9:22. That wasn't helpful though. I may have just taken a nap. It was only about seven or eight, maybe, when I had drifted off to sleep.

Normally I would look out to the skies to figure these things out. In Twilight Town, the sky wasn't the biggest help since it was usually the same orange-purple all day long. Over time I had come accustomed to this and picked up on the subtle changes that depicted the time of day, the sky a bit lighter in the morning, and darker with more blotches of purple at night.

"What time is it?" I asked. I looked over towards the far side of the room. I had taken notice that the entire wall was glass and looked like it opened up to a huge balcony outside. And through that window, I saw dark, night skies and the biggest, brightest moon. Its shape was like a heart. The first time I had noticed this, the time before I had drifted to sleep, I had stared in awe.

"_What are the small pink things floating towards it?" I asked Axel, watching as a few of those pink objects floated towards that wondrous moon, closer and closer until they collided with it in a small burst of white light. _

"_Hearts," he explained. I felt myself fall into wonder but I figured I'd get answers to that later down the road. _

Now as I stared outside, more of those small pink hearts drifted towards that moon.

"It's morning. I suppose you'll have to get used to waking up in the dark again." He chuckled and stretched his arms high above his head, yawning widely. "We should go get breakfast."

Breakfast. Why did such a causal thing seem so strange, so ordinary for a place like this. It was hard to imagine the other members sitting so normally around a table with the scent of French toast and syrup in the air. This seemed highly unbelievable and that thought must have translated to my face, because Axel chuckled and shifted, sitting up and throwing the covers back.

I found that I didn't know much about what had happened the night before. I must have obviously been asleep before Axel since he was dressed in simple pajama bottoms and nothing else. How had I missed the heated warmth of his skin? And wasn't I cooking the night before with him and his unnatural body temperature surrounding me, holding me all night? Questions, that's all that filled my head these days.

I felt the heat, a very comfortable temp, leave as he got up and out of bed. A literal cold of the loss of his body heat and a metaphorical cool of the feeling of loss from not having his arms holding me anymore washed over me. I couldn't help but stare, watch as he walked to the bureau to get dressed. It was just one of those things, a moment where your eyes are trained to one object and refused to leave it, no matter how many times you try to turn your head. I was fixated and I didn't know why. I wanted to curl into that body, to be able to have some feel of his skin, some form of contact between us.

"Do you need a shower first? I took one last night before bed. It's open for you."

He was looking at me. I was looking at him but at the same time it wasn't registered in my head that we were staring at each other. By the time I managed to snap out of this trance, Axel was dressed in his black leather cloak and pants. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed after reaching below to pull out his pair of boots. He was sliding them on when he spoke again. "Are you going to answer me or have you lost your voice or what?" He turned around to face me and studied me with scrutiny. "Babe?"

His one word really knocked me over for some reason. That affectionate pet name, one a lover gives their other half. Why did he call me by that? Why was I happy to hear it? Why did it make me want to smile and dance and bask in the glory of being the only one referenced to by that name?

But how did I know he didn't call other people that?

I think I just knew.

"Shower," I said, almost like a robot, deprived of feeling. I understood what he was saying but his words seemed to flow in one ear and out the other. My brain was shutting down, I guess. There was too much to take in. "Yeah. I guess I will."

I moved slow. His eyes were on me the entire time and I just watched the floor beneath my feet as I padded off past him. "This door, right?" I asked and pointed to the door on the far side of the room. He nodded towards me with a frown. I could see the worry wrinkles on his forehead and wished they weren't there. "And what about clothes?"

"You're things are in here with mine," he said and motioned to the bureau. "Underwear in the dresser, top drawer. Right side is yours, left side is mine." He grinned, almost cutely. "Choose either, I don't mind."

I didn't have a reaction to that. I moved by him and opened the top drawer. I could feel my cheeks flame as I looked everything over. All normal. Boxer briefs, not normal boxers like I had at home. Well, whatever. If I had to wear the same thing as Axel (would I have to?) then I suppose boxers wouldn't work the best with the tight black pants. The thought made my cheeks flame even more. I think Axel picked up on this and he was behind me in a second and grabbed a pair of black briefs from the right side. His arms were on either side of my body and he held the under garments before me. His body heat was extremely warm and close and I could feel myself loosening up, getting more comfortable and my body asked to lean back into him. "Just for you," he said and I could picture his grin in my head. By the tone of voice he used, he had the face of a quite pleased predator.

"Thanks," I mumbled and snatched them, balling them up into my hand. I ducked out from between his arms and moved to open the bureau. Standing there, it was obvious which cloaks were mine and which were Axel's. Mine were shorter. I can't really say where my hesitation came from, but I was slow in reaching up to grab one of those cloaks. The material was smooth between my fingers. But something about it, a sensation that crept upon me. It was like a ghostly hand, invisible to the eye had reached out and slithering along my arm, creeping higher and higher. I pulled my hand back and bit my lip, unsure about the feeling I just received.

"They're enchanted," he remarked and reached up, pulling one of my shorter cloaks down. He held it before me, like he was showing it off. "With the lack of heart, Nobodies seem to have heightened senses in other areas. A better feel for energies and such. So there's magic embedded in these so that our energies are highly suppressed, at least to each other. And also, they are essential in ensuring that we are not entirely consumed by the darkness. They allow us to travel through the Dark Corridor without being attacked by the Heartless."

My brows were knit together at this point. I understood what he was saying and now very curious. "Like, how well is everyone with sensing each other? What's the extent of their skill?" I had no other way to word that. And if what he was saying was true, why wasn't I picking up on anyone's energies? To be honest, I felt something since I first set foot in this…place…but it was like one giant garbled mess that made no sense.

"Enough that we would be able to tell who's energy belongs to who and where they are. We pick up on moods, though Xemnas and Saïx disagree with that possibility immediately." He bent down and grabbed a pair of black pants that were folded neatly below our cloaks and handed them to me.

"Why would they disagree with the moods?" I asked. I gazed up at Axel, knowing full and well what my face must look like. I was told by Hayner that I looked like a seriously sad puppy when I was curious about something. Axel looked pained upon gazing at my face and looked away, averting his eyes to the neon light above the bed. _Open 24/7._

"Well, that would be because we, being Nobodies, have no emotion. We're blank, beings with nothing. Or so we're told."

I was told something like this. The day before, in that white room with that strange freaky guy…and Naminé too, she said something about Nobodies.

"So, Nobodies. Tell me, how are we um, born? I'm not sure I understand too much." I bit the inside of my cheek, a show of insecurity, but not clearly visible to another person. I looked down at the pants in my hands, the briefs gripped in my fist. A hand beneath my chin forced me to look up. Axel was smiling down at me but it wasn't happy or anything of the like. It was hard to tell just what it was he was expressing. I felt something heavy through our connection, like a major secret that weighed heavily on him.

"We'll save that for another time. Perhaps later today. I'm not sure what Xemnas had planned for us. Or you, more particularly. So go ahead with your shower, I'll be waiting for you right here." He handed the cloak off to me and I took it, feeling its strange sensation lap at me and run up my arms and over my chest. A shield, I thought, wanting to refer to it as something harmless. It was harmless. It was only a new impression that I would have to grow used to. Just like so much else.

I walked to the bathroom with small steps, looking out the back glass wall the entire way. More hearts, three that I could see drifted up towards the moon disappeared with a small burst. Another mystery to add to the list.

Once the bathroom door was shut behind me it felt like I could finally let out a small breath of relief and I felt my entire body loosen up, all tension that kept me upright gone. I hunched a bit before straightening up and getting a good look. Like the bedroom, the bathroom was very accommodating. Huge in my standards. With a long, marble countertop that held two sinks. Products were organized along the surface. It was like a married couple occupied this place, his and her products set up neatly. Only here it was his and his products. I walked closer and looked at each. My nose scrunched up as I looked at them closer. The brand names were nothing I've ever heard of but it was the same exact stuff that I used on my own hair to keep my spikes upright perfectly. How odd. Could it be that…was this stuff _mine?_

I sighed and shook my head. Just get through this. Don't be surprised by the small things anymore, just play along with it until you get answers.

The shower was big enough. All glass and it could clearly fit more than two people if the chance arose. Separate from the shower though, was a jacuzzi tub that looked extremely inviting. If I wasn't pressured on time, I'd take a long soak and someone would surely have to drag me out. And by display of how Axel felt towards me, he wouldn't be bashful in anyway of doing just that. Or he'd probably join me.

I shivered at that image; Axel sinking into the bathtub with me, hot water growing hotter with his added heat and bubbles floating around. It felt more real, like a memory rather than a pleasant thought. Man, what did we do before?

I stripped my clothes, intent on getting in the shower and out of here quicker. My shirt flew up and over my head as I tore it off. I unbuttoned my jeans, wondering how I was able to sleep in them last night. I glanced up briefly in the mirror at that moment and I stopped what I was doing, my jeans sitting just below my hips, boxers being shown as well as one other detail I had been too distracted to remember. Now, it was present, clear as day and completely colored in.** XIII**. It was there, on my hip, bold black lines that no longer looked like a nasty bruise. It was now a tattoo, etched into my skin permanently. I didn't want to think about it. I didn't want to know I was marked, that I really was number thirteen. This one mark, it was evidence, undeniable proof that I had, in fact, once been part of this organization.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I closed my eyes and undressed without looking into the mirror again. I shed my jeans and boxers quickly and hurried to the shower. My frustrated tears mixed in with the water drops that rained down over my head from the nice shower head that was directly above, hanging from the ceiling. I could distinguish them, taste their salt content on my lips when I opened my mouth for a moment.

I stood there, water splashing over me for a while before I finally let everything sink in. I was here, a place I was once before. I didn't remember it, but that would surely change, I was certain. I would remember, recall moments I had here and the faces of all those people will return with more definition than the small reminder I had yesterday when I first arrived. Everything will be back to normal and I'll function just as I had before. I had to, because I had no other options. Axel was the only person I had to trust now. And I didn't even know if I could trust him or not. Something told me yes. Past emotions, a previous connection between us. Whatever it was, it was there and it was screaming at me to accept him and bond with him. Because if I did, then everything would be okay. He'd protect me, for sure.

I got out of the shower and dried off with the fluffy towel that hung from the rack on the wall opposite the sinks. I pulled on the boxer briefs, feeling not so uncomfortable in them before pulling the pants on. They were snug but offered enough room to move freely. Lastly, I looked at the cloak resting on the countertop and picked it up. I didn't get a shirt to wear underneath this? Wouldn't it get sticky or something?

Oh well, I thought, suck it up. I slid my arms into the sleeves and zipped it up. The stings for the hood, decorated with small silver ornaments, jangled when I moved but the sound was pretty cool, actually. I loved the sound of bells, small ones to the large ones that chimed on the tower back in town. The sound reminded me of them.

With one last glance in the mirror I opened the door, feeling a rush of cool air invading the previous steamy room. I walked back into the bedroom to find Axel lying back on the bed, eyes closed and hands behind his head. I'm not sure what it was but I took noticed to the absence of his presence, the feel of him when I approached. That was one thing I liked, the feel of his warmth in the air. This cloak was suppressing that and I wasn't quite sure I liked it.

"All ready?" he asked and opened his eyes. He didn't move, watching me instead. He then beckoned me forward with a sinister finger. I moved to him, taking a step closer to the bed before he grabbed my forearm and yanked me down. I fell on top of him with a small huff and he chuckled heartily. That eased my annoyance and filled me with mirth. His lips sought mine and captured them. I had no strength to resist him, no will to reject the soft feel of his lips kissing mine. I was kissing a familiar stranger and I couldn't pull away. Instead, I leaned into it, feeling my half heart pour open, my soul searching for something, stretching and crying for his. My entire body tingled and my hands moved to grasp his neck lightly in hopes of keeping his head still and not breaking the connection. I didn't know what was happening, not understanding why I was so wholly enjoying this and craving more of it, craving more of Axel. I didn't….I couldn't possibly be so comfortable with him already.

He pulled away. Something truly was happening between us. As though being able to read my mind, he spoke, "Sometimes the mind can forget a face, the heart can forget a touch." He smiled and kissed me deeply. "But the soul can never forget its perfect match."

There was something so perfect in the way he said that. I shivered and he ran his hands over my back and up again before cupping my face. I wished that we could just stay here all day, to talk and kiss some more and just be wrapped around each other. I knew that dream was thwarted when he said, "Now let's really go. I'm hungry."

I moved off of him and sat on the edge of the bed. He moved off and ducked down to look under it, pulling out a pair of boots, similar to his own. "Just for you, madam. May I assist you?" He pulled off a British accent well and I chuckled. He looked at my bare feet for a moment and went to the dresser to get a pair of socks that resided with our underwear. He pulled out a pair of plain black (I was starting to notice a color pattern) and kneeled down before me. He looked up at me quickly and brought one hand up, grasping my ankle and just holding it. I wondered what he was doing, because really, I could put my own socks and boots on.

Then he tickled the bottom sole of my foot. And I screamed pretty much the most un-manliest scream possible. I struggled against his hold, trying to pull my foot back but he wouldn't let up. "Axel!" I wasn't even laughing. Did he not get that I hated being tickled more than anything? "Serious! Stop!"

And he did. Long enough to tackle me and pin me to the bed where he began to attack my ears. I pinned my blonde ears back in hopes that that would help but it didn't and he went on his merry way, fingers enticing my ears. I grabbed hold of his wrists, twisting my head this way and that way. I didn't want to hurt him but the guy was about three seconds from a knee to a very unpleasant place.

"Stop!"

His hands stopped, his fingers relaxing. He hovered above me, straddling my waist, his face inches from mine. The tempting lips that I wanted to taste once again, oh so badly were so close to my own. I felt my own lips part with want and I lifted my chin, trying to get closer but not making the first move. Then he moved his face, burying it into my neck and nipping at my skin devilishly. I gasped, letting go of his wrists in favor of running my fingers through his hair.

"I missed you so much," he breathed against my neck, hot air sending shivers down my spine. I arched into his touch, my movements feeling so strange. It was like I was in this position before, I moved so naturally with him. My head rested against my shoulder as I allowed him full access to ravishing my neck. But, much to my displeasure, it didn't last long. He pushed up and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet beside him. "Food," he groaned. I couldn't suppress my grin and nodded. Food sounded nice.

The dark portal opened behind me, completely catching me off guard. I was led, a hand wrapped around my shoulder to keep me close, straight into the portal. The darkness consumed us both and I heard the sound of it closing behind us.

The thing about these portals; it was completely dark. There was nothing but black all around, darkness being your only friend. With one exception. Your destination was the only light. Literally. The doorway out of here was a light that seemed to suck you in, draw you to it and it enveloped you and the next thing you know, you're suddenly in an entirely different place from where you started. In our case, we were standing in what I could only guess to be the dining hall.

It wasn't white, as I had suspected it would be. It was large, like every other room, and three of the four walls were glass, just like the one wall in our bedroom. And my expectations for the table were blown away since I was expecting a long marble table. Nope, instead it was circular with multiple chairs around the entire edge. And it wasn't marble, instead another stone that was more silvery in look. It looked smooth like marble though, glassy on the surface and I could feel its coolness beneath my fingers. The other, non glass wall was metallic with markings molded into it. The oddest thing was the keyhole shaped portal. I had this strange feeling telling me that it acted as a doorway. But it wasn't _in_ the wall, the way a normal doorframe was. Instead it was set just before the door and the entire middle was filled with a flowing blue mist. That was the best way to describe it. I'd rather call it blue liquid instead, but how could that be possible?

The table wasn't empty. Demyx was there, munching away on a bowl of cereal. He looked up when we entered and grinned excitedly. Beside him was the gray haired, boisterous guy. The gears in my head began to clink and clank as I found the names that had magically popped into my head yesterday. That there was Xigbar. And right beside Xigbar was the blonde with the piercings…Luxord.

"Morning lovebirds," Xigbar said and laughed before chugging whatever was in the black mug before him. He eyed me with that one golden eye which crinkled as he smiled. "Aw, I see you didn't have a good time last night reconnecting. What a shame, little dude. I was sure that upon remembering Axel there, you two totally would have…"

"Yeah, so it'd be great if you shut up," Axel said. I glanced up to see that his green eyes were narrowed. Xigbar smirked with triumph and Luxord chuckled heartily. Demyx, meanwhile, lowered his head and slurped the milk in his bowl.

"Touchy now, aren't we? Maybe you're prudish, seeing as you didn't rob Demy over here of his cute little ears," Xigbar teased, seemingly knowing what buttons to push to send Axel off. I felt a nervousness pool in my stomach, feeling the heat of anger flash through the redhead. I gulped and had the impulse of taking Axel's hand within my own, thinking that maybe my touch could comfort him. My hand wouldn't move though. I just turned my eyes down to the floor. I knew that the annoyance I was feeling inside wasn't Axel's and I wish it would leave.

"Breakfast. Let's go get some Roxas," Axel growled out and took my hand, leading me towards that blue swirling portal. I kept my mouth firmly shut though. I had a good bit of words to spurt out at Xigbar. It was smarter to keep all of it to myself and let Axel handle things. At least until I grew more familiar with everyone here.

Just as we started through the portal, I heard the distinct sound of a dark portal opening and Xigbar's amused laugh of, "Aw Dem, I didn't mean any harm." It was my only indication that Demyx was upset and had left. Curious, that's what I was.

The portal led us into an industrial sized kitchen. There was everything that was needed, including all sorts of appliances, plenty of counter space and so on. The theme of dull colors dragged on into here as well, seeing as the walls were that metallic silver, lined with the strange patterns. And the counter tops, not to my surprise, were white, like marble. This entire place must have been styled by one person, or they didn't have many resources when building.

"What was Xigbar talking about?" I found myself asking. It must have been an unconscious reaction because the words left my lips as I was stupidly staring at the place around me. I followed closely behind Axel, feeling his radiating warmth surround me in this oddly chilly kitchen. He stopped before the large steel-plated fridge but didn't turn to look at me. Instead he sighed and I noticed that his shoulders hunched a fraction and I felt bad, like I had intruded upon something.

"It's nothing to worry about." He must have felt the need to tell me things, since he didn't stop there. "Just, Demyx and I had been partners before and it's not exactly secret that he's a tad bit smitten with me."

I quirked my brows and frowned. "But Nobodies don't have emotions," I said. It sounded stupid, like textbook knowledge. I scolded myself as he chuckled bitterly.

"Like I said Rox, the emotionless thing is completely ridiculous. Emotions don't just come from the heart." He stopped and finally turned to face me, a single finger moving to trace the line of my jaw. " We also have souls. And logically, brains which scientifically proves that we have emotions. Endorphins and all of that fun stuff." And he turned back and opened the fridge, sending out a wave of chilly air that attacked me.

Okay, so I understood where he was coming from with the whole emotions thing. I still felt unsure though, maybe because of everything going on around me. I was starting to feel anxious and nervous again, wanting to be back in the bedroom, or rather, back in Twilight Town where I was familiar with everything and I had no worries, just boredom and the impending doom of school.

"I kinda want something light. Toast and jam…maybe some fruit too."

In my head, this sounded strange. I couldn't explain the feeling, like I knew somehow that this wasn't a normal breakfast for Axel. I suddenly spurred a new way of going about everything and I decided to follow along with these feelings I was getting and ask questions or voice what I was thinking.

"You're normally a big eater, aren't you?"

We probably weren't ever going to get to make any breakfast with the amount of times he stopped what he was doing so he could turn to face me with some look. This time it was a look of delight and mild surprise. I blushed under his stare and felt him take a step closer to me.

The hand under my chin made me look up and his lips were on mine. I was easily getting used to kissing him, finding it as natural as any part of nature, like something that was just supposed to happen with no hesitation. And he wouldn't stop kissing me, not that I minded. With every touch of our lips, I was beginning to comprehend the fact that there was no denying anything. We must have been together before. It was so obvious, and it finally dawned on me, cemented itself as a fact that was to be known. Axel and I were together before, intimate just like we were now. The thought, so pleasant to think, sent shivers through my entire being.

"Your memory is getting better," he mumbled against my lips before smiling. He backed away and ruffled my hair, then tugged one of my ears. I wasn't expecting this move and I let out a small hiss, backed up instantly with a horrible blush and my tail bristling just a bit.

"Ooh, kitty's angry," he teased and turned back to the fridge.

I helped get our breakfast. Which was a strange thing only because Axel already knew what I wanted. "Grape jelly, not strawberry. And orange juice with no pulp." I was not expecting this and it freaked me out just a bit. I repeated in my head that I was here before and Axel knew me probably better than anyone else. Very freaky.

I was glad he decided to go with something small because, though I was hungry, the nerves in my stomach weren't making me feel too great and I knew eating something big wasn't going to help in any way.

On our way back to the dining room, I noticed Axel already digging in, taking a healthy bite out of the peach he had grabbed hold of. And as we walked out of the portal and to the table (which now held two more occupants beside Xigbar and Luxord) his peach was already halfway gone.

"Hungry?" I asked as we sat down, Axel sitting next to who I recognized to be Marluxia, and I took the seat next to him. The five of us, me, Axel, Marluxia, Luxord, and Xigbar were all sitting together, no seats vacant between us. Across the table, however, there was one lone member. The lone female, Larxene. Instantly, I felt the sheer coldness radiating off of her. And somehow, I felt like it was directed towards me.

"Take it down a notch Larx, the kid just got here. Don't scare him off." Marluxia had spoken, his voice somehow deep and sultry but lacking the intent of being sexy. It was the voice of a natural flirt, I thought, finding the hairs on my arms and neck standing just from the sound.

Larxene directed her glare from me to Marluxia and promptly flipped him off. She pouted angrily, arms crossed for a moment.

"The wrong side of the bed calls to you, doesn't it?" Marluxia went on. I could feel the smirk in his words and glancing over, I noticed the actual appearance on his face. The girl didn't seem thrilled one bit and her cold aurora suddenly turned murderous. But Marluxia didn't back down. Instead he clucked his tongue and shook his head. "You need to be a bit less angry. Xemnas might think you believe you have emotions." His last line was ended with a gasp.

"Fuck you!" Larxene pushed away from the table, hips swinging dangerously as she stomped to the portal that led to the kitchen. Once gone, the silence was momentary before broken.

"If you weren't her best friend here, you'd be dead right now," Luxord spoke with an amused chuckle as he took a sip from his mug that sat on the table. "That girl might as bloody well kill something. It'd probably help her."

I still couldn't shake the coldness I felt from her, the harsh look she had thrown at me. I was shaking in my seat, unable to reach for my food, unable to move period. I just stared down at my plate, so confused and disheartened, deprived of any feeling of comfort I previously had. And it wasn't until the hand on the back of my neck, squeezing gently, a sign of support and a signal that Axel was there, by my side to watch out for me, that I relaxed. The only one I could trust, the only one I had to trust at this point. I had to believe that he brought me here for the right reasons.

"Larxene is just a bitch and she will always be a bitch," Axel commented, piece of toast sticking out from the side of his mouth. He wouldn't look down and meet my eyes. His thumb, so warm, stroked my neck up into my hairline and down to the top of the cloak that covered me. On the inside I was purring with delight, my shaking seeming to stop all at once and my comfort levels slowly beginning to rise once again.

"It seems like it's been so long Roxas," Marluxia said. It took a moment to realize that he was speaking to me. I glanced up quickly, embarrassed by my late reaction and I nodded my head.

"Uh, yeah."

Real intelligent Roxas. Very smooth.

"Didn't think you'd come back after running off on us like that. Totally thought you were hell bent on getting out and staying out." Xigbar was looking at me with a lopsided grin, sitting casually in his chair with one arm draped behind Luxord's chair. "But, little dude, we did miss ya. Now I know ya didn't expect big tough Xigbar to say something like that, but it's true. We missed our resident temper tantrum runt."

I didn't know if I should take all that as insulting or as something else. I knew that I must have had a stupid look on my face. Most likely because I felt stupid for not knowing what the hell he was talking about, and because Marluxia began to laugh…loudly.

"It's obvious someone's lost. Now now Xigbar, don't make his amnesia ridden mind have to work harder."

Somehow this all felt like a joke on me. Not the best way to boost my morale, thanks guys. Mentally I sighed, wishing desperately that I could remember more about everyone and my time here. I was simply drawing up blanks, straining for something that I knew would have to come to me gradually, however slow and painful the process. I was overwhelmed at the moment and wanted nothing short of returning to a place were it was just me and Axel.

I felt the lips on my cheek first, then the nose that nuzzled the same spot. "Ignore the bastards," Axel whispered. He then nudged my neck with his nose, placing a soft kiss at the base. "And eat something please. For me? You need food."

I couldn't tell him that my appetite was shot and I had no interest in the food before me. But I had this overpowering urge to make him happy. So I picked up my toast and nibbled it. I could sense that he wasn't satisfied but it was better than nothing.

The sound of the dark portal opening caught my attention, as well as the other's. Out walked Vexen, blonde ears upright, long skinny tail flicking around. He didn't look exactly happy, not too friendly at the moment. He looked tired, in need of something to restore the lost energy within him.

"Aw sweetheart, tired? If you just came to bed at a reasonable hour, then you'd be well rested."

"Don't," Vexen ground out, "refer to me with such a term. I might have slept better if I didn't think your insatiable lust wouldn't get the better of you."

"I wouldn't even dream of catching you off guard. I only bed with the willing."

"And proof to your lie would be your disgusting hands trying to have their way with me. Don't expect me to be joining you in bed anytime soon and do expect to serve some repercussions due to your harassment."

Vexen walked towards the kitchen portal, leaving an air of annoyance behind him.

"The first night and ya already try to sleep with him." Xigbar shook his head as Luxord's shoulders shook with laughter. Even Axel looked mildly amused, as thought this were an everyday occurrence. I felt no sense of shock, instead having the impulse to roll my eyes and mouth a 'typical.' I kept my mouth shut, feeling better.

Marluxia rolled his eyes to the ceiling, doing his best to look innocent. "What can I say? For a man his age, those ears need to be rid of. And there's nothing I like more than stealing ears."

My hands reached up towards my own ears, the soft feel of them calming me, knowing that they're still there. He noticed my movements and laughed aloud, waving a hand at me.

"Don't worry, you're off limits."

"Damn straight," Axel confirmed. I felt loved right there, felt Axel's love and protection through the connection. Heat exploded from my belly and I couldn't find the will to eat anymore.

"Alright, so enough of the lovey dovey crap. We have a mission to fulfill," Xigbar said, standing from his chair.

"Whatcha got?" Axel asked, sucking a bit of jam off his fingers.

"There's been a heartless explosion. Xemnas wants as many as we can get. So don't expect anything fancy for a while." Luxord said, his accent heavy. He drained the rest of his drink and stood up beside Xigbar. "Mainly he wants us all to supervise it and make some appearances. He's hoping to draw Sora out so he can release the hearts."

"But he doesn't want us to fight Sora, does he?" Axel asked. He looked as concerned as I felt. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Sora.

"Avoid the possibility at all costs. That's what he told us," Xigbar spoke. "It's mainly get the heartless to do their job, attract attention and get out. All the while making sure that we'll be able to capture some strong hearts."

"Sounds…" Axel was either fetching for the word he wanted to use, or he let the pause linger for some reason or another. "Lively. Fun for the whole family."

The three plus Marluxia laughed and I felt like I should be part of that, laughing along. Maybe that's what the me who was here before would have done. Maybe that's what I will do, in due time when I remember where I am and who I was.

The dark portal opened behind us, the presence suppressed but still strong. An air of superiority was what I felt. I turned to look, seeing Saïx standing there, looking just as happy as ever. Xigbar and Luxord slinked off through their own portal.

The feeling of Axel's hand on my neck calmed me. Something about Saïx's presence was almost intimidating. Between the tight lipped frown and the eyes that seemed to hold nothing at all, I could only imagine that Saïx was just what all Nobodies were supposed to be. Deprived of being.

His voice was lighter than I expected when he spoke.

"The Superior wishes to see you."

* * *

**Another one has been dished out. Hope you enjoyed, though there really wasn't much to it. I'm hoping to get into the explanations next chappie. And what could Xemnas want? Heh, I really don't even know. **

**TBC…**


	7. Earless

**Enjoy and happy reading my loves!**

**

* * *

**

**I don't like that the traitor has returned. How could trust possibly be placed in him? I don't like it, but I have no say. I do not have to trust him.**

**

* * *

**

Using a dark portal was like riding a bike. You could never forget how it was done. With ease, I had opened my own portal, just as Axel opened his own. I was told to go to the Round Room where we were the day before and that I was to sit in my own chair. I had visualized the empty chair that I took notice to yesterday. It was like a rush, the memories that came to me. The knowledge and consciousness of what I was doing returned in a breathtaking instant.

My head tingled in an unpleasant, though bearable way, and one of my ears twitched. I had stepped into the dark portal and walked through the freakish abyss. The pinprick of light that was my destination awaited me just a small distance away. I was all alone this time. Axel wasn't with me like he had been each other time. It was quite a distinctive fact when it finally sank in and a sense of dread sat in my stomach. I felt so much safer, so much better…I felt whole when in his presence.

A desperate force built within me and I found myself rushing towards the light that would lead me to my seat in the room where we were to meet Xemnas. My feet seemed to glide, carrying me quickly. As I approached the light, I reached my hand out, one finger extended. The second I touched the light, it was like being sucked through a vacuum (though I luckily have not had that experience) and brightness surrounded me and I found myself sitting in my chair in that large white room.

Unnervingly, the first thing I saw was Xemnas sitting in the chair directly before me, his jaw resting delicately on his closed fist as his elbow supported him on the armrest. He was smirking, an arrogant look that made my stomach turn over uneasily. The Superior seemed to have the most overwhelming and intimidating presence, the ability to command any room he entered. It was impossible to miss the obvious power he radiated, and though I didn't have any idea what his own specific powers were, something in me just screamed that it wasn't anything good.

To my right I felt Axel's warm presence and glanced over, glad to be able to snap out of my trance of staring at Xemnas. Axel was staring at me when I looked over, and unlike Xemnas' intimidation, I found comfort and security and a sense of protection. I felt more at ease, but wished that Axel was sitting closer to me and not four chairs down.

"How good of you to join us once again, Roxas." Xemnas' voice was quite deep and somewhat attractive. I figured he'd have no worries trying to persuade anyone with a voice like that. "I do believe you enjoy being in VIII's presence once more."

Axel's hands were gripping his armrests hard and his eyes never once left me. I would have stared right back but when Xemnas spoke, his voice demanded attention from me and I couldn't fight giving it to him. I wondered if I had been able to resist him before when I was here.

It felt like I had swallowed my tongue, my throat was so thick. I felt my hands shaking and tremors wracked my body. I couldn't answer. I didn't think he was looking for an answer in the first place.

"Please, you both should be quite appreciative that I am allowing you to be partners again. It is understandable, however, since you two are quite the pairing. I haven't seen such formidable fighting of a Unit before." He looked pleased with himself, I decided. A regular old narcissist. Hayner and I always called Seifer that since it was clear that he loved to hear himself talk. We used to make jokes about Seifer enjoying standing in front the mirror for hours, admiring his abs. That was, until Hayner started admiring his abs too.

But that's all besides the point. What was he talking about, 'Units,' or whatever? He'd been talking about it yesterday too, pairing everyone together. It didn't make sense in my head. It didn't make sense period and my already jumbled and confused brain was about to keel over.

I had a headache. Why had I agreed to come here?

Axel's eyes were still on me. He was glaring with such a force, I started to wonder if I had done something wrong. I could feel his frustration, his annoyance. It wasn't towards me, it was towards Xemnas. There was obviously a grudge between the two, and I had a flash of the dream concerning the three of us and Saïx. Something was going on here.

When I came to from blanking out momentarily, I realized that Xemnas was speaking and this time, it was towards to Axel. "You will stay here for today and see if you can reintroduce him to his weapon. Take your time in the training area. And that is not all I want you to teach him. Do see if you can find any triggers to return all his memories to him. Start by informing him on the concept of Units and just what Organization XIII is. You understand the details that are to be left out, but otherwise, he needs to know everything. Including the relationship between the two of you." He stopped and glanced between me and Axel before continuing on, "And do make sure he continues to write in his journal. You still have it, don't you?"

I shrunk under Axel's hard stare. He nodded his head so slightly, I wondered if Xemnas caught it.

"Alright then. Roxas, Axel will inform you on everything, and I'm very sure that he'll help you right along. I'm sure you two have gotten reacquainted quite swiftly, so your ability to rebuild a strong bond fast will be promising. The stronger, the better. Especially for you two." His eyes seemed to glint with knowledge I didn't possess. I tried to swallow despite my dry throat and hardly succeeded.

"Tomorrow you both will enter the field and begin easy training to help Roxas reenter the game of combat. You are dismissed."

He was gone before either of us could open a portal and leave. Axel nodded to me, saying, "Go back to our room. I'll meet you there." A like that, he disappeared behind a veil of black and blue.

I felt paralyzed for a few moments. I felt like an uncomprehending child, someone who is being talked to in a foreign language. I was as mixed up as ever. But from Xemnas' instructions, it sounded like I was going to start getting some answers.

Not wanting to waste time, I opened my own portal and was sucked into the darkness.

* * *

When I arrived back at our room (it felt very strange saying 'our room') I found Axel sitting in the chair that went with the desk that held all the different knick-knacks. His annoyance had yet to dissipate, and I wasn't sure if I should approach him or leave him be. My gut told me to sit on the bed and wait for him to speak first.

So I sat on the bed, bowed my head, and waiting for his voice to instruct me with what to do. Luckily he didn't keep me in suspense and spoke right away. "I really don't like that guy," he informed me, though I was aware of this information already. I didn't say anything. Instead I waited for what he would say to me next. What I got from him, was blunt, and nothing of what I expected to hear.

"We're Soulmates, Roxas."

That was a little hard to swallow. Something inside of me told me to accept it because it was the truth, however shocking it was to hear. I knew this information before, Axel saying it was only a reminder. It felt as though that old me flared to life and I was looking at Axel with more admiration if that was even possible. I didn't smile or show any true emotion on my face, but on the inside I was glowing.

"We are Soulmates. Me and you," I said. I felt like I had to say it, confirm it, and make sense of it. He was right, it was what we were. "Everyone has a Soulmate, right?"

I felt a sense of relief from Axel. He was relieved that I had accepted his words so easily. He had been expecting me to put up a fight, argue that such a thing could never exist, only in fairytales. He was right though, thinking that. Had I not had such a conscious or intuition that made me so believing and trusting in Axel, I'd most likely have argued against him.

I knew about the concept of having a Soulmate. Two souls that were fated to meet together, journeying their entire life in search for their other half. It was all fairytale talk. Olette had read a book that dealt with that kind of stuff, and for as long as I'd been in Twilight Town, it was all make believe. I think I was more shocked about being so easily welcoming to the idea than actually finding out that I have a Soulmate and that, essentially, finding your Soulmate is a part of life.

"Yes Roxas, everyone has a Soulmate. It seems the Organization is a group of some lucky bastards who have found their Fated Ones here. I suspect Xemnas had something to do with it." He scowled when mentioning the name. "I think almost every person here has a Soulmate within this castle, just not everyone knows it. The discovery of your Soulmate isn't something that happens at a specific time. It's different for every person. It's a strong Fate that pulled us together, and influence by our wonderful Superior as well."

I ignored his venomous hinting towards Xemnas and did the math in my head. I was surprised that I was able to remain so calm at the moment. "There are thirteen of us, right? That's uneven. How can everyone have a Soulmate here?"

Axel shook his head and picked up the small wooden dragon from the desk, not looking at it, instead it looked as though he needed a distraction for his hands. "There is one among us. Quite an oddity, she is. The only female, the only one without a Soulmate here. But her Mate's close, I just have that feeling. And besides, I wouldn't worry much for Larxene. She's got anger issues." He smiled in a devilish fashion. "I'm supposed to be getting your memory back. So ask me questions. What do you want to know, Roxie?"

I didn't ask anything right away. Instead, I thought about what was going on at this very moment.

I was part of Organization XIII. I had no idea what they did, or even if they were the good or bad guys. In charge was Xemnas who, personally, scared the bejeezus out of me. I could wield a Keyblade, though I was still trying to understand that, but I was sure that it had to do with my being Sora? I'm a Nobody, which is still hard to comprehend, and I have half of another person inside of me. I was told to give that part of me back, but if I did, I would basically be committing suicide. I have belonged to this Organization before in my (life?) and I had just been reminded that I do in fact have a Soulmate, which would explain (finally!) my extreme infatuation with Axel.

All in one day? I felt like a superhero from a fictional story.

And after realizing all of that, I blurted out the first question that came to my mind.

"When can I go back to Twilight Town and see my friends?"

Despite my ridiculous question, Axel simply laughed. It was a wonderful sound and I refused to fight the smile it brought to my face. His presence was just so warm and nice, I couldn't have been happier that I was with him. Was this really what it was like to be with your Soulmate? Just pure, heavenly bliss? It felt like anyone's dream come true, and with such craziness that I'd been thrown into as of late, I ended up having to pinch the back of my hand to ensure that I wasn't curled up in my bed back in Twilight Town sleeping.

"You'll get to see everyone, don't worry Rox. We have other pressing memories that need to be restored. Aren't you wondering what the pairing that Xemnas went through with everyone meant? Or would you rather remain a naïve dork?" Axel got out of the chair and joined me on the bed. He sat right beside me and his arm brushed mine. The cloak dimmed the effect, but I felt the burn of his touch, of his unnatural body temperature. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, his gloved hand resting on the back of my neck. The hairs there and on my arms stood on end and I felt weak electric jolts run through me. If the glove wasn't covering his hand, those jolts would have been much stronger. I shivered.

"Tell me everything," I whispered. I felt as though my breath had been stolen from me. Axel chuckled, the sound close to my ear. The bed moved as he lay back on it, hands supporting his head. He stared up at me, watching me. I couldn't help but stare back. _'This is my Soulmate,'_ I thought. I felt my half heart leap into my throat, rendering me speechless.

"A Unit is made up of a Sacrifice-" he pointed to me, "-and a Fighter." He pointed to himself. "Any two people can become a Unit, so long as there is a Fighter to serve the Sacrifice."

"Serve?" I asked.

He nodded. "Sacrifices are like the Masters of a Unit. Master and Slave, if you will. The Fighter lives to serve their Sacrifice."

"So you live…to serve me?" It sounded barbaric in a way, cruel. I didn't like the concept but there was no way I'd ever mistreat Axel and use him as a real slave.

"Your will is my command. Whatever it is you want, I will be completely devoted to giving it to you, no matter the price." He spoke softly. I could tell that this all held a lot of meaning for him. I got a feel of his devotion through the developing connection we had.

"Okay, so you are to serve me." I didn't like saying it like that, but it was the truth.

"Yes. Now, like I said, any one Sacrifice and Fighter can make a Unit. But, True Units, ones with real power, are made up by a pair of Soulmates."

I fell onto my back beside Axel. "Us. We are a True Unit."

"Exactly." Axel turned onto his side, facing me. I stared at the ceiling and gulped nervously. I didn't want to see the desire that I felt reflected in his eyes. "And only a True Unit shares a Name."

A Name. The Names that Xemnas was giving out yesterday. That was starting to make sense. Axel continued on, "A True Unit's Name is the birth right of every Sacrifice. It's the name they are born with. And when the time comes, their Fighter and Soulmate will hear their Sacrifice's name calling to them. That is how the Sacrifice and Fighter find each other."

I couldn't help the comment that slipped from my mouth. "Sounds romantic." I blushed instantly and turned my head away so he couldn't see. I started to gnaw on my lip in embarrassment. "S-so uh, every Sacrifice is born with a Name, and when the time comes, their Fighter and Soulmate hears the name and they end up finding each other." I felt like an uncomprehending fool. It did, though, dazzle me with how these mystical concepts were coming to life and I was really starting to realize that this was how my world worked. I felt like an awestruck kid and I was wondering why I had ever decided to leave this place.

"That's right," Axel said. His hand cupped the side of my face and forced me to look at him. I inhaled sharply. I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to be swept up by him and never let go. My other half, right next to me, holding me.

It was all so overwhelming.

"And, um, what is our Name?" I asked this tentatively. The moment it was out of my mouth, annoyance flooded my body.

Axel's mouth twisted and he sighed deeply before speaking, "Your Name is Breathless."

I couldn't even believe that I could possibly have a real Name. I mean, I know myself as Roxas. But when Axel spoke our name, I could feel the breath rush from my lungs and it left me unable to say anything. Breathless. My Name is Breathless.

"How about, for now, we give your brain a rest and I'll take you around the Castle. Maybe seeing some familiar places will spark that memory and kick the block that's been placed in there out of the way."

He stood up, pulling me along with him. To my disappointment, he didn't kiss me. He did, however, sweep me off my feet and carried me to a dark portal he opened. I couldn't find it within myself to protest.

* * *

Naminé hovered in the doorway of the White Room. She watched the pair that had their chairs facing each other. She couldn't see Riku's expression; he refused to put his hood down. Sora was staring at Riku as though he were attempting to push the hood back with his mind. She could hear their words.

"Riku," Sora said cautiously. He'd been awake for no more than a day. The first thing he'd done as he stepped out of his pod was look for Riku. He ended up standing in front of the pod he had occupied, looking left and right. Naminé could feel his heart, she knew what he was looking for. She also could feel the pull on his heart towards Riku who was standing beside DiZ. But he was confused, she had confirmed. Because what he saw wasn't the Riku he had been expecting to see. Instead he saw some stranger in…in a familiar cloak. She couldn't help but frown. His memories were right back in place, but they weren't all coming to him at once. He would have a period of time before he'd be able to reach every memory she had corrected.

Perhaps it had been a good thing he couldn't recognize the cloak. If he had seen the clothing of his enemies…

Sora had ended up coming to terms and realizing that the man in the cloak was, in fact, Riku. His heart wouldn't lie to him. His memories of Riku were very good, he remembered the bond they shared, remembered that Riku was his Fighter and that they belonged together. He remembered that things were rocky between them seeing as how Riku was fighting the darkness. His hopes had been that perhaps Riku would have been past that and maybe things would be better. It seems his hope were squashed, especially by Riku's put-off attitude towards him.

"Please, Riku. Can't you put your hood down? I want to see you." With no response, the brunette said, "Don't your ears hurt under that hood?" His own ears hadn't been perked up in their usual way since only a few minutes after his reuniting with Donald and Goofy. Since then, they've been outwards in a sad gesture.

Naminé continued to hover, the talk of ears making her own platinum cat ears to twitch in response. Her tail as well, a very elegant tail of the same platinum hugged around her middle.

She could feel Sora's desperation. It was such a complicated situation she saw right before her eyes. Riku accepting the darkness, just as he had accepted the light. He had only taken the darkness in so that he could protect Sora and help him wake up. She could have helped him. How different would things be at this very second had Riku allowed her to seal away his darkness?

She closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, unable to watch the pair for a moment.

And then there was Sora, the poor boy who had only half a heart, as well as half of his memories. He only had half of the memories from his childhood up to where he was today. Such important things could be lost, being carried around by Roxas who was just as uninformed about everything as Sora was. The tugging of confusion from both sides made Naminé's head spin and she wished that her connection to both was much weaker than its current strength.

"I can't Sora, not yet," Riku said. She cringed when she heard the voice of Ansem. She felt the tug on Sora's heartstrings in a rather upsetting way. It wasn't the voice he wanted to hear, and he averted his eyes, looking down at the laces of his shoes instead. She knew he was confused, and quite frankly, scared.

She heard Sora sigh and felt him do his best to keep himself in check, calm and focused. "I don't know what's going on. Y-you're different. And not just with the way you appear," he said, though he had yet to set his eyes on what lay behind the hood. "The bond is still between us, but I can't feel you as well as I could before. I feel like…like something's missing. And when I try to think back to how things were before I went to sleep, it's like there are huge blank spots where I can't remember anything. But it also feels like there's a block, like a road block or something that's keeping me from completely connecting with you."

She was worried for him. He looked so feeble, so desperate for answers and for things to return how they had been before. "Can you feel me as strongly as you once had?" Sora asked.

Riku didn't answer. He stood up from his chair. Naminé couldn't connect quite as well with Riku as she could with Sora, but because of the connection between the two, she was able to get a very vague feel to what was brewing inside Riku. She felt pain. Frustration. And anger as well, but she wasn't able to sense who these emotions were directed to. Had she had a heart, she was sure her chest would be constricting with the pain Riku was feeling right now.

Riku bent over, never having answered Sora's question, and kissed the brunette on the crown of his head. He rested his forehead on the same spot while cradling Sora's face with his gloved hands. Naminé saw the movement of his jaw but couldn't hear the words he was speaking. She felt Sora swell with relief and reassurance and understood that Riku had given Sora some declaration of admiration and love. Riku then turned, leaving Sora behind and brushing past her out the room.

She felt frozen to her spot. The swell from Sora died like a flower in an ice storm and she felt cold and alone. The emotion he emanated proved to be too much and she turned to leave, suddenly finding herself facing DiZ.

"Naminé, I would like you to come with me. I have an extremely important assignment for you."

She didn't like the sound of that. But what else was she to do? She nodded silently and followed him down the hall.

* * *

The room Axel took me to was large and empty. I didn't like calling it a room, since the floor I was standing on wasn't directly surrounded by walls. It was a large open space with a platform that connected two doorways. There wasn't a name for it, so I had to settle with calling it a room.

"This is where we come to train," Axel informed me. He walked to the middle of the platform, throwing his arms out as though trying to show the room off. He turned back, facing me and grinned cheekily. With a burst, flames licked up his outstretched arms to his hands where his two chakrams appeared. With wide eyes, I gulped. "Ready for some training, love?"

I was not ready to fight him. One on one with Axel just wasn't possible. There was no possible way I could spar with him and not get hurt. Why did we have to spar anyway? We were obviously fighters…my weapon…the Keyblade. Well hell, I hadn't been expecting this when I came here. But what choice did I have? Xemnas wanted me to train, and it's not like I could ignore his orders. I felt a heap of worry shroud around me at the thought of defying his orders. It was kind of scary.

"Show me that shiny Keyblade, baby. And that's not dirty talk," Axel teased. I scowled in his direction and he only laughed at my expression. Soulmates or not, I had this knowing feeling that I had often grown annoyed by him. He was so damn cocky, I thought. And he hardly ever seemed serious. But when he was completely serious…oh man was he sexy.

I shook my head. Crazy, crazy thoughts. Had I had these thoughts before? And would they continue on, or was it something that would, over time, simmer into less often thoughts? I could only hope. At the moment, I was freaking out internally (not sure if it showed on the outside) about Axel standing before with his chakrams swinging in his hands.

I needed the Keyblade. I thought about it, imaged the object in my hand, remembered it shining in the afternoon sunlight back in Twilight Town just the day before. The weight and power was so familiar, I felt it in my hand. And with a white burst, the Keyblade was there. I felt the surge of power and energy crawling outwards from my heart. It was an enthralling feeling, but no matter how good I felt, I knew I would never be comfortable enough to take Axel on.

"You aren't feeling nervous, are you? Ya know, whenever we used to spar like this, you'd always glare at me with those bright eyes, and you'd frown at me adorably. I could always feel your annoyance, since I'd be an asshole and tease you." His smirk was teasing and I'd be lying if I didn't have the biggest urge to wipe it off his face. "Come on," he spoke and started pacing in a circle around me, his eyes never leaving me. His excitement influenced my own feelings and I was growing giddy. His own feelings were overpowering my own nervousness.

I didn't say anything. I gripped my Keyblade, the weapon tightening in my hands, and I frowned. He laughed, having predicted that reaction. "Come and get me, Roxie."

I was trying to consider what in the world this training was for. There had to be things out there that this was needed for. Enemies to fight. But what was the reason to fight? Just who opposed the Organization that we needed weapons to defend ourselves? There was so much that I didn't know. Mainly about the Organization. I was sure though, that my answers would come later. At the moment I needed to focus on this training and not getting my ass kicked by a certain redhead who continued to circle me like a predator.

For what seemed like minutes neither of us moved in for an attack. I had the distinct impression that fighting each other would be difficult with our bond. I wasn't expert on everything to do with this bond, and I wasn't feeling Axel as strongly as I felt I could. But I figured that if he were to suddenly make a move to attack me, I would know it and be able to dodge it. At least I could only hope I could dodge it. I didn't really know how Axel fought, so this was more difficult than having a struggle with, say, Hayner, who I was familiar with as far as his fighting strategies. I didn't know how Axel moved or how he attacked or anything useful. He, on the other hand, had memory of fighting me and would be able to predict how I fought. If I even fought the same way. I most definitely wasn't prepared for this.

Well staring at each other wasn't going to get us anywhere, and I didn't think I'd be able to walk away from this room without having swung my Keyblade at someone or something. Besides, I wasn't being graded (at least I didn't think I was) so my hesitancy wasn't necessary. I'm sure Axel wouldn't be that much of a jerk as to laugh the entire time. He had to have some sense and enough understanding of my situation to offer a nice helping hand. I'm sure he would.

So having made up my mind, my grip was as tight as ever and just as Axel had come to step into my view, I ran towards him, my weapon held up, ready to strike. He had stopped, noticed my charging and didn't move. He's going to go easy on me, I thought and that only annoyed me further. I didn't want him to hold back, I would never be able to regain the memory of fighting if he didn't act that way he had before.

Just as I was in striking distance, I moved to attack and at the exact second my Keyblade would have hit Axel over the shoulder, he was gone in a black and red blur, sliding from my view and leaving me to whirl around in confusion. Thinking he'd be moving to get me from behind, I turned quickly and found nothing standing behind me. Where did he go? I had never imagined anyone being able to move so fast! He had completely disappeared from my sight, I had no idea where he went. I looked around, feeling dazed in the overly large room and unable to locate my Soulmate.

He was still in the room. I felt him here, felt his energy. But I felt surrounded by it, however faint it was, and I wasn't being pulled towards where he was. It was like he was everywhere, which was how he felt to me since we had first reconnected. He was here…he was just hiding. And he knew I wouldn't be able to find out where.

* * *

Axel stood up in the balcony that overlooked the training area where Roxas stood, looking around in a daze, trying to locate just where the redhead went. Feeling like a bit of a cheat, he snapped his fingers, summoning one of his Assassin Nobodies to take his place in fighting Roxas. He was afraid, really, that he'd end up getting too hyped up, believing that he was fighting the old Roxas, the capable one. He could potentially hurt Roxas had he done so. Instead he took the safer route which included observing his love to see where his skills stood. He hoped that his fighting abilities had been one thing that the blonde hadn't forgotten.

From where he stood, he could watch Roxas with the perfect view, but it would be more difficult for Roxas to see him. This made the balcony a perfect place for watching other Nobody's practice sessions in secret, or at least it would. The feel of each other's energies always gave each other away.

Watching Roxas, Axel felt the near constant sizzle inside him from the boy's energy flare and he knew now that he must have sensed the presence of his Assassin. Interested, he leaned on the edge of the balcony and watched intently, thinking to himself that the fight shouldn't last long if Roxas still possessed his impressive fighting skills. He prayed that the all too familiar moves and agility was shown, needing to know that there was still some part of his other half remaining that could be used to regain what was being blocked away.

"Now now, throwing him into the pit with no knowledge as to what beasties might be coming at him? You're quite cruel, my friend." Suddenly standing next to Axel was Xigbar who had just portaled in. He was grinning widely, obviously excited at the prospect of watching Roxas wield the Keyblade once more. Leaning forward with his hands gripping the edge of the balcony, similar to Axel. He let out a low whistle as the spiky arms of the Assassin appeared, swimming behind Roxas.

"You got done with your mission pretty fast," Axel commented without facing his new company. He was unable to take his green eyes off Roxas. He watched the blonde turn sharply, his tail trailing like a whip behind him. Taking notice to the spiny arms of the Nobody, he jumped back, obviously started. Axel felt a quick jolt of panic in his own chest that didn't belong to him. That panic never went away, but it faded and a sort of resolve or understanding overshadowed it. He himself relaxed at realizing that Roxas hadn't softened in the short time he'd been gone from the Organization and that his hopes of a strong partner on the battle field were likely to come true.

"You should know," Xigbar spoke. "Missions are easier when your one and only partner is with you. I've never felt so strong in my life." He laughed openly and his single golden eye watched as Roxas carefully followed the swift movements of the Nobody he was facing. "And I see you're still up to your old tricks. Think this might get a gear working up in his noggin?"

"It's better than beating him into remembering everything," Axel mumbled as though he'd contemplated the idea. He scowled against Xigbar's returning laughter and rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you're too much. Sunshine down there will remember soon enough. We're not exactly a group of Nobodies that anyone could ever forget."

Finally emerging from its hiding grounds below the surface of the floor, the lesser ranked Nobody floated for a moment just behind Roxas. Axel was almost afraid that the less intelligent being would get a good swipe at the other, but to his somewhat skeptical expectations, Roxas turned just before an arm could lash out at him and struck the Nobody, sending it flying to the opposite end of the platform. Feeling the rush of adrenaline, Axel watched with hopeful eyes, witnessing successful combos being delivered to his servant Nobody. His mouth stretched into a grin and he felt like hopping up and down in place with appropriate enthusiasm. He felt like cheering but kept his mouth shut. Instead he watched, eyes glued.

"Man, he fights just like both of them," Xigbar commented. The older Nobody stroked his chin and let out a little, "hmph." He nodded his head, impressed, as he watched Roxas swing the Keyblade as though the object were an extension of his arm. "I never really noticed that before."

Axel understood what he was talking about and decided not to comment on it. He prepared himself instead, waiting for the right time. It didn't take long, and with one last good solid strike from the silver key-shaped blade, the Assassin was gone in a burst of light. Axel took this as his cue, opening a portal and stepping through, coming out back down on the platform right in front of Roxas who hadn't even broken a sweat, not to his surprise. His little fighter always did have good stamina.

Before Roxas could even react to his presence though, the Fighter of the pair sunk low to the ground and pushed his legs, moving swiftly in his low position. He was practically invisible to the eye and swiveled along the platform so expertly, it was impossible to follow his movements. Roxas stood still in place, completely lost as to where Axel could be or what kind of game he was playing at.

This was a common game that Axel would play. Roxas didn't have the speed capabilities that he did, so it was hard for the boy to keep up with him. He knew his speedy running did nothing but piss the blonde off and it was amusing to him. He had never felt so rewarded doing this than he did on one occasion when Roxas had actually _whined_ at him and told him to, "cut the stupid crap out."

This time, he didn't carry on as long as he normally would have and snuck right up behind his Mate, hitting him none too gently on the back, sending the Nobody forward and sprawled onto his stomach. And the instant Roxas turned over onto his back, Axel was already on top of him with a winning smirk. "I win," he declared.

* * *

I fought that stupid Nobody. It was a relief from fighting Axel, in all honesty. I had been so panicked over having to face my Mate, a much more experienced fighter who might not have held back. It was exhilarating though, exciting that I was completely capable of taking out the enemy. I felt like an entirely different person when I was swinging that beauty of a blade around. I'd been so caught up from the moment I sensed the non-being and when I made the first strike with the Keyblade, the rest just came so naturally to me.

Then when Axel reappeared before me, I was left stunned. Seeing him move so suddenly, naught but a blur, had made my head spin. It was impossible to keep up with him but I was so concerned with what he was planning to do. I felt as though he'd done this before. This wasn't the first time he'd pissed me off with his own fun and games. And I also knew that there was nothing that I could do to stop him. He was too skilled, too fast, there was no chance of me being able to catch him or land a hit.

And when I felt the blow from behind, I had no way of reacting, instead being forced to go along with the attack, falling hard on my stomach. It hurt, but it was a tolerable pain that easily faded. The Keyblade flew from my hand, the metal scrapping across the floor as it went skidding away from me. Lifting myself on my elbows, I turned over and immediately flattened onto my back as I looked up to see Axel smirking victoriously.

"I win," he said as though applauding himself. Stealing himself a victory prize, he swooped down and kissed me hard. I met him eagerly, flooding with burning heat that wasn't just from his close proximity. As a natural movement, my arms interlocked around his neck, urging him to sink closer to me, to lay his body against mine. As though he wasn't able to control himself, he bit my lip, nibbling it gently before slipping his tongue past my slightly parted lips.

I couldn't help but moan into his mouth. His body heat was so comforting and I relaxed instantly when he touched me. I felt it inside; it was as though something inside of me was stretching for Axel, begging for him to take it and cradle it. At the same time, I felt the push coming from Axel, felt it surrounding me and I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do. I tensed, confused, feeling the urging push of whatever this was.

Axel broke the kiss, mouthing against my lips, "Relax and accept it. Welcome it in, take it as your own. Feel," he said, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against mine. The stretching feeling lessened suddenly, my entire body shivering with an orgasmic pleasure. "Imagine what you feel to be like a light, a golden light surrounding you wherever you feel it. Then see yourself taking it in, embrace it."

I did as he told me to. I closed my eyes, picturing the pressure surrounding me as a golden light, flowing like a sea. Then I relaxed further, mentally telling myself to open up, to let it in. In my head, I saw the light being absorbed right into the direct center of my body as though it were being forced in by some invisible black hole. It's hard to describe the feeling of someone else's energy invading your own body. The easiest way would be to have you imagine the feel of a warm silk blanket spreading over you from your middle outwards, expect it wasn't as awkward to feel as it is to picture. I gasped out loud, heard Axel do the same and he shuttered against my body. My throat had gone dry and I felt paralyzed. Never in my working memory could I remember ever feeling this good. My body continued to shake as Axel's energy worked through my body. I heard his breathing hitch several times. I thought that if I could experience this all from a kiss, what would it be like to actually have sex with him?

I would have sat bolt upright at that instant if Axel hadn't been lying heavily on top of me. I blinked a few times, looking down to see my Mate resting his head against my chest. I felt so hypersensitive now and knew that it was from this sudden exchange between us. I had never in my life been so aware of anyone, of what they were feeling. I felt like I could understand the thoughts going on in his head, but at the same time, I wasn't sure if it really was his thoughts or my own playing tricks. And if this hadn't just happened right now, I know my entire body would have gone cold with the curiosity that just sprung in my head.

My eyes had to have been reflecting some form of sadness as I pushed my fingers through his hair. My skinny blonde tail was uncontrollably beating the floor beside my body. And with my own yellow ears sinking against my spiky hair, I said, "Where did your ears go, Axel?"

I felt his entire body go cold.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Questions or concerns are welcome. Reviews as well.**


	8. Mindless

**College is kicking my butt :/**

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**I'd like to understand the ways of the heart more. These emotions…can we really feel them…are we only pretending? I'm not so sure, especially since there is scientific reasoning behind emotions, more logical than the need for a heart. Just what does it mean to be deemed 'heartless?'**

**

* * *

**

Naminé felt helpless. For the past few days she had suffered watching Sora wander the mansion, sticking mainly in the White Room where he would stand and stare at the pictures she had drawn. It was unbelievable to her how off he felt, how un-Sora like he was. With Roxas, his missing piece, having been taking away from them, this newly awakened Sora was nothing she had expected, nothing like the dashing kid she had known in Castle Oblivion.

His fire was gone. Or perhaps, it wasn't gone. It was just smoldering now with the threat of burning out looming overhead like an ominous storm cloud.

She hovered in the doorway, never going in to see him. She squinted at the picture he was looking at now. He looked so set, his eyes terrifyingly intense as he studied the handiwork of her colors. She could make out the spiked, bright red pattern and the vibrant yellow, the black scribbles of two bodies standing close. The picture of Axel and Roxas she had drawn was set out before the brunette who was studying it so carefully, as though if he looked hard enough he would understand everything.

How was he suppose to help the worlds again if he was so lost?

Despite her Nobody stature, she could feel emotions. She could feel Sora's emotions. She understood perfectly, from the first time he realized the cloaked man with his enemy's voice was Riku, that Sora was confused and hurting.

More importantly, he couldn't comprehend anything that was going on.

DiZ had talked to her about Sora's condition, and it took a little while before she was able to conceive just what kind of state the young hero was in.

It was easy for Naminé to understand that Sora did not have his complete set of memories. She could see that, see into his memories and easily pick out the black holes that dotted out the coloring of his life. She could see Sora's entire memory, could see every detail of his life and experiences since she was connected to both Sora and Roxas. The problem was, though Sora and Roxas were connected through their half heart pieces, for some reason the two didn't connect and see into each other like she was able to see into them both. Meaning Sora either wasn't able to, or didn't acknowledge the half of him that was missing.

She wanted to tell him what had happened, explained that he had been turned into a Heartless and that Roxas, his Nobody, was walking around with half of his heart and half of his memories. It was a mystery, she knew, that both a Nobody and a Somebody were walking about at the same time. But then again, she was a walking mystery herself. She saw her Somebody through Sora. She didn't even know how it was possible.

Every time she attempted to understand the situation, she would end up confusing herself and more confusion would not help Sora. It was disheartening, but Naminé knew she had no choice but to trust DiZ and do as he instructed.

"Naminé? Can I ask you something?"

The girl jumped, startled. She didn't know Sora had even taken notice to her in the doorway. Lately he was in an oblivious state of mind, hardly taking notice to much with the exception of his Fighter. Naminé walked into the room, moving to stand beside Sora. She too glanced down at the picture of the two Nobodies she knew quite well. "What do you need to know, Sora?" she spoke softly.

He didn't answer right away. Naminé was patient, waiting till he spoke. "I know these two." He reached out, his index finger gently stroking the red coloring of Axel's hair. "Him," he said, "I know him. At least, I feel like I do. And him-" His words cut off as his finger trailed over the blonde scribbled hair briefly before pulling away. "He's…he is…" Words didn't seem to be coming to Sora.

How she wanted to tell him! But DiZ, thinking of what was best for Sora, had strictly forbidden her from opening her mouth and mentioning anything about Roxas. The man claimed that he wanted to wait until Roxas was in their grasp and was fused back together with Sora before explaining what had happened. He had told her that giving Sora too much information might make the Keyblade Master restless for more and more answers, and could possibly lead to him doing something reckless. Not only that, but their greatest asset as of now was Riku and his strength, and if Sora demanded something of Riku (like taking him out of the mansion and brining him to find Roxas) then Riku would have no choice but to answer his Sacrifice's wishes. What a tricky situation, yet Naminé felt as though she were betraying Sora by not telling him.

She knew she had to say something to the brunette. "He's someone very close to you," she answered rather vaguely. Unwilling to look at the picture or Sora, she turned her eyes to the curtain that veiled the large window. She turned her body away from the boy, hoping she didn't appear cold for avoiding his question but hoping at the same time that he wouldn't ask more from her.

The pain in her chest, the fogginess of her mind let her know what he was feeling. She wished nothing more recently, than to be free of these feelings. Naminé knew that someday she would regret it, but she was beginning to wish that she could be a true Nobody; unfeeling, emotionless, devoid of anything.

A prick of warmth in her chest flowed outward like a stream of hot water. Both she and Sora looked up, finding Riku standing in the doorway, hood up over his head as usual. The girl felt wildly intrusive as a surge of desire and need flowed through the boys' connection from Riku to Sora. She hurried along, knowing Sora was right at her heels. He stopped and embraced Riku, gaining strong arms loosely around his waist in return. Naminé rushed out, wanting to get as far away from the two as possible.

* * *

I felt like a child that had been sent to his room without dinner.

After questioning Axel about his ears back in the Training Hall, he'd hurriedly gotten up from being on top of me, standing rather quickly and pulling me up with him. By our strengthened connection, I could feel how suddenly on edge he had gotten, such a massive jumble of feelings that made me feel a bit dizzy.

"Let's not discuss this now, Rox," he had mumbled, pointedly avoiding my question. He then told me to head back to our room, saying that he needed to do something quickly and that he would join me soon enough. According to the clock, that was half an hour ago. He was taking too long. I was restless enough, having my curiosity eating at me, and adding in the fact that he wasn't with me had forced me to pacing around the room.

The more I thought about pestering Axel into answering my question about his ears, the more I started developing a rather foreboding feeling. I knew that I should leave the issue alone, at least for now. Or at least, I knew that I should try and quell the bitterness in my stomach and my anxiety as well. Che, of course that was easier said than done.

I found myself frustrated for what seemed like the millionth time and I was now sitting on the edge of the bed glaring at the neon glowing globe on the desk. I didn't even move in acknowledgment to Axel's portal opening.

And what's the first thing he says when he gets in and stands before me? "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

I bit my tongue, forcing the sarcastic comments to stay up in my head. He couldn't reach in and see my thoughts at least.

"Go ahead," he went on when I said nothing. "I'm waiting for your sarcasm." I looked up at him, obviously startled by what he had just said. He read my expression all too well, freakishly well in fact and his words just kept on coming. "I've known you for a while now, babe. And I know you more than you know yourself right now. And if there is anything going on in that head of yours, it's sarcastic comments that you are keeping to yourself."

What a jerk, I thought. That was quite unfair. Inside of me, I was starting to feel white hot. I hated this, hated feeling so left out, shoved into the dark corner and told not to ask questions. At least, the questions I was allowed to ask would be given vague or no answers at all. No one, Axel included, seemed to understand the frustrations, the pure irritation that being left in the dark stirred up in me. At least if anyone noticed, they did nothing to help me.

The bed shifted as Axel took a seat next to me. There was a slight tightening in my stomach as the guilt he was feeling became rather prominent, and I had no way of telling if he wanted me to feel this, or if he had forgotten to mask his feelings from me. In fact, I was having a rather difficult time sorting through this connection, this odd mesh of both his emotions and my own. I wanted to sleep. Part of me was in wonder of where I was, what I was doing. Was I dreaming, perhaps? Caught up in one of those odd dreams that had been haunting me as of late?

"Look," Axel finally spoke, more to the room it seemed than to me, "Things have been hectic. I guess I didn't expect things to go so smoothly when you first came back, but I really didn't know what to expect in the first place. Things feel rushed and I really don't think I'm helping. So tell me, please, what can I do to help you? What will make things easier for you?"

He sounded as desperate as he felt. At this moment, I understood that I didn't know one thing about Axel besides the fact that he and I were Soulmates. And even though I could feel what he was feeling, I had no idea, no inkling as to what he was thinking. I knew this entire situation was taking a toll on me, breaking me down bit by bit. But how was Axel being effected by this?

What could he do to help me?

I wasn't completely sure.

If only I could remember. Remember everything, all of it. What happened before I left? Who was I before I left? Between me and Axel…how close were we?

"Tell me…about us. What was it like for us before I went away?"

It was the only thing I could think of to ask. And as much as I wanted to be mad at him, when he joined me on the bed, I was more than eager to side up next to him, hoping to absorb his warmth. Any negativity I was forcing myself to feel towards him drained from me when he smiled down at me. "Let me start with this," he spoke. Axel reached a hand down towards my chest. I thought he was going to undress me as he zipped the zipper on my cloak down a few inches. He stopped when my upper chest was exposed and he reached for something dangling around my neck.

Before he took hold of what it was, he brought his hand to his mouth and took his glove off with his teeth. I didn't question what he was doing since I knew he desired to have skin-on-skin contact, just as I did. When he took the object that was around my neck, the back of his fingers brushed my throat and I shivered, his intense heat satisfying. I unconsciously closed my eyes and he said, "Nuh-uh, open those pretty eyes for me, Rox. Look."

I did as he asked, opening my eyes and looking down to what was resting in his open palm.

It must have been the fact that I had been wearing it for so long that I had completely forgotten I had it. In Axel's palm was a key, strung on a thin silver chain. My half heart jumped briefly, remembering the house key I had kept around my neck and guarded rather protectively. I swallowed thickly when I noticed that this key was different. Somehow my mind knew what it was. A Keyblade, that was for sure. But it was quite different from my own simple blade. After a studying it momentarily, I found the teeth of the blade to be familiar. This Keyblade…it was as though someone had combined both my own weapon with Axel's chakrams, creating quite a stunning piece of jewelry.

"Bond of Flame," Axel called it. He leaned down, placing a kiss on the necklace. "Had it specially made just for you."

I lifted my own hand, taking the pendant from his hand and holding it within my own. It was completely silver, so shiny and beautiful. This was so much better looking than my house key, and such a gift from Axel was too special. I was stunned, shocked, and at the same time, confused.

"Why?" I asked in wonder. Just yesterday it had been my way to get back home. Now, it was a gift, something for show, a symbol of something special between myself and my Fighter. But how…? How had it changed? "I don't understand. How did it change?"

Axel proved just how well he knew me. He scooped me up into his lap. How did he know I craved being so close, being held by him? "We have some things to talk about. About what you experienced in Twilight Town."

I didn't know what he meant. I was learning though, about the importance of just shutting up and letting the answers come to me. "Alright then," I spoke. "Tell me."

* * *

Demyx was tweaked, plain and simple. He was annoyed, frustrated, and angry. This was quite different from his normal carefree attitude, but he couldn't help but ball his fists and clench his jaw after storming away from returning from his partner mission.

How annoying! Just because the little creep was smart didn't mean he had to act like he was better than everyone else! All the fancy vocabulary and such, it was enough to drive anyone up a wall, especially Demyx! A simple mission, one he liked best (recon) and he wasn't even able to enjoy it. Normally he'd be able to relax, strum a few chords on his polished weapon, sit back, and observe for a while. Instead he was towed around, ordered (none too nicely) to stop the "racket" he was making on his Sitar and just let his superior take care of everything. How he wanted to rip that stupid Lexicon -which was taking neat notes on their observations all by itself- to pieces, page by page!

Demyx had taken Axel's words on Zexion to heart, but never had he realized that if your placement number was higher than a six, you just weren't granted the same sense of respect (or any at all) from the slate haired one.

Demyx huffed an agitated sigh as he navigated the dark corridor, reaching his destination and emerging from his portal in Roxas' room. At the moment he had no care if he was interrupting. He was grateful, though, to see that he had walked in during what seemed to be a 'tender' moment. Roxas was curled on Axel's lap, being held affectionately by the redhead. It seemed to be that things picked up between the pair just where they had left off before Roxas had left.

"What a day!" he cried and fell onto the bed, jostling the other occupants.

Axel sighed, burying his face in Roxas' neck, smiling as the blonde cringe, having been ticked by his hair. "Hello, Demyx. Bad day, I presume?"

"The worst!" Demyx cried. "Honestly, if you think Zexion thinks you're an idiot, you can surely imagine his opinion of me. I'm sure he wants nothing more than to slam his Lexicon into the side of my head and hope I gather some intelligence from it."

Axel turned back to his friend, forcing the eye roll to stay at bay, though Demyx's theatrics were a little over the top. He must have been hanging around Marluxia a bit too much. Axel knew for a fact that Demyx enjoyed hanging around the plant lover's greenhouse, watering the flowers and such. "Dem, it couldn't have been all that bad. It's only the first day, you have to give it some time. I'm sure-"

"You are not sure that things will get better and you know it."

Axel frowned, glaring down at the moody blonde. "What's gotten into you? You're quite dramatic today. Where's my chill-as-one-of-Vexen's-snow-cones Demyx?"

Demyx simply sighed. He knew Axel was right; there was no reason for him to be acting this way. He was just so upset with the change of partners, and the fact that he was stuck with Zexion was terrible. He was perfectly content with Axel. And since they had to change, couldn't he have been put with Xigbar? Marluxia even! Someone fun, that would have been nice. But…well Xemnas, of course, had to be a jerk. And Axel wasn't the only one who took notice to what the Superior had done.

"Why do you think Mansex paired up the True Units anyways? I thought he wanted to keep them separated. Well, except for you two. But the rest…" Demyx finally looked to Axel, lips pursed in thought. Axel looked thoughtful as well. Not to his surprise, Roxas had his brows furrowed like he was trying to figure out what was going on. He did feel a soft spot on the inside for his friend. The poor kid had no idea who any of them were, despite the fact that he hadn't been gone from the Organization for too long. Some pretty strong magic had to have been used on him to screw him up this badly.

"I really have no idea what he's up to. This really isn't like him. Xemnas isn't fond of allowing power to be distributed to us. He likes the control he has. It's pretty messed up."

Axel was right. Demyx knew, from what the Fighter had told him over time, that Xemnas kept them separated from their Mates in order to establish a sense of control over everyone. Not that his command over Darkness didn't already allow that. But being able to control the power level of each Unit gave him ultimate control. He was top dog and he made sure everyone knew.

"Wonder what us without Mates are going to do. If he's planning something, what's he going to do with us leftovers?" Demyx did feel a bit panicky having said this. He didn't have a Soulmate. Sure enough his Mate was probably one of the others here who didn't have one. There was an obvious influence within the Organization that brought Soulmates together. And Demyx knew that his was already here, or they would be at some point. Part of him was excited, already feeling whole at the thought of finding his other half. He was also nervous. Who could it be?

Axel shifted Roxas so the blonde was sitting beside him on the bed. Demyx noticed that Axel's right hand was missing his glove and also that Roxas' cloak was un-zippered strangely. He decided to ignore these small things and glanced back up to catch a glimpse of Axel's expression. It was there briefly, and Demyx didn't mistake the 'I have an idea of what may be happening but I'm going to keep it to myself' face. "What?" the water-user questioned. He didn't like the look on Axel's face. Like he knew something that Demyx didn't.

"Nothing, nothing. Just a thought, but nothing important." Demyx took the hint, figuring Axel wouldn't tell him even if he did poke and prod at him. He just turned away, staring fixedly when he noticed Axel lean towards Roxas. He couldn't help but see it out of the corner of his eye, the way the two seemed to react towards each other so well. As Axel leaned in, Roxas immediately did the same, turning his head up and slightly to the side, eyes slipping closed even before Axel pressed his lips to the blonde's temple.

Demyx had no idea, not even the smallest of insights as to what having a Soulmate entitled. Whenever he had been around Axel and Roxas before, he couldn't help but notice the insistent need the two possessed to be within contact range of each other. They seemed to always be touching, caressing, so intimate without actually _being_ intimate. It was baffling in his own mind. Wouldn't they grow tired of each other after a while? He couldn't be the judge of that. He didn't know the feeling.

"I'm sure you two have things to discuss. I'm gonna go to the greenhouse." Things just really didn't seem to be going great for him lately. Childishly, in his head, he blamed Zexion for being such a jerk and Xemnas for being, well, Xemnas. "I'll see you guys at dinner, okay?" Admittedly, Demyx did feel a bit better when Axel turned, smiling brightly to him and nodded. "Cool," Demyx said, " Hope you feel better, Roxas."

Black shadows encased Demyx and swept him from the room, leaving behind a few bubbles that floated around for a few seconds before they popped.

* * *

Axel didn't go right into telling me anything. I waited, but he didn't say anything. Actually, I was getting a bit uncomfortable since he seemed to just be staring at me. I did, however, develop a sort of choking sensation in my throat, like a build-up of emotions or something. _Axel,_ I thought. What was causing such a stir within him?

His arms around me tightened, pulled me so close it almost hurt. I found my nose pressed against his neck and I couldn't resist as I inhaled deeply, smelling the spicy sent that melded with the faint charcoal that I found oddly pleasing. He was so hot, in a literal sense, and I could feel a light sweat break out on my forehead.

He kissed my neck before whispering, "Please, don't ever leave me again."

Another choking sensation and this time, I knew it was coming from me. I really wish he would stop saying things like that. I felt the guilt really starting to eat at me. I knew it was my fault, and the guilt was there as proof. But in a way, I didn't know why it had been my fault. I didn't know what pushed me into leaving. Should I feel this guilt or not?

The dark portal that opened scared me, as did Demyx's voice. I jumped a bit, but with Axel holding me I didn't really go very far. Though when Demyx leaped onto the bed, we both almost toppled over. "What a day!" he cried.

I heard Axel chuckle by my ear. I didn't respond really, not exactly sure how. Should I laugh? Should I be sympathetic? I really didn't know, so I didn't do anything.

Axel then buried his face in my neck, his nose and hair tickling me. I couldn't fight down the slight cringe from the tickling sensation. "Hello Demyx," he said, his hot breath making things unbearably heated for me. "Bad day, I presume?"

I could hear Demyx then, going on about Zexion. I pictured the strict looking dark haired boy in my head. I frowned to myself. He really didn't seem to be any older than Demyx and neither of them seemed to be much older than me, three, maybe four years. How old was I anyways? A teenager, yes, but I couldn't point to an exact number. Then again, what number do I go with? Sora's exact age, or the number of months (years?) that I have been a Nobody?

I caught wind of their conversation, hearing Axel discuss something about Xemnas being up to something. He sounded concerned enough yet he felt only mildly worried. Thinking about the Superior (the name really did seem to properly match his attitude) I really wouldn't put it past the silver-haired man to try something funny. But what would he be doing anything screwy for? Well, seeing as I wasn't well informed on his goals in the first place, I couldn't exactly determine the exact reasons.

My ears perked up hearing Demyx mention the word "Mate" and I looked up, hearing him finish his sentence. "-going to do with us leftovers."

So Demyx didn't have a Mate? No, no, he didn't, I already could figure that much. There was an air around those who did have a Mate. Even I could tell. I remember this morning at breakfast, Xigbar and Luxord had a different feel, energy, presence. It was almost…foreboding. Like a warning sign, as though they were plastered with a "Do not touch" sign. Those without their Soulmates, however, didn't have the same weighed down, "I'm taken, back off," feel to them. They were open, but not like wearing their hearts on their sleeves. Instead, it was like they were exuding something…it's hard to explain.

I focused on Demyx, closing my eyes and leaning into Axel's embrace. This would be easier without the presence of my own Mate who was a bit overwhelming.

No, Demyx felt like there was a part of him that was reaching out. Like he had open arms that were hoping to find The One.

Axel was talking again, his voice magnified due to my ear being pressed against his chest. He seemed to be amused, for some reason. I hadn't really been paying attention to the conversation, so trying to join in would only result in confusion, and more confusion was really unwelcome.

Axel moved then and a rush of warmth overcame me. The corners of my mouth upturned all on their own and I leaned in towards him, turning my face up a bit as his lips descended on my temple.

"I'm sure you two have things to discuss. I'm gonna go to the greenhouse." Demyx's voice made it obvious that he felt like he was intruding. I was feeling reminiscent at the moment. Sitting in our room, Demyx flopped out on his stomach, me curled right up next to Axel. There was a difference though. We weren't laughing. I felt like we should have been. And suddenly the intimacy between me and Axel wasn't something teasing anymore. Demyx, who had always rolled his eyes at our lovey-dovey-ness was actually taking it seriously. Was he feeling…left out? This wasn't Demyx behavior. He'd never been interested in find his other half before.

I couldn't even look up or nod or anything as Demyx told me he hoped I got better. I was, once again, filled with guilt, misplaced or not. I just watched a few bubbles floated around, the last sign that Demyx had been in the room.

"Don't feel bad," Axel whispered in my ear. "He's been getting a little sensitive on the subject of one's 'other half.' He'll be alright though, trust me. Once he finds his perfect match, he'll learn how hard it is to keep them satisfied and just how difficult they can be." I squirmed in his arms, turning my head up awkwardly to glare at him. "Kidding," he laughed, seeing my glare. "You're only difficult _sometimes_."

Shaking my head, I slid from his lap, bouncing onto the bed. "So what do we do now?" I closed my eyes, heaving a sigh. I could take a nap right about now. I had a dull ache behind my eyes, but I was trying to ignore it as best as I could. I haven't felt one-hundred percent in a long time, and dealing with it was just coming naturally now.

"I'm supposed to show you something," Axel said to me. He stood up off the bed and I sat up, putting my hands behind me for support. I watched him walk to the desk, open the large center drawer and extract something. A book, from what I could tell. He opened it, smiling lightly and sincerely, as he looked over one of the pages. He then looked at me, eyes reflecting a sadness. "Your diary," he explained and came back to the bed.

The book was held out to me and I felt hesitant about taking it. The thing looked somewhat worn in its leather bound casing. That right there told me it was somewhat aged. How long had I been here before?

I took the book, fighting the urge to start from the back just to see how many entries were written in here. I clenched my fingers, telling myself to go to the first page. I opened the cover and flipped to the first entry.

**Day 7 **_Entry 1_

_It's been a week since I got here. Saïx told me to keep a diary, but he said nobody would check it. What am I supposed to write about?_

_Today they told us to go to the Round Room where we met our new member, No. XIV. Was I like that when I first got here? I think I was. But I don't remember too well._

I couldn't bring myself to move. I was shocked into a frozen stupor. I shouldn't have read this. I knew I shouldn't have. But the curiosity ate at me, it made my fingers move, made them flip through the pages, one by one. I didn't stop to read any of the entries. And I didn't stop flipping through the pages until I reached the last entry. I allowed the pages to fly by until I reached one spot; an entry written on one side, the other side of the paper blank.

**Day 355** _I Am_

_I have to know who I am…_

_I am DONE WITH THIS_

I looked up to Axel. He was avoiding my eyes. He was focusing on the glowing orb, still spurting spastic electricity in its spherical prison. My head hurt, getting worse and worse by the second. A whimper that I would have liked to keep to myself burst by my lips, my whole face twisting into a grimace. My eyes blurred, this was unlike the last time in the Round Room. This was far worse, this was unbearable. My head was splitting in half, someone was beating me, my ears were ringing. Were they bleeding?

Hot, far too hot. Pressure surrounding my body. Arms? Yes. Hot arms, hot panic, too much. Ripping from my throat came a desperate cry, my whole body tensed instinctively, preparing for something, but what?

I couldn't even bring myself to open my eyes. I was dying. I felt like I was dying at least. Weaker and weaker, I was loosing my grip on staying awake. I couldn't hold on, not now. This pain was too much. I needed sleep. Sleep would stop it.

So I slept.

* * *

**To be continued…**


	9. Bondless

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**I know he knows something. Maybe he doesn't know the specifics, but he knows something is up. I think they all know. They just aren't privileged to know like I do. Too much information might cause a commotion. And I know if he tries to start something, he's not going to be around for too much longer. **

**

* * *

**

_Normally the neon glow of the town was exciting. The colors were so vibrant against the permanent black backdrop. Tonight they were just lights. They were my guidance to the exit. They were leading me out, getting me away from this place. _

_I knew I didn't have a lot of time. It was unfortunate that I had fallen asleep last night. I had intended to pretend to drift off and wait until I knew my Mate was sleeping, then slink out quietly. It would've been easy, too; he's such a heavy sleeper. I was all prepared. The letter I wrote to him was tucked away inside my journal where I could easily take it and place it on my pillow for when he woke up. But of course, exhaustion had creeped upon me and his presence was so soothing, I couldn't help but want to stay next to him for the night, forever even. _

_When I woke, I cursed silently, slid as smoothly and quietly as I could out from the hot, protective hold that was keeping me pressed up against the firm chest I'd been sleeping on. I left the note on my pillow and had to force myself to move. I couldn't help it if the tears started to spill. I didn't _want_ to leave him, but I _had_ to do it. This had all gone on too long, I was frustrated and beyond furious with everything. This Organization could rot and die for all I cared. They worked for the wrong reasons. They were all manipulated by one evil and cruel man. I didn't understand anything that was going on. They took my best friend from me. They were using me. Or actually, maybe not "they." More like "he" was using me. _

_I was tired. I was done. Being left in the dark by all of its members, by my _Soulmate_ no less, just threw me for a loop and shoved me right out of their space. I couldn't handle the stress, I needed to get the answers myself. And if that meant leaving the one I loved most, no matter how badly it tore me apart, then so be it. _

_So I stomped down that paved road, wiping the angry and hurt tears away. I had had enough. I was gone and no one was going to stop me. _

_Of course that didn't mean no one was going to try. _

_The portal opened and inwardly I cringed. My major mistake, not leaving in the middle of the night, brought this on. I knew it, I saw this coming. And he was only going to make this ten times worse. I did what I knew I had to do. I gathered my resolve, eyed his nearly naked form and in my mind, I branded him; _Traitor.

_He physically winced when he heard that in my head, understood how annoyed I was with him. I needed to leave right away before he was able to even think of opening his mouth to say something to me. So I continued forward, walked straight by him, my eyes set on the path before me and never once did I look up to meet his eyes._

"_Is that it? You don't even give me the chance to try and stop you?" He sounded so angry. He sounded so hurt, but to me, at this moment, he deserved it. He had felt my own suffering, yet he continued to fuel it. I had always been able to tell that he regretted what he was to do and what he had done, but I couldn't help but be so downright angry with him for not doing anything about it. _

_I continued on. I felt him closing in on me and I knew now that he wasn't going to let me go. So before he reached out to grab my arm and stop me, I stopped walking but refused to face him. My stomach boiled. I hated him so much at this point. He could have just let me go and have made this easier. He could just accept that I was furious, that I was confused and pissed and that I needed to get out. But he couldn't. Why? Because he loved me, that bastard. _

_He apparently decided that I needed to face him. I was forcibly whirled around, finally facing a seething Fighter who looked to be on the verge of summoning full flames to his hands. I felt the heat radiating off him and I instinctively squinted my eyes. I stared at his bare chest; he was only dressed in his pajama pants. He'd obviously been in a hurry to catch me. _

"_Heartless didn't overwhelm you, I see," I said, referring to him going through the dark corridor to get to me without the protection of his cloak. Why couldn't the creepy black things hold him off just a little longer? He scoffed but didn't offer any elaboration of his trip. A shredding pulse ripped through my chest, making my knees go weak. I held strong though, closing my eyes tightly against the tears. Fuck this connection with him! Screw his soul for making me its other half! I didn't ask for any of this! "Just let me go!" I shouted desperately. His frown seemed to deepen and he took a step toward me. I took a step back, out of reach of the hand that attempted to grab me. I glared at him, making sure to pour my hurt and anger into it, making it as icy as possible. He sighed. _

"_Please," he pleaded. He sounded so sincere and desperate it was painful. Apparently he thought being softer would help. "Just…just come back with me. We'll sort this all out and-"_

_I shook my head angrily, growling in frustration and turned from him, walking once again, intent on getting away from him. But he was on me quickly, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. I couldn't stop, it was instinct as I spun and back handed him hard enough to throw his head to the side. Immediately an irritated red mark from my hand formed on his cheek. His skinny tail had dropped pathetically, hanging down to the ground. His eyes, those beautiful eyes, were closed at first, but when they opened, I couldn't believe the sight I saw. The tears…he wasn't supposed to cry! But his tightly locked jaw and heavy breathing made distinguishing just what kind of tears they were harder. I backed away, unable to stop looking at him. It hurt…it hurt so much. When I hit him…I felt that slap. Everything was slipping, falling apart. The bonds were stretching and becoming weaker. _

_He looked at me, so soulbroken. He couldn't be heartbroken, it was impossible. I wish his heart was the one to break. It would've been harder to feel the absolute anguish. I wouldn't be so close to doubling over in such splitting pain. I choked on a sob and continued to back away. He stumbled forward after me, arm reaching out. _

_It just happened. My emotions flared up. With a 'ching!' the Keyblade was in my hand. I cried hard, tears rolling over the panes of my cheeks. I worried my bottom lip between my teeth, slowly raising my arm to point my Keyblade at him. "Just l-let me g-go," I sobbed. He stopped, feet cemented to the cold ground. By the look on his face, he was wishing the ground would open up and swallow him. _

_The heavy clouds began to cry fat tears upon us. Quickly it began to downpour, matting our hair to our heads as we just stared at each other. My ears twitched as they were pelted with rain. His ears were already down turned sadly, turning a dark auburn as they were soaked. _

_I took a step back. "I release you," I whispered, though he could easily hear. His head jerked up at my words, eyes melting from recognition of what I was doing and begged me to stop what I was saying, to change my mind. I couldn't though, this needed to be done if I was to fully break away from all of this. "I-I release you of your duties as my…as my Fighter." I choked on my sentences but forced them out anyways. "I severe the bond, free you of my command-"_

"_Don't!" he shouted. I sobbed harder, crying out from the unbearable pain. He fell to his knees and I was fighting the urge to do the same. I had to finish. _

"_I release you!" I shouted and my chest exploded, feeling as though everything inside of me burst out, feeling like my body had been turned inside out. I cried uselessly, eyes blurring. I saw him screaming in pain before going silent, slumping forward slightly before falling to the ground unconscious. I whimpered pathetically. _

"_A-Axel…?"_

_On my knees, I tried to crawl up to him, weeping to myself as I too, fell onto my side. The rain cooled my cheeks, washed my tears away. I couldn't do it. I broke our connection but in the end, I couldn't get away. I was teetering back and forth in my mind right now. I wanted to be right next to him, curled up in his arms, cocooned into his comforting warmth. I stretched my body, hoping to get in contact with him. I couldn't reach him though, no matter how hard I tried to get my fingertips to reach his sleeping face. The blackness began to consume me, pulling me into unconsciousness._

_The sky continued to cry._

_

* * *

_

Opening my eyes seemed like it would take an extraordinary amount of energy out of me. I was a little afraid of waking up and seeing my mother's worried face. I didn't like it when she worried over me. Like that one time over the summer when I had collapsed and was out cold for almost three days. The poor woman got out of work a few extra days, despite my arguing against her, just to take care of me.

I could see her furrowed brows, hair mussed from being ignored, worry shining in her pretty eyes. I saw her face reflected off the back of my eyelids. I didn't want to open my eyes to see her biting her lip in turmoil.

How in the world could my father ever leave her? She was such a beautiful woman, on the outside and the inside. But he walked out on us. He must have been a heartless man, that's for sure.

Somewhere above me, someone was humming. It wasn't my mother's voice. It was a man's voice, so clear and melodious, amazingly beautiful.

"Hold on, Dem," someone else said and the humming stopped. There seemed to be a weight in my stomach right then, suddenly jerking me from what I thought was real and back into what I had hoped to be a dream. Now I really didn't want to open my eyes. "Babe, I know you're awake."

I almost cringed when he said that. My eye twitched a little and I took a deep breath before slowly blinking my eyes open. Instead of the panicked face of my mother, I found the relieved face of my Soulmate looking back down at me. He smiled, such a sweet smile, and brought his hand down to stroke my cheek. And the only thing I could think of at that moment was the flashback that had knocked me out. I flinched, unable to hide it this time, as he touched my face. He suddenly hesitated and the smile was gone.

"What did you see?" he whispered to me. I didn't answer right away. I looked to my other side, finding Demyx sitting at the edge of the bed, looking at me with eyes full of sympathy. I hated that look and I was quick to avert my eyes to the ceiling above. At least I was still in the bedroom, someplace that was a little familiar.

"I saw-" What did I tell him? My gut churned with the idea of telling Axel that I had seen such a horrific scene that had happened between us. It'd probably upset him further. "I saw Sora. And Donald and Goofy. They were in some world…some place I don't remember. It's hard to recall, but there wasn't much to it."

"Must have been some memory to have knocked you out," Demyx commented, looking down at his hands. "You feeling okay?"

My head hurt and I felt like a pile of jell-o. That didn't exactly classify as 'ok' but that didn't mean I couldn't act like I was fine. I smiled despite how numb my face felt. "I'm totally fine, Dem. Something like this can't knock me out." I'm sure that's what he wanted to hear. Sure enough, the musician smiled back at me. "Good to hear," he said.

"You think you can get something from the kitchen, Dem? Something light, like salad or something. He needs to eat. Some water too, please."

Demyx glanced up at Axel, received a look that I couldn't determine and nodded before exiting through a portal. Alone with Axel, I started to feel nervous.

"Don't lie to me, Rox. You didn't have a memory of Sora, did you? I can tell you're lying." He wasn't looking at me, instead he looked down at the hands folded in his lap. He looked so distressed, just how I pictured my mother to look. I felt terrible, felt the overwhelming need to comfort him, hold him, kiss him until he smiled again. I wanted his warmth all around me, I wanted to make his hurt go away.

I gulped but didn't move.

"What do you mean?" I asked innocently. He could see right through it, I could tell. And by the pulse of annoyance I felt from him, he wasn't happy with my little show. He did know I was lying, and he wouldn't be satisfied until he got a truthful answer from me.

"You passed out," he stated calmly. I felt like he was struggling to keep himself in check. He turned his head slightly, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. "Right in front of me, you just blanked. If I hadn't caught you, you could've seriously hurt yourself. I just barely stopped your head from smashing into the ground."

I recognized the tone of his voice, chocked up when I realized he'd been scared.

"I'm fine Ax, see." I motioned to myself, moved my arms and tossed my head side to side a few times to show him I was okay. Sadly the motions just rattled my brain and made my stomach turn. He didn't look convinced and rubbed his face. Throwing the crimson comforter off my body, I crawled over to my Fighter and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind, placing my chin on his shoulder and touched my cheek to his. "I'm okay, there's no need to worry."

"Tell me what you saw," he whispered. My breath caught and there was no way he couldn't hear the hitch. He turned his head back and kissed my lips gently. Too soon he broke away. "I just want to know what was powerful enough to knock you out. You've been out for four hours. I was going a little crazy."

"A little?" I asked, hoping to bring out his joking side. He didn't take my bait, instead breaking away from my arms and standing up off the bed. He went over to the desk where my journal sat. He flipped it open, studying one of the pages and grimacing. His mouth moved, whatever being said so soft I wasn't able to hear it. My only guess was a curse word.

With a little more force than necessary, Axel yanked open one of the drawers and extracted a second journal. His journal, I figured out as he opened the book that was more weathered than my own. He opened it, flipped a few pages then opened the center drawer and took out a pen which he uncapped and touched to the paper, scribbling away.

Still feeling a little woozy, I decided to let Axel mellow out and I sank back against the pillows. I closed my eyes, seeing various images; my mother fussing about the kitchen. Axel, eyes full of tears, his head whipped to the side after I slapped him. Hayner, Pence and Olette at the Usual Spot, Axel lying in the street, rain drenching his ears, his hair, his cloak. My own hand extended out before me, trying desperately to touch Axel in some way.

A whimper escaped my lips, catching Axel's attention and in a flash he was beside me, cradling me in his arms, rocking our bodies to and fro. It wasn't until he was cooing in my ear that everything was okay and that there was no need to cry did I realize that there were indeed tears streaking down my face. I hurriedly wiped them away, taking a deep breath to steady myself. But just as I reached the peak of my intake did I crumble and sob pathetically, burying my face in my Mate's chest. I saw a glove drop in front of me before feeling heated fingers running through my hair. A kiss on the crown of my head made me close my eyes.

Why was I crying? I didn't really know. There was so much to cry about, I wasn't sure what had really started the water works within me. No, that wasn't true. Because I knew that the memory that had made me pass out was what had really affected me. And now the images were lingering behind my closed eyes like a haunting reminder. I couldn't help but think that if I had more memories like that one, then I never wanted to remember the past life I lived.

Minutes passed by and I calmed down. Pulling away from Axel, I assured him once more that I was just fine and told him that he could keep going with whatever he was writing. He looked unsure so I kissed him quite chastely, the only way I knew he'd accept what I was saying. He was reluctant, but eventually he returned back to his desk to work. Not long after listening to the scratching of the pen on paper did a now familiar presence return.

"So I forgot to tell you," Demyx said as he emerged from the portal, "that Lexeaus took the rest of the your favorite dressing at dinner, Ax, so it's substituted with the vinaigrette you like." Demyx placed the bowl on the desk beside Axel who momentarily looked up to look at his food curiously. "Vexen didn't make it this time, did he?" the redhead asked skeptically.

"Nah, Marly made it this time. The herbs are from his garden." Looking more reassured, Axel plucked a tomato slice from the bowl and stuck it in his mouth. "And just for Roxas. Greek dressing straight from Olympus. I even made sure to keep all tomatoes away from your bowl." Demyx handed me a smooth black bowl that held a silver symbol on the side. It looked familiar and it dawned on me that I've seen the symbol before. It seemed to have been on heavy display wherever we went around the castle.

The veggies all smelled fresh and really good. I hadn't eaten since breakfast, and even that had been scarce. My tummy rumbled hungrily and any nausea I had been feeling seemed to dissipate and was replaced by hunger pains. I picked out a cucumber and bit the edge. "Where do you guys get all your food?" I asked Demyx. He chuckled and my cheeks heated up.

"Most of the time we have Dusks get everything for us. Anything that can be grown, Marluxia is normally responsible for unless he decided to be a complete Queen and fuss about having to do _everything_ for _everyone._ And the stuff that he can't grow or that we want specifically for ourselves-"

"Jalapeño potato chips," Axel interrupted, sighing with want.

Demyx made a grossed out face. "Yeah, things like that, we generally get for ourselves. There's a bunch of different things in different worlds. Exotic fruits from Destiny Islands, wine and olives and cheese from Olympus, sweets from Disneytown-"

"Port Royal has some pretty good rum," Axel interjected once more.

"Keep writing," Demyx huffed.

"You go out and buy everything? It seems so…domestic."

Demyx laughed at my comment and I even heard Axel chuckle a little. "Some of us buy the things we want."

"Why pay for something you can easily get for free?" Axel said from his seat, still not looking up from his work.

"Yes, some like you and Marluxia and Luxord don't have the same morals as some of us, obviously. Besides," Demyx said, turning back to face me, "just because we don't have hearts doesn't mean we don't need to live. We still have souls and minds that make us who we are. We still need to eat and live like anybody else does. We need to keep things clean and shower and sleep just like normal. We're just…a little different from the rest of the worlds "normal" people." I didn't say anything back, knowing that what he said was completely truthful. I felt like I was being prejudice by considering all the Nobodies completely inhuman things that didn't need the basics of survival. A hand nudged my own that was gripping my fork. "Eat," Demyx said. He jerked his head back towards Axel. "That guy will roast you alive if you don't eat regularly."

I nodded and placed a forkful of lettuce in my mouth. Axel was glancing back at me and when we made eye contact, he nodded his head approvingly.

"So are you going to go to Vexen about the whole fainting thing?" Demyx asked, falling back onto the bed and lounging with his hands behind his head. "Maybe he knows something."

"I'm thinking about it," Axel replied. I decided to sit back and listen to this conversation instead of asking questions. Those could wait till later. "It's just hard to trust him with something like this. I'm afraid he'll steal Rox away and start performing a bunch of tests and start poking and prodding and asking questions. That's not really something we need to deal with."

"Hm." I glanced to Demyx as I slid a piece of cucumber in my mouth, finding it surprisingly crisp and sweet. "Maybe we can ask someone else? Well, Vexen would be the best choice, but what you said is totally true." He hesitated and I studied his face. He looked like he was debating something. "I guess, maybe…"

"Just spit it out Dem," Axel grumbled, still focused on whatever he was writing in-between bites of his small dinner.

"Well, I'm just saying that maybe we could ask Zexion. He's been a researcher and he's just as knowledgeable as Vexen. He just doesn't want to experiment on everything that moves." Demyx's adams apple bobbled as he swallowed and he began to chew on his lip, brows furrowing. He almost looked like he was wondering why he would ever suggest such a thing.

I didn't even notice that the scratching of the pen had stopped until Axel spun around in the chair. "I'm sure he'll jump right on that," he snorted sarcastically. "And while we're on it, we'll ask him join us in a game of strip poker. Come on Dem, you really think he'd waste his time on something like this?"

Demyx almost looked frustrated at himself from having opened his mouth and I felt my own annoyance bubble a little. "He was just suggesting Axel, give him a break. I don't see why we shouldn't try, maybe Zexion will help."

I waited for him to turn his sarcasm on me like he did with Demyx, but he frowned at me instead. I could easily read him; he wanted to say something sarcastic, but he didn't want to upset me. He cared for Demyx on some level, but his feelings for me were completely different, and making me upset was the last thing he wanted to do. "Fine," he finally said. "But you get to ask him, Dem. I'm not dealing with him."

Suddenly the whole idea seemed to be entirely too distasteful for Demyx. "I'll uh, run it by him them." He shifted and moved, sitting up. With a small smile thrown my way, he got up and off the bed. "I think I'm just gonna go to my room. I'd rather be in bed and sleeping before Zexion gets in. _If_ he gets in," he emphasized.

"Did he go to bed last night?" Axel asked. He was finished with his journal and had put it away and was now finishing his food.

"Well if he did, I was already asleep when he got there, slept through him getting into bed, and he was gone before I even woke up. So simply put, I have absolutely no idea."

"Then you're golden!" Axel half cheered in an upbeat attempt. Demyx didn't looked as thrilled which I found odd. I figured he'd enjoy not having to be conscious for when he shared a room with the rather stoic member.

"I guess that's true," Demyx said. "I'll see you both at breakfast tomorrow. Night." He was swept away by his portal, leaving a few bubbles behind, before Axel or I could even wish him a goodnight.

After a moment I realized I'd finished eating and set the bowl on the table beside the bed. Axel was quick to join me, sitting right in front of me and taking my face in his hands before leaning down to lick the corner of my mouth. He laughed at my perplexed expression. "Salad dressing," he explained. My stomach turned pleasantly at his happy expression.

"So tell me why we all share rooms." This was something that I had thought of in the back of my mind and with the words before Demyx's departure being said, I found myself thinking about it once more.

"Units that are together more frequently build a stronger bond. Bonds are extremely important in determining a Unit's strength. Since Xemnas normally doesn't pair up True Partners, he figured that having all Units share a room will help start a very basic Physical Bond. Hence the reason we all share a bed."

"Physical Bond?" I asked, confused.

Axel fell back into the same position Demyx had previously been in. "There are three types of bonds," he explained. "A Physical Bond is the least connecting and easiest to break. It's one of those that tends to build up on its own through a pair being close to each other. It gets stronger when a Unit is intimate."

I touched my lips, body heating up as I remembered the kiss Axel and I shared during my training, the odd sensations that had brought about. "Like what happened when we kissed," I said and immediately my cheeks heated up.

Axel's chuckling only embarrassed me further. "Exactly like that. Kissing and such. But the real bond forms during serious intimacy." He looked away. I knew he was talking about sex. His sudden aversion told me he was trying to avoid the subject of his missing ears which only made me want to question him more.

Sighing, I said, "What about the other bonds?"

"The next bond is a Heart Bond which is stronger than a Physical Bond." He reached up, touching my chest and he rested his open palm over where my heart was. I surged with warmth as I stared at his hand. I bit my tongue as pulses of energy shot through his hand and into me. "This is a bond that we cannot have," he stated dejectedly. I could tell this upset him greatly. His eyes narrowed and he took his hand away. I almost fell forward as I had started to go limp and had been leaning into his palm for support.

Axel was then up and moving around the bed, speaking as he started to unzip his cloak. "A Heart Bond requires a small ritual which doesn't entail much." He pulled his gloves off and tossed them on top of the dresser as he walked by it. He continued on to the bathroom where he disappeared, his voice floating out of the attached room. "The pair says some pretty words, exchanges a bit of blood and bada-bing! You've got a Heart Bond."

I frowned at what he said. "Blood?" I asked, speaking up so he'd be able to hear me. He poked his head out the bathroom door, his hair now pulled back into one awfully spiky ponytail. I could hear running water.

"Yes, blood," he said. "Because to be anatomically correct, all beings have two hearts. Well, with the exception to the worlds, that is. There is the heart that supposedly supplies us with our emotions and the core of our beings. But there is also the heart that gives us life, that pumps blood through our bodies and keeps us strong. I have a heart, but it's just a normal beating heart that keeps my blood moving. It's the scientific heart, as Vexen would say. And the exchange of blood is looked at more as a symbol of two hearts meeting and entwining"

"So we can't ever have a Heart Bond?" I asked. "Then what is it that makes us so close? What's the last Bond?" The water shut off in the bathroom and Axel walked out after a brief moment. He was almost fully naked now except for his boxer briefs which hugged him nicely. My eyes, which had widened when viewing the nice body suddenly on display before me, were glued to his chest before roaming over the lightly muscled arms and down to his legs. He was nicely tanned and had muscle but lean muscle which worked perfectly with his slightly lanky body. I unconsciously licked my lips.

The redhead slunk up to the bed, smirking devilishly as he laid down before me. "Now, wouldn't it be a shame for me to put more clothes on for bed?" he teased. I shook my head and closed my eyes. "Put some pants on," I said and forced a scowl. He pouted which knocked the wind out of my chest.

"Fine, fine," he said. "You should take your pants off." He went to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer, pulling two black pairs of soft looking pants out then he opened the middle drawer for a blue shirt. He tossed the shirt and one of the pairs of pants at me.

"Blue? You mean there's actual color in this place?" I asked, voice laced with sarcasm. Our room was colorful but that was about it. Every other place in this castle had been white or black or silver. All of our clothes were black, so seeing an article of clothing that was _not_ black was a bit of a shocker.

"Har har." Axel rolled his eyes. "Clothes are not our decision. We take what we're given. Now, you can strip for me here, or if you want to be more conservative, you can head into the bathroom." I frowned when he said this and rolled off the side of the bed, walking towards the bathroom. "Well there is no need to be embarrassed about changing in front of me. I've seen you in a state of undress many times."

If I had something other than my clothes in hand, I would have more than likely thrown it at his head. I ignored him instead, feeling a joyful bubble of laughter in my chest which most definitely belonged to Axel.

In the bathroom, I shut the door behind me, contemplated locking it to ensure the redhead wouldn't come in after me, but figured I could trust him to respect my privacy. After setting my night clothes on counter, I began to unzip my cloak. When it was off, I felt not only the coolness in the air, but also a whirlwind of energy sweep around me. Much more clearly, I could feel Axel in the next room. His presence was strongest, but I could feel others as well. They were more distant though, far more garbled for me ever to be able to comprehend who was who. I swallowed and grasped the counter to steady myself from the sudden onslaught. After a deep breath, I stripped from my pants and stood before the mirror. I inched my face forward, taking in the slightly healthier look. The bags under my eyes had lessened considerably and I wasn't _as_ pale as I had been the past days. I most definitely didn't feel at my best, but I was pushing through the consistent headache that plagued me.

Before slipping into my nighttime clothes, I took to running my fingers over the **XIII **tattoo on my hip. If this was the mark that was given to each Organization member, then the rest obviously had one. I wonder where Axel's was and what the number was. Then I started to wonder if we got to chose where the tattoo was placed. I'm not exactly sure if I would choose my hip as a place to put it, and if the choice was our own, why did I choose such a place? It seemed quite…provocative. Which wasn't me at all.

So I was supposed to start my real training tomorrow. Hopefully Axel would explain more to me about the Organization's purpose. I was still a little miffed about what they were doing and what _I _was supposed to do. Fighting that weird Nobody that Axel sent after me had been thrilling, sure, but _why?_

Splashing my face with some cold water, a shiver went through me. I dried my face off, wondering vaguely if I'd be able to sleep at all. I'd passed out and slept for what, four hours? How was I supposed to sleep now?

When I dressed in the clothes I was given, I regained a feel of having the cloak on, but it wasn't as strong of a feeling. I felt more comfortable without the cloak on, but Axel had said it was necessary, so I guess I was left without a choice. I just didn't like the way it seemed to mute everything around me. It was too uncomfortable for me.

I left my clothes in the hamper in the bathroom, finished up in there and went back into the bedroom to find Axel under the blankets, eyes closed and if I couldn't feel him, I'd have assumed the he was sleeping.

"Ax," I spoke, gaining his attention. He opened one jade eye to peer at me. I don't know why, but instead of going around the bed to climb in, I clambered up and over Axel, tumbling over his body and rolling onto my side of the bed with a small chuckle. A growl caused my ears to twitch and flick towards the redhead who sat up and tackled me to the bed before I could move.

"You want more information, yes?" He spoke into my neck, his hot breath tickling me. I pushed at his chest and forced him to his side of the bed. Snuggling into the very warm blankets, I nodded. "Of course," he said. "How about I leave you with one last piece of information for the day and I'll get into other things during training tomorrow, okay?" I nodded again. My eyelids were growing heavy with sleep. My head was still aching and despite having been passed out for a few hours, I felt exhausted like I never actually rested well.

"The last bond," Axel spoke, "Is known as the Soul Bond." He yawned and arched his back slightly in a stretch. "This is the deepest of all bonds and only accessible by Soulmates." Beneath the covers, Axel took my hand. His skin was so hot it almost burned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that only Soulmates can forge this bond. It's the complete union of the souls that are destined to be together. It's fragile at first, extremely susceptible to breaking. But over time, it becomes stronger than even the most connected hearts and bodies. This is the connection between the very essences of two people. And eventually, it becomes unbreakable."

I stared out the glass wall. No pink hearts were floating up to the large heart shaped moon. After hearing of the final bond, I didn't feel much different, no wild flare of power or magic or anything. What I did feel was a sense of want, craving and need coming from Axel. I turned my eyes to him to see him staring intently at the ceiling.

"Does anyone here have a Soul Bond?" I was thinking of Xemnas. Surely someone like him would want the power of the most powerful Bond.

Axel, in turn, scoffed. "No one here is brave enough to even think about creating such a Bond. Gaining too much power means defying Xemnas. And defying Xemnas means treason. Treason leads to death. You catch my drift?"

I most certainly did.

"The last thing with these bonds is that those rare Sacrifice and Fighter Units to achieve all three bonds are known as Trinity Units. Rare specimens they are and more powerful than any of us could dream of being. But there has to be complete devotion, unquestionable trust and love between the Sacrifice and Fighter."

At this point, my head was starting to spin. I sunk down into the blankets and burrowed my head into the soft pillow beneath my head. The blankets were a little uncomfortable, thanks to Axel and his natural space heating ability, but it wasn't completely unbearable.

"You need rest for tomorrow. Sleep, okay?"

The hand that was holding mine unlaced from my fingers and moved to my waist, pulling me closer to my Fighter. I smiled as he embraced me, spooning up against me and holding me tight to him. His presence exuded such comfort that I had no trouble falling asleep.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Questions/concerns are welcome. Reviews are encouraged **

**The next update may take me a while ****School and all. But it WILL get posted, no worries. Thank you all!**


	10. Heartless

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

**I would really rather not be found poking my head in business that I am not involved with. With this conclusion, any suspicions of the Superior's actions I have must remain with me. It is too dangerous to be found out. Luckily I've been trained to be stealthy. My only dilemma is determining the motive behind his actions. Just what is he planning?**

* * *

"You do understand what you are to do, right Naminé?"

The girl was gnawing on her lip. She would give anything to refuse his orders. But she was no more than a pawn, a witch, a Nobody who deserved nothing more than to be used. She avoided looking up at the cloaked man and nodded her head slightly.

"I assure you that you should not have many difficulties. You understand your mission. This is something only you can do, Naminé. We are counting on you."

Still, she refused to speak. It always seemed that if she tried to utter a few words to DiZ he would get upset, as if she were some slave who was to remain silent and do nothing more than obey orders. She twisted her hands nervously, her blonde tail hanging to the floor.

She was more nervous than she could ever say. Her stomach was in knots and for the past few days, there was the looming threat of her nerves overwhelming her and forcing her to get sick. She had done her best to seclude herself from the other mansion occupants.

Naminé couldn't hide though. Sora did not have anywhere else to go, seeing as he was not allowed out of the mansion on DiZ's orders. She did know for a fact that he had taken to wandering the back gardens, staring at the surrounding wall as though contemplating scaling the brick barrier and sneaking away. She could feel his half heart and she knew he wanted nothing more than to escape what he felt had become his prison.

It was obvious that the brunet was getting restless. He would wait in the foyer in the afternoons, wanting to be the first to see Riku, Donald and Goofy when they returned from their day of Heartless slaying. He would ask how things went, if the Worlds were in any better shape. DiZ had said that they were allowed to give him vague answers in order to keep him informed but not to get him too anxious that he'd actually run off.

Naminé knew Sora felt like he was being treated like a sick dog that they all feared would run away. Her connection told her that he was beginning to get depressed and she was starting to worry for his mental health more than anything. It was as though he was forced into a warped world where everything was in a post-apocalyptic state and nothing was recognizable. What was hurting him the most was how distant Riku had been.

As Naminé walked down the walkway towards the White Room, she pondered on what was going to happen when she left. It was as though she were the only one who was really trying to help Sora and keep him sane. At night when the boy was sleeping, she had taken to sitting beside his bed, holding his hand and entering a sort of sleep-like state herself. She would look through the memories of his heart, memories she knew so well... And when she was in close contact with Sora, it was easier for her to see into Roxas' heart. She knew how Roxas was feeling now that he was taken back to the Organization. He was happy, but he was very bewildered at the same time. His heart was clouded and it was difficult to keep the connection with him for very long.

Just as she suspected, Sora was in the White Room. He stood before the window with the curtains drawn back. His eyes were glossy and distant as he stared out of the glass. Down below in front of the mansion, Riku, hood drawn up as always, was walking away from the front gate towards the path that lead to the woods. Behind him, Goofy was scratching his head and Donald was jumping about in a manner that Sora had learned during their time together meant he was shouting.

Naminé stepped up next to Sora and her hand brushed his own. He turned to her briefly and gave her a forced grin. She refused to return a smile but squeezed when his hand took her own.

"When are you leaving?" he asked quietly.

She looked on as the trio down below disappeared into the blanket of trees. The morning sun was just now beginning to shine brighter and the patches of purple in the sky were slowly turning lighter. "Soon, actually. We don't know how long it will take for them to find me. But I'll do what I can. I want to help you Sora. And we need to find someone very important who will help you get better."

Sora then turned to her, looking very concerned. One of his ears twitched when the curtain fluttered and touched it. "But what if you get hurt… How will you defend yourself?"

A small smile played across the girl's lips and she continued to watch the clouds. "I have my own bit of magic I've been working with. I'll be fine, Sora, really." She glanced at him quickly and found that he didn't look reassured. She couldn't blame him; she was rather small and fragile looking. But regardless, she was a Nobody and was entitled to the power of darkness as all non-existent beings were. Her magic was enough to keep her safe and escape in the event of an attack.

Sora was pouting and for a moment, there was a small reflection of the Sora the girl knew before. "I want to go with you," he spoke evenly.

Naminé shook her head. "I know. And you know that DiZ would never allow it."

Sora didn't say anything. His hand dropped away from hers and he turned towards the table where he sat in one of the hard white chairs. "Who is he anyway? DiZ, I mean."

Naminé simply turned to him, not moving to sit beside him. She leaned back against the window, forcing herself to bear with its cold temperature. "He…is someone who feels responsible for the state of the Worlds today. He feels that helping you will help him gain retribution for the sins he has committed. He believes that you are the only one who can help everything return to normal... to how it all should be."

Neither of them spoke after her words. Naminé took to staring out the window and Sora gazed absently at the pictures on the wall. His feet bounced off the floor; a sign of his anxiety. She could feel his ever present heartache. "Sora, please be careful while I'm gone." Stricken, the boy's head snapped towards her. She stared right at him, "You can't hide anything from me." Her tone indicated her seriousness.

"I know times are hard right now. We're working to help get you better. Riku is having his own issues. I know this has become very straining on both of you."

Sora didn't say anything.

"I know your Heart Bond is weakening."

That caught his attention. Sora was suddenly choked up. They hadn't told anyone about their Heart Bond!

"If you constantly worry about it, then it will weaken at a faster pace. Please, don't doubt the love Riku has for you. Believe in it. If not, your Bond might not last for very much longer."

With her final words, the girl walked out of the room.

* * *

The view from the Grey Room was quite spectacular. Well, truly I was torn between considering it nothing special and completely amazing. All of the windows looked out toward the inky sky where no stars were in sight. I knew, somehow, that there had never been visible stars from this place. Back in Twilight Town, stars were a rare sight due to our strange sky which never fully turned dark. But sometimes in the dead of night, there would be one or two very faint but visible spots of light flickering in-between the clouds.

Here, from this world, there was nothing but the pitch black sky and the brightly glowing moon. Since Axel and I had entered the room, a few hearts had floated to the moon where they collided with a small burst of light. As Axel approached Saïx, I noticed the blunette watching the hearts with what looked to be a satisfied smirk.

"So what are you having us do today?" Axel asked, sounded rather bored. I knew he didn't want to be working today. He had been rather reluctant to get out of bed this morning.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Axel, but you're going out on a special solo mission today."

The redhead froze then opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something, but Saïx gave him an even look. My throat had instantly gone dry and my stomach felt as though it were melting. I looked up to Axel who was glaring at Saïx. Saïx, in turn, looked impassive about the whole ordeal and it was evident that he was not going to change his mind.

"Then who's going to show Rox the ropes, huh? Like hell are you sticking him with Dr. Creepy or Gay May Marly!"

From one of the armchairs behind us, Marluxia shouted, "I heard that!"

Axel ignored him and continued to seethe. Saïx rolled his yellow eyes, "Enough of the tantrum Axel, he'll be fine." Saïx turned to look at me, his eyes reflecting an iciness that made me shiver. This look was familiar to me and I couldn't help but get the obvious impression that Saïx simply did not like me. "Xigbar will take good care of him, won't you Xigbar?"

A heavy hand clamped onto my shoulder at that instant and shocked me into jumping. "Of course I will!" Xigbar's voice floated from behind me and it took all of my will power not to twist away from him. "We'll have a blast today, won't we, Sunshine?" It took a moment before I realized he was addressing me with that tacky nickname. I frowned, not feeling any better and didn't give any recognition to his words. He just laughed and shook my shoulder. I felt like just letting my body go and collapsing to the floor.

In the meantime, Axel's anger was radiating through me, causing my jaw to clench in annoyance. I looked at him, pleading for him to clam down. His face didn't change, but his emotions proved that he was straining to keep under control. I offered him a small smile.

Saïx spoke, "Take him to the back valley of the Crystal Fissure in Hollow Bastian. Your targets are the Heartless, of course. Get him used to fighting again." Saïx turned to Axel then and threw over his shoulder, "And don't engage in any unnecessary fighting. You know the rules, escape first, fight only in emergencies."

Xigbar began to steer me away, waving his free hand going, "Blah blah blah, whatever man." Once Xigbar stepped into the dark portal he summoned, I looked back to find Axel staring at me, looking rather uncomfortable. I offered one last reassuring smile and stepped into the portal.

* * *

The Crystal Fissure was quite the sight. With large glowing crystals protruding from the rocky walls and ground, it was hard not to be attracted to the shimmering rocks and want to touch them. In the small cave where we portaled to, I was certain it would have been incredibly dark if it weren't for the neon glow of the crystals. Xigbar must have been used to seeing them or simply uninterested as he walked right past all of the crystals and out through an opening to an barren field.

The valley was large with tall surrounding rock walls. The area looked a bit desolate, but upon further inspection, I noticed that Xigbar and I weren't the only two in the area.

There weren't many of them. Strange things, they were, and as I watched the small black creatures, I felt a twinge in my stomach. A few of them turned their heads up, looking at the pair of us curiously. They were twitching, I noticed. Their whole bodies, their heads from left to right. It was creepy and I couldn't help but not wanting to go near these things.

"What are they?" I spoke out loud. More of these strange creatures turned their heads up and a few of them started to stalk toward us. Luckily my feet were frozen to the ground, otherwise I'm afraid I may have taken a step closer to Xigbar which would do nothing to make me look like I had even a shred of courage. Still, I didn't like how I was being looked at. The yellow eyes of the little things seemed to be hollow, but at the same time I felt like they were hungry.

"They're Heartless," Xigbar said next to me. In a flash, he was holding what looked to be a gun in each hand with sharp, pointed arrows locked and loaded. "These little buggers are called Shadows. Simple to defeat but also the most populous." He pointed his gun at a small group of Shadows that were closest to us and shot a round of arrows, each piercing a different Heartless. I watched as the speared creatures burst, then faded. "They're also what we call Pureblood Heartless, which don't release hearts. So there's no need to really bother with these ones." In my head, I tried to make a mental note of everything he said.

"And there." Xigbar pointed out a few Heartless that were floating up in the air. They were quite different from the Shadows. They were small, colored with yellow, black and red. On their fronts was what I guessed to be a symbol. It was a black and red heart-like design. "Those are the real targets. Those there are Emblem Heartless, Scarlet Tangos to be more specific, and they're the ones who hold the prize inside." He raised his arrow guns and released a fresh round of arrows which sliced through a couple of the floating Heartless. As they burst, small silver hearts floated up to the sky where they eventually disappeared.

"See there," Xigbar spoke, pointing at the disappearing hearts. "Why don't we see how you're different from me. Go on kid, have at it." Before I could even ask what Xigbar was talking about, he grabbed the back of my cloak, dragged me a few steps forward before shoving me into a group of Shadows. Almost immediately the small things pounced. One flew up and attached itself to my arm while a few others began to climb up my legs. Completely startled, I flailed at first, absolutely terrified. The Heartless on my arm began to climb towards my chest and instinct forced me to grab a hold of it and fling it away from me.

"Come on now, Sunshine. You have a weapon, don't you? Don't tell me you forgot how to use it!"

The Keyblade! Of course. Easily I called the shiny weapon to me, it's weight dropping into my right hand. Still, I kicked the few Heartless that were at my legs then crouched down into a fighting stance. The keychain at the end of the Keyblade chimed as I swung the weapon, knocking one of the Emblem Heartless that had wandered toward me in the side. It then burst and faded, just as it had with Xigbar, but what I noticed then was entirely different. The heart that floated off into the sky was pink, not silver. Pink, just like the hearts I had seen float up to the moon back in my room at the castle.

"'Atta boy! Keep it up Sunshine, finish them off."

I glanced back at Xigbar briefly. He stood with his arms crossed, smirking at me. His visible eye seemed to be twinkling with something strange. I didn't have time to figure out what that look was. I turned to look at the approaching Heartless.

Just as it had been when fighting that Nobody yesterday in the training hall, fighting the Heartless seemed to just come naturally. Perhaps I couldn't remember ever having to raise a weapon and fight (other than some Struggle matches back in Twilight Town) but it was undeniable that my body remembered how to fight. I figured the best way to go about this was to just not think too much about what I was doing and follow my instincts. I moved my feet about, feeling like I was performing a dance. The Keyblade was light and it felt as though it adjusted its weight, light with the drawback of the swing, but heavier when delivering the blow for maximum power. This weapon responded to me; it was mine.

Pink hearts flew up all around me and I slashed and hacked at the Shadows and the Scarlet Tangos. I jumped about, dodged attacks, and gritted my teeth when a set of claws dug into my forearm. I felt alive while fighting these things, which were very persistent in climbing all over me. I was empowered by the fighting, feeling like a whole new person. No Struggle victory could compare.

The numbers dwindled before the last Heartless was slain. I stopped, looking about and finding the area of the valley clear. Panting, I hunched over for a brief minute before standing up straight. I looked down, looking at the Keyblade in my hand. It was so familiar, it felt like an extension of my own arm. Though made of metal, the Keyblade felt warm against my palm and it surged strength through my entire body.

Behind me, there came applause.

"Damn, you sure have talent. Of course, I didn't doubt you." I looked up at Xigbar and doubted his lack of doubt. "You cleared this place in no time. And all those hearts that you collected. The Superior's gonna be happy with you, kid." He grinned and clamped a hand down onto my shoulder.

"Um-" I started and bit my lip, not exactly sure if I should ask my question. I felt like I should know the answer already. "What exactly are the Heartless?"

I guess I was expecting Xigbar to look at me like I was a lunatic for not knowing. Instead he studied my face for a moment and said, "Creatures born from the Darkness. They're heart snatchers, kid. They steal the hearts from those who have them. It's what keeps them alive, what gives them purpose. You know why they were interested in you, rather than me right?" He poked my chest hard enough to make me stumble back one step. "Gotta watch yourself, Sunshine. That cloak can only help you against so much. The rest of us are fine, but you, well, you're a bit different. Special." Then he barked with laughter. But all too soon, he stopped immediately and roughly seized my arm.

I couldn't even comprehend what happened next. Everything seemed to go black, as though I blinked my eyes for a moment too long, and suddenly, I was on my knees behind a large piece of rock that had fallen from the cliff side. Xigbar crouched next to me, peering around the rock in order to look out toward the valley.

"What…how did we-?"

"Not now, Sunshine, quiet."

Confused, I sat up to look over the top of the rock. We were facing the opening of the enclosed area with the glowing crystals where were first portaled in. I glanced sideways to Xigbar who was focused on the open mouth of the fissure. "We've got visitors, so keep quiet."

Now that he mentioned it, I could feel some presence that was getting stronger. It wasn't very prominent to me, obviously less so than it was to Xigbar. Nervously I watched and waited.

"-been a lot of Heartless gathering around here."

The voices came first before I saw who they belonged to. From the crystal area came a few different figures. A brunet clad in tight leather and a simple white shirt and jacket. Beside him walked a spiky-haired blonde who was wearing an odd jacket that was missing one sleeve and half of its coat tail. As the two moved, I noticed their close proximity and how fluidly they moved side-by-side. It was as though they naturally responded to each other. Much in the same way I felt that Axel and I did.

Upon seeing them a pain pricked me behind my eyes, spreading across my forehead. Biting my lip, I tried to remain focused.

"Why do ya think they're all gathering around here?"

Instantly I perked up at the sound of that familiar voice. Xigbar noticed since I saw him glance at me briefly. Unmistakably, I had heard that voice from the different dreams of Sora I'd been having.

Appearing from the mouth of the crystal area came three new figures. My eyes locked onto Goofy and Donald, both looking at the brunet who was speaking now.

"We're not really sure. I guess there could be different explanations. Pick one."

They all continued further into the valley and my head was beginning to hurt even more. I then focused on the last figure, and my breath caught in my throat when I noticed him. Completely paralyzed, I watched the man dressed in a cloak just like ours walk with the group. He didn't contribute any words, though he did show signs of interest when the conversation strayed from the topic of the Heartless.

"How is Sora doing?" the blonde man asked. At that, the cloaked man turned his head but refrained from saying anything. His attention was held for only a moment though, and his head suddenly whipped back and, though I couldn't see his face behind the hood of the cloak, I knew he was staring right at me. And I couldn't do anything but stare right back.

It took the rest of the group a moment to notice that he stopped moving. Goofy stopped moments after and turned back. "You okay, Riku?" This grabbed the attention of the others.

My physical heart beat wildly behind my ribs and it seemed to be about ready to burst. My body seemed to be numb, but at the same time, I was beginning to feel strangely warm. Different, though, than Axel's warmth. And all at the same time, it was similar. My head, still thumping dully, was now foggy as I kept my eyes locked with the cloaked figure's. Xigbar must have noticed the odd energy around us. He glanced between me and the guy in the group a few times. As the other's in the group began to gather around their stopped group member, I was unable to stop myself as I started to stand up from my kneeling position.

I knew it was stupid. In the back of my head, I knew that what I was going to do was exactly what I _shouldn't_ be doing. I couldn't help myself. I was unquestionably drawn to whoever this person was. I knew that person. My half heart was calling out to that person, singing out a melody to duet with their harmony. I was standing and not once did I break eye contact. I need to get out there, get to them. I needed to, there was no question. I needed him, I missed him. Why wouldn't he talk to me, hold me, love me like he used to?

And just as I was fully standing, the cloaked man suddenly broke out in a run. He was a good distance away from us and just as he started running toward us, ignoring the startled yells of his companions, I found myself preparing to run out to greet him.

But just as I moved my leg to run, the back of my cloak was grabbed and I was flying through the air, having been roughly tossed into a dark portal. A protest flew from my mouth as I landed in the dark corridor and I scrambled to my feet in order to leave the portal and run back to meet the cloaked man. However, by the time I got my bearings the portal was closed and I was shoved forward. "Get moving kid, we can't dilly-dally around here. He can still catch up to us."

"But-!"

"No buts, move!" Xigbar wasn't going to waste time and while I would have rather waited for the guy to find us, my superior was having none of it. He grabbed my arm and pulled my alongside him toward the small pin of light that broke through the shadows. At first I struggled against his hold. My head was beginning to be freed from the ache and at the same time, the urgency was dissipating from my chest. My heart was settling down and I was rapidly becoming sober.

"I don't understand," I mumbled and regained my step, walking on my own with more ease.

Xigbar merely shook his head. "No need to suddenly run to the enemy, I think. Why don't you use your head, Sunshine, and realize that not being able to control yourself may end up with you being killed. You wouldn't like that, would you?"

Thinking of the sudden and impossibly strong attraction I had just felt for the other person, I almost spoke aloud that it would have been worth it.

"Watch your mouth," Xigbar interjected before I could even say anything. We were approaching the light. "What about Axel?"

My body was instantly turned to ice and if Xigbar's incessant pull on my arm wasn't there, I'd have stopped dead in my tracks. "Exactly," he breathed. "Remember who your true Soulmate is next time, eh?"

Completely at a loss, I kept my mouth shut and followed Xigbar through the light and into the Grey Room.

* * *

Too upset to stick around for someone to stop me, I fled from the Grey Room quickly. I was intent on getting to my room and...and….

Glancing around the hallway I was in, I discovered that I had no idea where I even was. Everything around this damn castle just looked the same! I knew that freaking out was going to get me nowhere, so I settled for taking a deep breath and forcing myself to relax. I was done for the day, or so I assumed, so why shouldn't I allow myself to wander around what was supposedly my 'home.' Maybe if I walked around, I would remember some things about being here.

I looked down the stretch of the hallway before me. It looked as though it wouldn't end if I did walk down there. Still, I knew that going back would lead me to a place I didn't want to be. So with my mind made up, I started walking forward. Luckily the trek wasn't as long as I feared it to be, but what I came to, unfortunately, was a four way intersection. Now then, which way do I go?

Knowing I had nothing to lose, I turned down the path on my right and continued on down the hallway there. What I came to, after a few minutes of walking, was an outdoor walkway. At last, I thought in relief, I knew where I was. Axel brought me here the day before when we were heading to the training hall. Rather than getting lost, I followed the walkway. The cool air did help me calm my nerves a bit.

I just couldn't understand what had happened back in the valley. Why in the world would I ever think of running to some person I had never seen before? And, frankly, he _did_ look a bit sketchy wearing one of our cloaks. I had a gut feeling that he wasn't part of the Organization. Xigbar might have said something if he was. So who in the world was he?

What did Goofy call him…?

Oh!

That's right…

Riku.

Stopping in my tracks, I felt like I was choking on the very air I was breathing. Riku? Was whoever that was _really_ Riku? But…he was so different. Far different than what I remember from the few dreams I had of him. There was something wrong with him. He didn't _feel_ right, but I couldn't place exactly what was wrong.

The prickling behind my eyes was returning, stronger than it had been back in the valley. Gasping, I moved to the side wall that lined the walkway and steadied myself. Riku. He belonged to Sora. Was that the reason I felt so compelled to run to him? The two of them were Soulmates, I just knew it. So then…that would explain my attraction to him. That would explain how he made me feel almost like how Axel makes me feel.

But that's wrong. The feeling was different. It was a strong tug. Battling in my mind was the confusion of whether the connection I felt with Riku…was strong than the one I felt with Axel.

Moaning as the pain began to get worse, I fell to my knees, my knuckles gripping the short side wall. Tears began to well up in my eyes.

It's impossible for me to have two Soulmates. So why in the world did Riku make me feel that way?

My chest constricted and I forced small lungfuls of air in and out. I grit my teeth against the pain and started to feel my consciousness slip away. I knew what was coming and before I passed out to become entrapped in a new dream, I prayed that someone would find me.

* * *

"_Riku, wait!"_

_He didn't want to stop. He didn't plan to stop. But how in the world was a Fighter supposed to ignore a plea from his Sacrifice? _

"_Why won't you listen to me? Why won't you just come home with me? Kairi's there already! She's waiting for us!"_

_He didn't understand. Couldn't he feel that there was something wrong with him? Couldn't he, the Bearer of Light, not feel the Darkness that still resided within him? If he could, he should understand then, that he couldn't go back home with him. Not yet. _

"_Look, Sora, you know as well as I do that I can't go home yet. You go home to Kairi and just wait for me. Wait for me to get better."_

_There was absolutely no way he would do that. How in the world could he leave his Fighter behind? There was absolutely no question to it. _

_Quietly, he whispered, "I could order you to come home with me. You can't refuse my order, right?"_

_Without turning to face him, the Fighter replied, "You wouldn't make that order. Because you know that that isn't what's best for me right now. So just let me be and let me get myself together."_

_The Fighter stood strong, his back almost rigid as he refused to turn and face his Sacrifice. He could see it now; the chocolate cat ears dropping low, mimicking the lackluster tail that was surely hanging to the floor. He was certain the brunet was chewing his lip and, judging by the wavering voice, there were tears in the bright cerulean eyes. He couldn't face that. _

"_Please," the Sacrifice whispered. "If you won't come back with me, then do something for me. At least tell me, show me that you love me still."_

_After a moment of hesitation, the Fighter replied, "We need something sharp."_

"_Sharp?"_

"_You know that blood is necessary in order to forge a Heart Bond." The Fighter felt a surge of heat pass through him as his Sacrifice's emotions blended with his own. There was excitement and relief and overwhelming joy. He smiled to himself. _

_Luckily they were standing in the midst of a decimated and battle worn room. Scattered about was debris of fallen and destroyed statues that had decorated the place pre-battle. The jagged white marble was dug into each of their fleshy palms before being discarded on the ground. Kneeling before each other, they held their palms out, rivulets of red freely flowing down their wrists and dripping to the floor. _

_With tears in his eyes, the Sacrifice spoke, "I'll be looking for you the moment you leave. So you better hurry up and get better quick."_

_With a rare smile, the Fighter responded by saying, "I'll try not to go too far."_

_Then they each closed their eyes as the Bond forging began. _

"_Bound together," the Fighter said. _

"_Never apart," the Sacrifice spoke. _

"_Hand to hand."_

"_And heart to heart."_

_Together they spoke, "Merge our strength",_

"_One unit we shall be."_

"_With hearts bound forever,"_

"_For all eternity."_

* * *

When I came to, there were people talking. There was a slight urgency in Axel's voice, while the other remained calm and composed.

"There's really nothing to worry about. As the memories surface, it is only expected that he has frequent fainting spells. When the number of returning memories begins to dwindle, surely you won't find him passed out around every turn."

I blinked my eyes open. With relief, I found myself back in my room, lying beneath the warm covers of the bed. Sitting beside my legs was my Fighter who had furrowed brows and a tight frown. I flicked my eyes toward the other occupant who sat in the chair at the desk. With his arms crossed, Zexion's sapphire eyes found mine. "You're awake," he spoke. Axel didn't look to me, instead rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms. He must have already known I was awake.

Axel spoke, "Zexion found you passed out on the walkway and brought you here." He looked me over carefully. "You had another dream. What did you see, Rox?"

Gulping nervously, I wasn't sure if I should tell the truth or not. There wasn't any real reason why seeing the creation of Sora and Riku's Heart Bond would be something to hide. At least, it wouldn't have been if my half heart hadn't reacted to Riku's heart earlier today. I was overrun with worry that Axel knew about what happened today. Had he felt what I felt earlier? And if he did, wouldn't be he angry, upset with me for feeling like that toward someone else?

I looked to Zexion as though asking for an answer. Instead, he stood up. "I'll leave you two, now."

Just before he left, Axel spoke with his eyes still focused on me, "Be nice to Demyx, Zexion. The kid is absolutely terrified of you."

Frowning, Zexion made a hasty exit.

"Now," Axel spoke softly. He leaned forward and his hot hand touched my cheek. He wasn't wearing his leather glove, I noted. "Tell me what you saw."

I couldn't help but hesitate, staring at him with wide eyes. Axel sighed.

"Does it have to do with what happened to you earlier?"

I gaped. "Did Xigbar-"

"He told me nothing," Axel said. His thumb traced over my lips and I kept my mouth firmly shut, resisting the urge to flick my tongue out. "Remember those emotions. The building Bond we have. I don't know exactly what happened, but I know something did. Now spill."

Completely frightened, I bit the inside of my cheek and turned my eyes down to the red and blue comforter. I fisted the blanket, and said, "I don't know why I saw it. Maybe it was because I was thinking of the Bonds you were explaining to me yesterday," I lied, "but I saw Riku and Sora creating their Heart Bond."

Axel's head snapped to attention and he stared at me, transfixed. I could see the question in his eyes and hoped he wouldn't press me any further. In the back of my head, I started to worry that if we get into talking about the memories that were surfacing, that he would ask me about the memory of me trying to run away from the Organization that knocked me out yesterday.

I felt a flow of calmness just then, and Axel moved so he was sitting cross legged in front of me. "Sit up," he said and I complied with his request, sitting similarly to him. He then held his hands out to me. I got the message and placed my hands in his. He laced our fingers together. "Now close your eyes, and just let go of everything."

I didn't understand at first what he was asking me to let go of, but after a moment I felt an insistent push. It felt like something inside of my was pushing from my very center outwards but on a more emotional level than physical. I was quick to realize that this was Axel, pushing at me to let out all the negative feelings I was keeping inside. I pictured that blanket of gold light fighting against dark shadows within me. Before I knew it, tears were leaking from my eyes and I was wrapped up in strong, warm arms.

Axel pushed me back into the pillows and covered my body with his own protectively. He pressed kisses to my temple, hair, forehead, cheeks. "There, you'll feel better now. You're troubled," he said. "Tell me what you want, Roxie, and I'll do whatever I need to make you happy."

I rubbed the tears from my face and asked for the only thing I wanted right now. "Please, I just want to go back home. I want to go back to Twilight Town." I wanted to escape this place and end this misplaced dream.

* * *

**TBC…**

**Comments and concerns, please!**


	11. Fightless

**Gasp! An update!**

**Disclaimer is forever the same…**

**Please enjoy (chapter 10) and happy reading!**

* * *

**Let's just sit back and watch them squirm.**

* * *

Sometime during the night, I ended up throwing the blankets off of myself. I don't remember doing this, but with Axel wrapped around me, I felt like I had been thrown into a furnace.

The clock told me it was time to wake up now anyway.

Axel was sleeping away beside me, clinging tightly. From the returning memories, I gathered that fighting with an unconscious Axel was a morning ritual. If I squirmed to get away, his grip would tighten. If I tried to pry one of his hands away, he would curl around me closer. As I struggled, I began to wonder if he was really asleep or not.

"Stop moving," came his garbled voice behind me. His nose then nuzzled the back of my neck which made me try to wriggle away from the tickling sensation. I could practically feel his smirk.

"We need to get up. I want to shower." This man was absolutely impossible.

The arms around my middle pulled me back closer to the chest behind me. Lips skirted over my neck and my will to get out of bed was quickly dissolving. As his teeth nipped at me, an involuntary gasp passed by my lips. "S-stop, we'll be in trouble if we're late."

"Then I say," he mumbled, "that we take a shower together."

I shook my head in disbelief. How far was he really going to take this? I wrestled my way out of his hold and got out of bed. The room was silent aside from the quiet buzz of the neon novelties that were plugged in. I never bothered to ask about turning them off. It didn't seem like something that needed to be done.

I gathered my clothing for the day and made my way into the bathroom. Just as I was shrugging out of my shirt did Axel come in behind me, clothes in hand. He started to mimic what I was doing and my breath caught in my throat when I realized that he hadn't been kidding about showering together. "What are you-?"

"I'm taking a shower, if you can't tell." He looked at my gaping face and sighed. "It's not an uncommon practice among Soulmates, you know. It's a good way to keep Physical Bonds strong. And since we need to reconnect, I suggest you get over your embarrassment." He faced me and reached his hand out, flicking the tip of my nose. "I suppose maybe this will trigger the memory of my amazing naked body, no? And whether you remember it or not, you'll be seeing it regardless."

I couldn't even respond to that. Hell, my brain officially shut down and was being filled with images. Vivid images at that. _Memorable_ images of that body that was now without any pants. My ears began to ring and my eyes were unfocused as I sunk into my own mind, lost in the memories. My goodness, what have I _done_ with this man in the past?

Axel's chuckling knocked me back into what was actually happening. When I turned my eyes to him, my cheeks instantly reddened when I got an eyeful of his naked self. Holding onto the counter top, I prayed that I didn't keel over and faint. This was…well, a whole new experience for me. Completely embarrassed, it took all of my will power to disrobe myself completely. By this time, Axel had already moved under the spray of the shower.

With wavering courage, I chanced a look at myself in the mirror. Despite the uncomfortable situation, I was pleased to see just how much healthier I looked. Sure I was having more dreams and memories than I was back in Twilight Town, but I was sleeping better beside Axel than I had in a long time. I couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, being near Axel was what kept me healthy and strong. It was something to consider.

Biting my lip, I brushed my thumb over the XIII on my hip. Struck with a sudden thought, I willed my tummy to calm down and accept what I was about to do. The door was looking pretty good right now. Given the situation, my flight instincts were creeping upon me and taking over, shoving the fight out of me. Still, Axel's words of how this will be good for our Bond kept me from running out the door. And the flash of images behind my eyes served as a reminder that apparently I'd played around with naked Axel before.

"Ax," I started and, embarrassingly, walked over to the shower. The glass door had been left ajar only slightly and the amount of steam that wafted from the shower made the air stifling. The glass was completely covered with condensation already.

"Hm? What, Roxie?" His head popped out and when he saw me, a grin flashed across his face. I took a step back as his eyes roamed appreciatively over my body and I couldn't help as my eyes flicked to the door once more. He must have noticed. "You are not going anywhere," he said in a deep voice. Before I could move away, Axel reached out and grabbed my arm, dragging me under the spray of the shower head.

Immediately I jumped back against the glass in an attempt to escape the falling water. At the same time, a sharp scream tore from my lips, my eyes bulging. Water continued to hit my feet and I jumped, flailing as I struggled to get out of the shower. I was lucky I didn't slip and knock my head into the floor in my haste to get out. It seemed instantaneous the way my skin burned and I half expected to see icky blisters bubbling up. My back slammed into the wall across from the shower, adrenaline pumping through my body, causing my breath to come out in short pants.

"Babe! What is it?"

Axel was in front of me and when he noticed how red the skin on my chest and arms had turned, guilt streamed across his face and poured into me. "H-Hot," I muttered, still feeling the sting of the water. The temperature was absolutely unbearable!

"Shit," Axel cursed. He turned back to the shower where he adjusted the knobs. I stood shaking, in mild shock, and couldn't care less how exposed I was at the moment. My skin hurt all over. My forearm was an angry shade of red and I was certain the rest of me looked the same. "You okay?" Axel asked when he turned back to me. I choked up when I looked into his sorry eyes.

"Yeah," I gasped. "I wasn't expecting that."

My Fighter bit his lip, still looking apologetic. "I wasn't thinking. I pulled you in the shower before turning the temp down."

"Why did you have it so hot?"

As Axel adjusted the knobs in the shower, he spoke, "Because I'm the hot one, baby. It takes a bit more heat to warm me up compared to you." Axel then reached his hand out to me. I couldn't help but hesitate. The room still felt like a sauna and my skin was now sensitive as though I'd just been whipped. Stepped up to the shower, I stretched my hand out, letting the water run over my fingers. I sighed; it was much cooler and appropriate for me.

"Won't you be cold?" I asked, looking up at Axel. He stuck his tongue out and pulled me up to him, flush against his chest with the water pouring down over my head. My ears twitched and I pressed them forward to avoid getting water in them. Axel said, "I'm just fine. I'm already heated up. You'll keep me warm if I need it, yes?"

I didn't nod or shake my head in response. After the initial shock of the hot water, I suddenly become hyper aware of my nakedness. Axel, who kissed my neck softly before turning to the various bottles that sat neatly on a small built-in shelf, was obviously all too comfortable. By the look of the smirk that refused to leave his face, he was more than happy as well. I did my best to remind myself that this was my Soulmate, someone to trust with my life and someone who I shouldn't need to be so self-conscious around.

My anxiety, which was fluctuating at the moment, must have been some signal to Axel that I was having troubling thoughts in my head. The feeling of cool, relieving calm spread from my center outwards and I felt my tense shoulders relax. A hand came down on the top of my head before moving in circles, fingers gently massaging my scalp. I sighed, content. "How do you do that?" I asked.

"Hm?" Axel's fingers never faltered as I felt suds forming in my hair. He was careful to avoid my ears and rubbed generously in a spot behind my human ear which, embarrassingly, nearly made me purr with pleasure. It was still a shock how he knew of all my weak points. "How do I do what?"

I looked up over my shoulder, glancing at his face to find him looking quite serene, relaxed. His eyes locked with mine and they almost seemed as though they were pleading, asking something of me. But what? "How do you keep me so calm when I'm stressing?"

"It's my job. To protect you, even from yourself. If you sit and dwell on pointless thoughts that'll cause you distress, well, we just can't have that." Hands on my arms spun me around so I was facing him. He pressed on my chest while weaving an arm around my back. I leaned back into the spray of water and he carefully rinsed my hair. "You're beautiful, Roxie. Don't be so self conscious."

Startled, I tensed in his arms. Would I ever get used to how he just seemed to _know_ everything?

"We shouldn't take much longer," I said as Axel worked on washing his own hair. "Won't Saïx get mad if we're late?" Axel made what sounded like a scoff and trailed a finger down my neck through the soap that I had just lathered over my body.

"There's nothing to worry about today. It's Training Day, meaning we have some extra time this morning before things get started."

I caught a few words of what he said, too distracted by simply watching him as he stood beneath the water, arms stretched up and tangled in his hair which he was rinsing. His lean body stretched with his arms, his stomach being pulled in and making him skinnier than normal. Still, the muscle tone was exaggerated and my eyes were stuck, glued, unwilling to look away. I caught my lip between my teeth and stepped forward, placing my hands on his chest. The soap residue left on my palms smeared over his skin and I used this as an opportunity to touch him. "What do we do on Training Day?"

A look of absolute victory stole Axel's features and I scowled at him but didn't remove my hands. I enjoyed the feel of his soft skin, the muscles that moved beneath my fingertips as he brought his arms down to rest on my naked waist. I swallowed hard and felt that flight instinct creep upon me, only to be shoved down by this need to move closer. "We fight. We train with each other," he said. His voice was lower. I refused to look up to his face and focused my stare intently on his shoulder. Still, my hands continued to wander over his body. I tried to convince myself that I was only washing him, as he had washed my hair. I knew better, knew that I was exploring what I knew was mine. "We'll be doing some Spell Battles."

I should have questioned him on what exactly a Spell Battle was, but the question that came from my mouth wasn't quite that. "Where's your tattoo?" I was well aware of the thumb on my hip that was tracing over the **XIII** tattoo there. I had wanted to ask Axel this question the night before, but for some reason the words had been stuck in my throat. With a loud chuckle, Axel brushed his heavy, wet hair back from his neck and brought two fingers to his right ear where he pulled the lobe forward. I had to move around him, all too aware of how our bodies brushed together, and I looked up to find a small **VIII **tattooed behind his ear.

At first, I could only stare at the marking. It was small, far smaller than my own tattoo. Then I reached up, my fingertips just barely ghosting over the black ink. His skin seemed to be even hotter, almost unbearable to touch. My movements were hesitant. Surging in my chest was a ball of warmth that grew hotter by the second. It was like my ears were ringing, the sound of the water becoming lost to the beating of my own heart. I wasn't in control. My body was acting on its own accord. I moved onto the tips of my toes, my legs wobbling a bit. Axel's hands moved to my hips, holding me steady. I didn't have to look, but I knew his eyes were closed as he let out a shaky breath.

The air became thick with something other than steam. Energy buzzed around the two of us as I reached my neck forward and ran my tongue deftly over that **VIII**. Then the air was forced from my lungs as I was shoved up against the wall of the shower. The tiles were so cold, my back began to tingle. The rush of events left me unfeeling, unaware of how our bodies were pushed together, no inch of skin left untouched. Axel's hands moved from my hips, sinking down, down, down, until he grasped my thighs and hefted me up.

I should've been startled by the sudden movement, but I was excited instead. Axel pressed his body as close as he could against mine, pushed his hips harder and further forward. There were no thoughts of being self-conscious. I was too far gone, lost to this wild lust that swam through my veins. I should have been confused about these feelings. I enjoyed them. I should have been putting up a fight, should have been embarrassed. Instead I clung to him, dug my nails into his back and begged him silently to do something.

"You okay?" Axel breathed. He kissed my cheek softly. I nodded and answered with a groan. "Uh-huh." I was becoming uncomfortable in certain places. What should have been relatively new to me was all too familiar. I tried to move myself, move against my Fighter, but it was harder than I hoped it to be. "Can you do something? Please?" I finally opened my eyes, hoping they were shiny and wet. I pouted my lips slightly, somehow knowing this would drive him to give me what I want.

And of course it worked. Axel swooped down, catching my lips and hurriedly slipped his tongue in my mouth. I didn't fight, didn't want to fight. This feeling of being dominated felt like some guilty pleasure. I submitted and let his tongue twine with my own. I sighed mentally when one of his hands inched up my thigh, carefully caressing and making tingles zoom under my skin. Unwilling to let him get away from me, I reached my own hands up and twined them in Axel's heavy, wet hair. The strands were silky smooth and easily glided between my fingers.

Somehow he managed to press into me even further. His hand was moving so _slow _and a whimper sounded from my lips. Axel broke the kiss and chuckled. He licked my mouth. "I wasn't expecting this. You're really excited." I wish I could have frowned at him but he was right; I _was_ excited. I felt so good; he was making me feel so good. If only he would move his hand faster, get that that place-

-Oh!

A shaky breath blew past my lips and my eyes were closed once again. Just his touch made my whole body go almost fully limp and my head fell forward. I rested my forehead on Axel's shoulder, panting harshly. The air was too thick. It was harder to breath. The energy buzzed, I was certain there was crackling in the air. As Axel stroked me, my body pulsed. I was becoming overwhelmed by Axel's emotions, his love and lust and care and affection. This couldn't last long. I couldn't last long.

I didn't want to be selfish. He was aroused, I could feel it. Physically, pressed against me. I could feel it through the Bond as well; I could feel consuming passion and his unbearable _need_. I didn't think, I simply acted. My left hand clung to Axel's shoulder while my right hand moved lower, down over his chest and stomach. He stopped kissing me, his eyes questioning my own. I found my moment to take temporary control and slid my hand down, grasping him the same way he held me. Sparks lit up behind his emerald eyes and he opened his mouth but was unable to make any sound. His hand stopped momentarily as I started. This wasn't something I was an expert on, by no means, but I was fully willing to try and do something to make Axel feel even better than the way he made me feel.

He seemed to have regained his senses. Axel growled loudly in the back of his throat and crushed his mouth back onto mine. Eagerly I kissed him back. I couldn't establish a steady rhythm and I clenched my eyes shut in frustration. The kiss was broken with the urge to breathe and Axel's forehead rested against my shoulder. "Just take your time," he said. "Start a slow pace and get used to that first." He demonstrated his words on me and I groaned, moving my hips up into his hand. That was far too slow. He laughed. "Are you close, baby? I know I am. You're so sexy all red faced and panting just for me." His words made my face heat up more and I hid myself in his neck. His skin smelt good, and it wasn't from the body wash. The scent was fire. It was the burning scent, charcoal-like and spicy. I licked his neck, kissed the skin and shivered with delight. The connection between us was hot, my blood screamed like liquid fire.

As our paces increased, our breathing and panting became heavier. The surges of emotions were indescribable and I felt close to the point of fainting from pleasure. "A-Axel…!" I was being consumed by the feelings, devoured by his affection. That insistent push and pull of our essences spilling out for each other. As he pushed harder against me, my vision turned white for a moment as I felt my release come. Gasping, I rode the waves of pleasure. Tingles zapped my skin and left goosebumps down my arms and legs. I moved my hand as best as I could and shuddered violently as I felt something hot and sticky spilling over it, felt Axel falling forward to lean heavily against me.

We sank down the wall as Axel's legs decided to give out. We sat on the floor in-between each other's legs, winding down from such an incredible high. I was still being pulled and Axel took a deep breath before he seemed to stop breathing altogether. I chanced a look up at his face to see his eyes closed, his lips parted slightly. He looked like he was concentrating on something. Then I felt that tug, and I felt something within me being pulled, as though sucked through a straw. "Do it," he said without opening his eyes.

Something was pushing at me and it hit me that this was the same thing that was pushing at me as it had before after my first training session. The part of Axel was pushing at my body, begging for me to take it into my own. The force seemed heavier this time, like there was more to take in.

I closed my eyes, seeing the force as that golden blanket surrounding my body. As I pictured the light being sucking into my middle, I could also see a white light at the point where the golden light was being taken in. "Ah!" The hyper-awareness that this sensation brought was breathtaking. I looked up at Axel who was lazily smiling down at me. He was obviously tired after what just happened. He leaned down, kissing me softly and running his fingers through my hair.

"My Roxie," he whispered against my lips. "I love you so much."

My mind went blank as the image of a blonde boy sitting on the edge of a familiar structure came into my head. Behind him was a beautiful sunset and sticking out of his mouth was a blue popsicle. He took the popsicle from his mouth, turned his head and smiled so sweetly, so innocently.

Somehow, I could see what Axel was thinking of.

And that boy was me.

* * *

Zexion couldn't do much but frown at his breakfast danish. He loved having his customary sweet in the morning before he proceeded with his daily tasks, but this morning, he couldn't bring himself to even try to enjoy his food.

He had a vague idea of what it was like to have a Soulmate. He understood that his Soulmate was out there somewhere, and could even possibly be living in the same castle. He had done his research alongside Vexen, taken clear and detailed notes, and talked to some of the others who were together with their other half. Though he couldn't possibly fathom the concept of such a deep, irresistible longing, he had seen such feelings expressed between the pairs.

Zexion was well aware that physical affection was one of the most basic ways to establish a solid connection. He was entitled to subtle shows of such intimacy and he could never say he ever felt particularly envious. He didn't grow up feeling much affection of any kind, so it was hard for him to long for something he knew nothing of.

And, frankly, one particular pair seemed to exercise their right as Soulmates far too much for his tastes. Timeless, of course, was well known to be a rather…excited pair. He scowled in the Soulmate's direction from across the round table, thinking their excessive show of PDA was going too far. They had all night to be intimate; the breakfast table was hardly the place to be sneaking inappropriate touches which were poorly concealed. He was well beyond tired of the sound of their lips smacking together and, not for the first time, he wished that Xigbar would just keep his mouth shut and to himself. Luxord, the foolish drunk, was enjoying himself too much. The man's tea sat untouched and was sure to be losing its hot temperature with each brushing of their tongues.

Disgusting, Zexion thought. But this wasn't the first time he had suffered such a show. It was Training Day, after all, and for the Sacrifice and Fighter to perform at their height, they needed to have a strong connection and unquestionable trust between each other. Zexion hated this day the most. It was terrible trying to work with someone you weren't bound to. The spells were never powerful and altogether it felt awkward. The Nobodies in the castle didn't exactly trust each other, only themselves and their partners. Zexion didn't have a True Partner to trust.

He subtly glanced to the side, looking at Demyx who had a slight blush coating his cheeks. He was obviously trying to keep himself distracted with his cereal and working to ignore the aroused pair across the table. Zexion did nothing to suppress his sigh. He ignored Demyx who looked up at him quickly before biting his lip and turning back to his breakfast.

Of all the Nobodies to be paired with. Zexion, curse his luck, was simply bearing with this rather unfortunate circumstance. He was well informed on all Nobodies, their background history (or what could be gathered), their specialties and abilities. He knew each of their strengths and weaknesses.

Demyx, with the ability to control water, came from Alantica. Zexion could remember when Demyx was first introduced as a new member. The poor kid could barely stand on his own two legs. He had wobbled in place, staring down at himself and hiking his cloak up just so he could examine his feet. The look on his face was absolute wonder and he had even daring to pick one foot up which resulted in him losing his balance and falling on his backside.

Zexion, at the time, rolled his eyes as Xigbar and Axel laughed their asses off. The boy named Demyx had been young, almost the same age as himself. Zexion had been thirteen at the time. Now, at the age of nineteen, Zexion still regarded Demyx as a child. The boy was far too idealistic and in his own world to work efficiently. How Demyx hadn't been eliminated so far was beyond him, but he guessed it was only a matter of time. After going on that mission with his new partner the day before, he was sure Demyx's time was close to running out. He seemed to find the missions more as leisure time to spot a few odd things in the Worlds and mindlessly strum that infernal instrument he considered a weapon.

Zexion was fearful, however. The question as to why Xemnas paired everyone the way he did was a mystery that no one had definitely figured out. To pair Soulmates together…it was certainly questionable. The problem, Zexion mused, was the fact that these pairs could not be easily separated. To try and change partners would spur uproar and there would be protest. Defiance. The Superior hated defiance. So why would he chose to do something so risky?

And if he didn't plan on changing partners again, then that meant Zexion was stuck with Demyx.

How unfortunate.

Zexion sat back in his chair, posture straight and closed his eyes. The energy in the room was high. No surprise, seeing what day it was. Everyone was excited to get some formidable fighting in. Sadly this meant the sexual tension was as thick as possible and it was making him sick. Once this whole ordeal was over, he could happily retreat to his library and relax without the annoying presence of everyone else. Not even Lexaeus was tolerable to be around. The Fighters, when preparing to fight, had the tendency to emit powerful and unique pheromones to keep their Sacrifices close by their sides and to heat up their connections. Even those without Soulmates released pheromones, being it was a natural reaction to Spell Battles. These pheromones didn't mix well with other Fighters and being around each other wasn't the most tolerable thing.

A portal opened and out stepped Axel and Roxas. Zexion didn't bother to open his eyes. He had felt their approaching presence. The energy flow surrounding the pair was different. It was charged and stronger. There was no question as to what went on between the pair.

"And he still has his ears!" Marluxia called from his place at the table. Zexion's own slate colored ears twitched at those words. He finally opened his blue eyes. Roxas was blushing furiously while Axel looked as triumphant as ever, his arm wrapped possessively around his Sacrifice. With his free hand, the redhead flipped Marluxia the bird and steered his little Soulmate towards the kitchen portal.

Curious, Zexion glanced sideways. Demyx looked mortified.

* * *

"In a Spell Battle," Axel spoke as we walked towards the Training Area, "the Fighter is the one who attacks while the Sacrifice takes damage."

I pursed my lips. The velvety sky hung above us as we walked down the ramp on the outside walkway. "It won't hurt too much, will it?" I didn't want to be considered a coward or a wimp, but the idea of being hurt wasn't something anyone would look forward to.

Axel seemed to find my words amusing. "I'll do my best to deflect the spells. I can't promise you that you won't get hit, but I'll do everything I can to protect you." He squeezed my shoulder in a reassuring way and I gulped down my nerves.

"What do I have to do?" My legs felt weak beneath me. I didn't like the idea of fighting the other Organization members. I didn't like the idea of fighting at all, but what made it worse was that I was going to have to battle and I had no idea what I was supposed to do. It felt like I was being shoved in front of a bunch of Heartless blindfolded. My heart was drumming loudly in my chest.

We reached the doorway and headed inside, moving through the hallways. "All you have to do," Axel spoke, "is stand beside me and look pretty." He turned his eyes to me and winked. I frowned. Obviously he wasn't being serious. He knew that I was super nervous and his jokes were not helping. He rolled his eyes at my lack of response and said, "Normally the Sacrifice gives the orders. You tell me whether you want me to attack or defend. You can tell me what kinds of attacks to use."

A jolt of panic froze me from the inside. I didn't know any attacks! I didn't know what we could or couldn't do in this fight! If I was supposed to tell Axel what to do, then we were both screwed.

"Calm down, love. You won't have to do anything today. Besides look pretty of course. No, I'll decide what I'll do as far as attacking. You'll just take the damage that's inflicted." I still wasn't feeling great about that part. "Again, I'll do everything I can to keep you from getting hurt. I think everything really depends on who we're fighting."

I decided then to do my best not to fret over anything. Axel said I didn't have to do anything. And at one time or another, I had been involved in Spell Battles. Maybe involving myself in this battle would trigger the memories I need to remember what to do.

We weren't the first pair at the Training Hall. Marluxia was there chatting with Larxene who looked as cheery as ever with her usual scowl. When we walked in, her sharp eyes flew to me, piercing me right through the chest. I lowered my own eyes and did my best to ignore the sting of her gaze. Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus, and Xaldin were in a group, talking quietly. Then, from my peripheral vision I could see Demyx slowly approaching us, looking just as nervous as I felt.

"Buck up, Dem. You'll be fine," Axel said when Demyx finally reached us. The blonde pouted, his tail wrapped around his side.

"You know I hate Training Day," Demyx remarked. He looked first at Axel, then to me. Our eyes met and I attempted an encouraging smile but he didn't seem to notice my effort. Something seemed off with Demyx, but I couldn't pinpoint just what it was. I sighed quietly and decided that, for the time being, I would just melt into the background and try to control my nerves. So I curled into Axel's side, resting against him heavily, and just listened.

"We all hate Training Day. But it's better than being sent on a mission where we could possibly be killed, right?" Axel didn't sound convinced by his own words. "I mean, we're not allowed to kill each other." He laughed in a weird way. I didn't find his words funny and apparently neither did Demyx. "You both need to lighten up and shake off those nerves. We're not even here for long. A few battles, bing bang, then we're done and we have the rest of the day off!" When he put it that way, Training didn't seem to be as bad as I was making it out to be.

Demyx huffed, finally showing some of his true self. "You know very well that it's awkward fighting with someone who is not your Partner. I don't even know what it feels like to have my own Partner, and I can still tell it's not right! And I hate doing single battles because everyone just picks on me." I wanted to do something for the guy, he just sounded so pathetic. Axel's hand found its way to the back of my neck and his touch easily distracted me. I purred quietly as he rubbed small circles into my neck.

When Axel spoke, it wasn't in response to Demyx's words. "Let's get up to the balcony. He's coming." I noticed the others in the room already sweeping from the floor we were on. I could feel the powerful energy that I was beginning to associate with Xemnas becoming stronger. Demyx disappeared in a flash of Darkness and bubbles. I couldn't even respond before being wrapped in a swirl of Darkness and flames as Axel transported us to the balcony. This form of teleporting was far different than using a Dark Portal. It was more like being carried away by a strong gust of wind and I grew nervous as, for an instant, there was no ground beneath my feet and I was blinded by the Darkness. The flames were intense and when I stumbled into our new destination, there was a slight sheen of sweat on my forehead.

The balcony was small, yet large enough to fit everyone mildly comfortably. There were no seats; the area was just an open floor that overlooked the training field down below. I looked over the edge and saw Xemnas and Saïx arrive down on the floor below. Xemnas, looking oddly excited, raised his arms towards us and held that position for a brief moment. Then he spoke, his voice as deep and purposeful as ever, "Depthless, Breathless, why don't you be the opening act?"

* * *

It was so damn frustrating. Everything was frustrating. He had no choice but to live blindly and reflect on how he had been so blind only a year previously.

Frustrating it all was.

Now he was the only capable Keyblade Master who had a duty to protect the Worlds from Darkness. He had to help so many people and on top of that, he was the errand boy for some washed up, guilty researcher who couldn't stand to live with himself or trust himself to do anything. Or so he said. Riku didn't believe him.

It was all so tiring. He just wanted to go home. The Islands, a place he'd dreamt of leaving for so long, was the only place he wanted to be at the moment. He was still waiting to wake up. Wake up and find that everything had been a dream, a figment of a childish imagination that had run wild.

He was stuck, though, behind a wall of pride and a blindfold. There was too much to do, too much pain to ever think that this was all make-believe. He understood what was going on, what had happened, and what needed to happen. But how could it all happen? He didn't know. He was only one person and he was, by far, no hero. He couldn't do it alone.

But his Partner was broken, splintered and no longer whole. It was his fault. It didn't matter what Naminé had said. It was his fault and he was never going to forgive himself for what happened. He had tried to fix the problem once and he failed. He couldn't trust himself to fail again, not with something so fragile. And the threats against him were far too great. So what was he to do?

All he could remember was walking out into the Crystal Fissure the afternoon before. He'd been doing his best to ignore Leon and Cloud, to ignore their perfect synchronization. That should have been him and Sora, but because he had to screw up, it wasn't him and Sora and it might never be him and Sora.

Then he was there. The missing piece. The one that would make his Soulmate whole once more. It was confusing at first, since the feeling had made him believe that Sora had somehow ended up where they were. But no. That wasn't possible. It took a moment for it to click. He saw the tips of the blonde hair, the person he knew they needed. The person he needed. To suddenly feel such amazing lust and possessiveness over someone who was not his Soulmate was too much.

Frustrating. So. Fucking. Frustrating.

Stuck in a heart shaped box of Darkness. There was nothing for him to do. He had begged DiZ to let him do something. He was waved off every time, like he was some incompetent child. The answer was always the same.

"_Naminé will take care of it."_

Naminé was supposed to be in the mansion to take care of Sora, because he sure as hell couldn't do it. He knew it wasn't true, but it was easier to believe that Sora would be afraid, was afraid, of what he had turned into. The freak behind the fabric. The fabric to shield his lying eyes. The fabric that would protect the person he loved most.

No matter how many Heartless he slashed and hacked apart every day, he couldn't release his anger. He stewed silently every night in his room. He was composed and even a bit docile when he appeared before the others. Naminé had known better than to believe his façade. Surely Sora could feel his anger; with their Bond, though it was weakening, the brunet couldn't be fooled.

Riku was blocking out Donald's yelling as they entered the mansion. His senses were on alert, though, as they opened the front door after a long day of work. His tired arms became tense when he sensed DiZ waiting for them just beyond the door. Standing before the model of the Twilight Town Clock Tower, DiZ stood, obviously waiting for them.

"We have a problem," he said. His accented voice did not waver.

Riku didn't look at the man, instead searching the rest of the building. Something was missing…

"It appears our young Keyblade Master has grown far too restless."

Donald screeched out a "What!" while Goofy asked, confused, "Whuddya mean?"

DiZ only sighed. Riku turned and ran back out the front doors of the mansion, following the energy that, curse him, he hadn't noticed was missing during his internal rant. "It seems Sora has run away from the mansion," DiZ finished, watching Riku disappear beyond the open gates.

* * *

Marluxia was smirking at me from across the training floor. I frowned back. There was nothing I could do. I wasn't cocky enough to return his smirk. I wasn't in the mood to sarcastically smile. I was trying not to wet myself in fear. Because I was, for lack of a better word, absolutely terrified.

Axel stood beside me, heated up. I could feel his excitement. "Vexen's element is ice, so this will be easy. Marluxia has flowers, so that makes this even easier." He had said this to me when we first arrived down to the training floor. I hadn't responded. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, my breakfast would be saying hello to everyone in the room. Not pleasant. Axel wasn't even trying to calm my nerves. There was no way he couldn't have noticed how badly I was shaking and the way my stomach was twisting. He was too lost in his own urge to battle to even bother.

Despite sweating bullets and shaking like a leaf in a wind storm, I couldn't help but notice just how good Axel smelled. I took this as an official sign that I was losing my mind. But the smell of wildfire was everywhere and I couldn't help but inch closer to the tall figure who had taken a few steps ahead of me. He turned and looked back over his shoulder, winking at me while he flashed a grin. I could feel the worry wrinkles in my forehead. He quickly kissed them away. "We'll be fine."

Vexen, who did not looked too pleased, was doing his best to ignore Marluxia who had leaned over his shoulder and was now whispering something in his ear. Even from where I was standing I could see a red tint coloring his cheeks. His platinum blonde tail whipped around and hit Marluxia in the side. He pinned his ears back angrily.

The older man managed to choke out, "I declare a Spell Battle!"

I felt how hyped up Axel was getting. I could feel my own excitement creeping up my throat, ready to burst out of me. It had to be a natural reaction. The adrenaline that was being produced was driving me to focus on what was going on. There was no backing out of this.

I knew that Axel was supposed to accept the challenge. Instead he said, "I request permission to battle in Automatic Mode." He never took his eyes off of Vexen who suddenly looked offended. I was confused.

From the balcony, I could hear Xemnas' voice. "Permission denied." His words were as smooth as silk and there was nothing that hinted he was angry with what Axel had requested. "He'll have to face this someday, Number VIII. Better to do it in a controlled environment."

There was no change in Axel's demeanor. He had expected such an answer. I looked up to see his eyes narrow into slits. He glared at Vexen, muttering venomously through clenched teeth, "I accept."

Then the energy on the floor was released. I was swept up in a hurricane, wind whipping around my entire body as Axel and Vexen shouted at the same time, "Battle systems engage!" When the energy started to buzz, I could feel the pressure of the air increase and it was as though my whole body had become heavier. After the Fighters shouted the last line, everything became stifling and it seemed the pressure surrounding us doubled. I thought I saw, for a brief moment, what looked like a barrier building up around the training floor before it disappeared.

No adrenaline could shake the nerves I was suddenly feeling. The entire situation was finally dawning on me, understanding of what was going to happen building within me just as the barrier had built itself up. Terrified, I could feel my knees go weak and my hands refused to stop shaking. I reached forward to grasp Axel's arm, hoping to find some comfort. Before I could make contact though, I snapped my hand back to me, feeling a burn coat my gloved hands before the pain hit.

Looking up at Axel, I could see the green in his eyes smoldering like actual flames. I squinted, feeling as though I were standing next to an open flame that was burning my eyes. Moisture seeped from my pores and I was forced to step away for fear of being burned up. "Axel, please," I said, hoping he would be able to calm himself. His whirlwind of emotions was making my head spin. I felt sick.

"_Open skies and drip frost down upon us. Freeze this field!"_ I blinked rapidly, trying to understand that Vexen was suddenly shouting. His words confused me until I noticed the temperature around us suddenly begin to drop. It was such a subtle change, hard to distinguish with Axel standing so close. Then small flakes of white fell from midair as though suddenly appearing out of thing air. I watched in wonder as snow fell to coat the floor. At first, I noticed it was melting into small puddles of water before it quickly froze as the temp continued to drop.

Axel reached behind him, holding his hand out. I felt a tug from him through the Bond, asking me to take his hand. I raised one hand cautiously, well aware that any contact with him might burn me. "I'm fine now. You won't get hurt," he said without looking back at me. I gulped and took his hand, suddenly relaxed. My muscles became less tense yet the surge of power that flowed from his body into mine caused me to shiver. He smelled so good. I stepped closer, pressed myself to his back and was relived as my body began to warm. I felt his energy level rise before he spoke, _"Fire will always win against Ice. Set the room ablaze. Dry the air of all moisture!"_

"Brat," Vexen said, frowning. Behind him, Marluxia rolled his eyes. "How about you just attack him, old man. Trying to gain the advantage with your element won't do any good." The pink haired Nobody looked completely bored with the situation. He was obviously used to these battles and could stand the energy fluctuations better than me. My stomach was churning. He suddenly looked over to me. My face must have shown just what I was feeling. He smirked and winked. "Can't handle it just yet, eh Shorty? Come on Vexen, show the kid what he's in for."

With a growl, Vexen threw his hand out, ears pinned back, and pointed at me and Axel. "_Shred! Show no mercy!"_

Axel was quick on the defense. _"Deflect!"_ I couldn't believe my eyes as wisps of energy crashed into an invisible barrier that suddenly constructed itself in front of the two of us. Panicked, I gasped, "What was that?" Axel ignored me. _"Bounce from this mirror and return from where you came! Tear apart!"_

Energy surged from our side of the room and raced towards Vexen and Marluxia. _"Ice! Protect! Send the attack back at twice the speed!"_

Before Axel could open his mouth, I felt claws dig into my flesh and tear down my arms and legs. With a small cry I stumbled back away from Axel, my eyes clenched shut in pain as my skin began to sting. I then felt a heavy weight around both of my wrists and the soft chime of chains. I could feel the smooth texture of leather that bit into my skin. I opened my eyes, not seeing the bloodbath and shredded clothing I expected. There were no physical wounds on my body. Instead, I was left with the phantom sting of energy that had left no marks, and two leather belts were shackled to my wrists, long chains falling from each belt. My eyes followed the chains, following each metal piece until both chains connected to a leather belt that was secured around Axel's neck.

His eyes were searching my face when I finally looked up at him. "I wasn't fast enough. Are you alright?" His eyes looked beyond sorry and I knew he could feel the pain I was in, though not as I could feel it. The belt around his neck looked uncomfortable.

"What are these chains?" I asked.

He grasped the chains that swung before his torso. "Restriction. Attacks that hit are able to bind the Sacrifice. It restricts the power flow between us, and essentially makes it so my attacks cannot be at full power."

"We can't-"

"Restriction cannot be reversed so easily," he said. He suddenly looked determined. "Roxie, you've gotta believe in me. Trust me and I'll be able to attack with enough power to restrain them. Our Bond is something those two don't have and because of that, we have the advantage. We're more powerful than them."

I knew we could win. I knew Axel was a fierce battler. He wasn't someone who would so easily give in. When Axel fought, he gave it his everything. I had no reason not to trust him. Hyped up, I spoke, "Give 'em hell, Ax." He grinned, nodded his head once then winked. I grabbed his hand. I hadn't been able to figure out how to willingly transfer emotions but I urged my feelings of trust and excitement to flow into him.

"Well Vexen, what will you do? It seems they're getting serious now." Marluxia was looking at his partner, as though daring him to make a wrong move. Vexen clenched his jaw and I swear I could see the ideas and strategies racing through his head. His eyes seemed to be focused but not on any particular object. He must have been thinking. _"Ice like glass, beautiful as petals! Strike and freeze! Slice!" _

"Heh, looks like he's going to start using big words here soon!" Axel said. He seemed less serious at this moment and cockier. _"Rise, wall of fire! Melt the ice, evaporate its power!"_ My whole body flared with heat and for once, I knew what it was like to be Axel. To have such a high body temperature seemed like it would be an uncomfortable thing. For me, at least. He had to have been used to it.

A flash of swirling orange and yellows burst up from the ground to shield both Axel and I. At the very center of the wall was a flickering spot of blue that surrounded the tiniest portion of white flame. I took it to be the power center of the wall, the hottest spot. Surrounding Vexen and Marluxia was a flurry of what appeared to be crystals. The light of the fire wall reflected off the crystals. I could see, as the wave of clear objected moved for us that many of the crystals began to melt. _Ice, of course,_ I thought. The first wave of ice, which I noticed resembled small cherry blossom petals, had no time to melt as they crashed into the fire wall. Instead they evaporated instantly. But Vexen wasn't relenting and I could even see Marluxia approach his Fighter, being bold enough to move to his side where they just fell short of coming in contact with one another. Vexen conjured a second wave of ice petals that crashed into the fire wall. Axel gritted his teeth. These petals didn't evaporate right away. Most of them melted into wet puddles that started to flood the floor. The white flame at the center of the wall disappeared.

"The Restriction is cutting our power. I can't keep this wall up forever, it's too energy consuming." I was at a loss as to what I could do to help. "Can't you attack them?" I asked.

Axel left out a slow breath, as though tightening his focus. "It's worth a try." He raised his free arm while his hand that was holding mine squeezed my palm. _"Attack the source in a fiery wave!" _The wall moved by his command, cresting from the center out and crashing along to floor. My wrists felt heavier by the second as the wave surged forward. It seemed to have been gaining speed as it raced towards Vexen who seemed to have been recovering from his previous attack.

"Well, you better do something," Marluxia said as his wide blue eyes watched the approaching waves. "Now would be really good!" He seemed to have thrown his pride away and grasped Vexen's arm. "We need some connection between us to make a powerful barrier to stop that!"

"And what do you propose we do?" Vexen shouted back. He sounded frustrated enough. He growled loud enough to be heard over the crackling flames of the wave. _"Shield and protect! Resist the attack!" _A barrier shot up around them just as the wave hit. It wasn't as strong of a barrier Axel had built before and it easily began to cave to the power of the flames that crashed into it.

"Dammit! Kiss me already and defend us properly!" Marluxia looked worried enough. Axel had said that they were both weak to fire and I could only image the pain that a wave of fire would bring Marluxia who had to take the damage.

"_Defense, full power!"_

"I said kiss me! We need something to raise our power!"

Vexen pursed his lips. "We'll be just fine! I refuse to allow you anywhere near my mouth!" The blonde's tail whipped out and slapped Marluxia's hand that was grasping his arm. The fire wall was starting to break their barrier down. Beside me, I could see Axel starting to look drained after putting so much into the ongoing attack. I could feel him draining my own energy to help him.

Marluxia was getting impatient and urgent. "If you don't do something, that thing will easily kill us!" Vexen wouldn't relent. Panic was written over Marluxia's face and he finally reached up, grabbing Vexen by the neck and pulling the man's head towards him. Just as I was sure they would kiss, a wild pulse of energy, invisible to the eye, exploded from them both. Time seemed to slow as a second pulse of energy, stronger than the first, burst through the room. Immediately the barrier protecting them fell but as it shattered, the flames were blown out in an instant, never able to touch our opponents.

Both Marluxia and Vexen were wide-eyed and staring at each other. Frozen, Marluxia was stuck with one hand on Vexen's neck, looser than it hand been before. It looked almost like a gentle caress. His other hand was locked around Vexen's arm, while one of the blonde's hands was pushing against Marluxia's chest. Terror was written on both of their faces. Their eyes appeared glazed over. The weight of the chains dug into my skin and the pulses of energy were making my ears ring. I fell to my knees, unable to stand anymore and my tail flopped uselessly against the cold floor. Axel fell beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, unable to take his eyes off the pair across from us. I knew everyone in the balcony was watching as well.

Then right before my eyes, the frozen pair was outlined by a soft lavender glow. Vexen seemed to have been breathing hard. His lips moved; I couldn't make out what he said. Marluxia's eyes widened even more before he began to violently shake his head back and forth, his eyes snapping shut. He moved, pushed away from Vexen and was gone in a flash of shadows and glowing petals. Vexen stood alone, almost as though he were unwilling to move. The energy pulses stopped when Marluxia left and the lavender glow disappeared. Vexen then looked up towards the balcony to our right. I looked as well, saw Xemnas watching him. Saïx's stare was cold and knowing. Xemnas smirked before inclining his head. When I looked back, Vexen was gone, nothing but a few flurries in his wake.

* * *

He knew his stunt was dangerous. He knew he was going to get in trouble. But he couldn't spend one more minute in that mansion! It was stifling and the only place he could stand to be was the White Room which wasn't even great. He couldn't bear staring at Naminé's pictures everyday. They were like haunting memories made tangible. He couldn't forget something he had to look at every day.

It was simple sneaking out since Naminé had left. Without the girl to watch his every move, he was able to simply walk out the front door. DiZ had been down in the lab working on something or other, so he hadn't been worried about the scary man coming after him.

It had taken Sora a while to muster up the courage to walk out the door. It was such an easy thing. But that door led to an entirely different place. The World they were in wasn't a place he had visited, yet it was familiar all the same. Once he crossed that threshold, there was no turning back.

He was worried that he might get out the door and run straight into Riku, Donald and Goofy. He had to reason with himself that it was early still and they wouldn't be back until later in the afternoon or even early evening. Sneaking out would be easy, he'd done it plenty of times on the Islands. He would always sneak away with Riku and sometimes Kairi would join them as they ran down to the beach to watch the stars.

But this was entirely different than making his way down creaky stairs in his house. This was unfamiliar territory and the World out there was far different from the Islands. But dang it, he was the Keyblade Master! He could protect himself if he needed to!

He settled with himself that he would only step out for some fresh air. A short walk to loosen his restless legs and he would feel better. Who could blame him for wanting to get out now that he had new clothes sent to him from Yen Sid. They fit much better and looked way too cool. The new clothes made him want to get out and run around. He had too much energy to spend his time sitting inside.

So he did it. He had walked out that door without a second thought and didn't look back. He marched through the gates, down the path and wandered through the woods for a while before he found a hole in a giant wall that surrounded the trees. Curiously he popped his head through the hole and couldn't believe his eyes when he found an entire town. "Twilight Town," he had uttered to himself then jumped, startled when he realized that the name of the town passed by his own lips. He had never been here before, at least he thought. As he started to wander around, his feet careful on the stone ground, he wasn't so sure that he hadn't been to this place before.

His feet carried him through the streets where he had to expertly dodge an oncoming tram. He had wondered up a street where people were walking about, bags swinging from wrists and shop doors constantly opening and closing. No one stopped him, no one seemed to notice him. He was simply a visitor checking out the sites.

His body seemed to know where it wanted to go though, as though this were a normal path he took every morning. He walked through a back alley and past an open archway that looked like it led to a tunnel or some underground walkway. He stopped and looked down the path the alley opened up to. On his left were some stairs leading down to someplace. On his right was a chain link fence, the door open. Sora moved beyond the fence and pushed the blanket that covered an open doorway aside. He stood in the middle of the path, looking into the small secret hideout. Three kids looked back at him, a guy and a girl sitting on a worn out couch while another guy looked back at him over his shoulder, hand poised and ready to throw a dart.

Sora felt his face heat up yet he didn't want to move. He felt at home in this small place, for the first time in what felt like years. He couldn't find his voice.

The boy from the couch furrowed his brows. "Uh, can we help you?"

* * *

**Review, please ^^**


	12. Pointless

**Hey everyone, understand that life is a bit busy for me at the moment. I'm taking five classes this summer and that's pretty much suicide as far as college goes. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. **

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

**Things seem to be getting rough. I hope everyone can hang on.**

* * *

He knew he was coming, but he refused to meet him. For the first time is _so_ long, he had a feeling of being home. These other kids were so familiar, and he could only guess that they were reminders of his own friends that were back on The Islands waiting for him and Riku. He was not going to give this all up, not after being locked away for the past days. He was laughing and smiling now; he didn't want to leave and be forced back into that blinding room.

Hayner was finishing up a story that he'd been telling Sora of a trip he and his friends took to the beach one day that ended up with Raijin having a crab stuffed down his swimming trunks. Sora laughed genuinely, thinking that he had some beach stories to tell but finding his mind going a bit foggy when he tried to recall such memories. He didn't let this dampen his mood.

As Hayner's laughter calmed down, the boy seemed to sober somewhat and his eyes turned to the lone female. "What's up Olette? You seem distracted." The smile on the girl's face was stretched only slightly and her eyes appeared vacant, as though concentrating on something. She shifted her look towards Hayner and shook her head, cutely sticking her tongue out.

"It's nothing. I just thought I felt something strange," she spoke. Beside her on the couch, Pence gave her a funny look.

"Strange as in…?"

"As in strange," she said. "I really don't know how to describe it."

Sora turned his eyes to the floor and didn't volunteer an answer. Riku was furious with him, he could already tell. His pheromones were going insane and the strong waves were tempting Sora to the point that the boy was holding onto the box he occupied for dear life. A light sweat broke out across his forehead as he resisted the urge to tear out of the place and run to his Fighter.

He couldn't do that. He couldn't give in and willingly be led back to the mansion like a puppy.

"Well I don't feel whatever this strange thing is. Maybe your ridiculous hours of study have finally gotten to you Olette," Hayner joked. He hopped off his seat and approached the dart board. "How about a game, guys? Two on two?"

Apparently it was easy for the other three to brush off Riku's presence, but Sora was having difficulty even listening. His thoughts were preoccupied by nothing but his Soulmate and his stomach was churning at the thought of an angry Riku showing up and dragging him away by his shirt collar.

"Soooora!" Pence was snapping his fingers in front of Sora's face which seemed to have gone slack and distant. Pence laughed. "Are you going to join us?"

He was close. Ten, maybe fifteen seconds away. Maybe he should just leave this place so Riku wouldn't blow up in front of his new friends.

_Friends._

It wouldn't be too late if he scuttled out with a hasty excuse. Strict parents. Big summer project. Anything would work.

Seven seconds.

"Dude, you're in a completely different world," Hayner said. He held a dart out to Sora.

Four.

"Um, I'm not sure how much longer I can stay."

Right outside the door.

"Oh!" It was Olette and she was looking at the tattered blanket that had just been pushed back abruptly. Sora frowned at the cloaked figure and sighed quietly.

Hayner, with his brows furrowed and the darts hanging uselessly from his hand, said, "Alright, apparently it's open house here today. What's with all the random visits?"

Sora, trembling where he stood from forced resistance more than nerves, took a step forward. "Sorry guys, he's here for me." Three confused looked were directed towards him but he didn't meet any of them. "I have to go now. But," he said and a sincere smile touched his eyes, "it was really nice meeting you."

Riku's presence was overpowering and it seemed the turn of events today stunned the other kids into silence. Hayner was able to shake himself into functioning before the Soulmates could walk off. "Hey, wait!" Sora paused, hesitantly. Riku was obviously impatient and didn't like the idea of being held up. "Um, if you're going to be in town, stop by any time. Maybe we can all go to the beach someday soon."

Beach? Sora's stomach jolted at the mention of the one place he truly wanted to be. Distracted by his consuming desire to go home, it took a moment for Sora to realize that Hayner hadn't been talking about the Islands. Disappointment flooded inside of him but he smiled through it. "Sounds good," he said quietly before obediently following behind his cloaked Fighter.

* * *

He held his arms across his chest, hands gripping his elbows. The scrunching of his brow was giving him a headache yet his head was woozy regardless because of Riku's obnoxious pheromones. It seemed that his Fighter thought he might try to run off if he lessened his energy waves. Sora stared at the stone road before him without a word.

"Why did you leave?"

Sora didn't react to the sound of Ansem's voice. It shocked him terribly, but he was too busy playing the part of an angry teenager to show any physical disturbance by it. Riku didn't talk much, and though he hadn't been a man of many words in the past, his lack of speech lately was unsettling. A big part of Sora was grateful for the absence of talk as long as it meant he didn't need to hear the sound of his enemy coming from his other half.

With a pout, Sora kicked a rock that sat harmlessly in the road. "You know why." His chest pulled, feeling as though he were being strung along on an invisible chain, forced to follow Riku. For the first time, Sora regretted how their Bond allowed them to easily locate each other.

When they entered the woods, Riku walked a few steps under the canopy of trees and stopped. As the evening approached, the woods were covered in more shadows than any other time of the day. He lowered his hood, turning those sinister orange eyes to Sora. The younger boy glimpsed at him for a second before averting his look. "You know, you've always been the troublemaker. I should have expected this to happen. But dammit Sora! It's only been a few days!"

Sora swallowed nervously before working up the nerve to argue. He stomped his foot hard against the ground. "What do you know? You get to leave; you get to actually _do_ something! I'm forced now to sit back and watch everyone else do everything! No one tells me what's going on! I don't know what's happening! And worst off, I don't know if any of my friends are safe!" He rubbed his eyes, refusing to let any tears fall. "I just want to know what's wrong with me."

Gloved hands suddenly cupped his cheeks, lifting his face. Forced to look into those eyes, Sora felt sick. "Nothing is wrong with you." But there was, Sora thought. To get chills from hearing such words from his enemy. Someone he believed to be dead. There was definitely something wrong. Riku continued, "You're just missing."

Confusion. "Huh?"

"In here," Riku spoke and pointed to Sora's chest. To his heart. "It's missing some pieces." The Fighter paced a few steps before ending up leaning against a tree, long arms crossed over his chest. He turned his head down, silver hair falling delicately over his shoulder. "When you stabbed yourself with the Keyblade to save Kairi, you turned into a Heartless. But something else happened. While you somehow retained half of your heart, the other half was placed somewhere else. Or rather, in someone else.

"A Nobody. The being that is born from the empty body left behind when one becomes a Heartless. Nobodies are like you and me. Human in shape. But unlike the two of us, they do not possess hearts. They are being with no hearts, no emotions." He shook his head. Sora concentrated on every word he said, somewhat in disbelief. "That Nobody with half of your heart, has been taken by a group of these Nobodies, known as Organization XIII. He is the last member, Number XIII."

As the silence enveloped them, Sora sank to his knees. His hand slowly moved to grip his shirt over his chest.

How was any of this even possible? How could he possibly be running around with half a heart and not know it?

"Can't we get it back?" he uttered softly. "My heart? Can't we…?"

"We're trying. Naminé is working on this as we speak." Riku pushed away from the tree and kneeled before his Soulmate. "DiZ must never find out I told you this. Naminé is working to infiltrate the Organization and steal XIII back for us. For you."

Sora's mind was filled with doubt. Sweet little Naminé couldn't possibly be able to complete such a difficult task. Whoever these Nobodies were, they didn't sound safe to be around. Now he was filled with immense guilt and worry for the small girl. She could be in danger and there was no way to contact her if something went wrong! And if something happened to Naminé, Sora knew he would never be able to forgive himself. There had to be some way he could help her. Someone who could…

"Riku," he whispered. Finally Sora looked up, meeting the dangerous orange eyes full on. "Can't you help her? Please, if you both try and get this person back, then I know you can succeed. I want to be whole again, Riku. I want my heart back. If I'm whole again, I can finally help you get better too. I just-I just want you to love me again." Not sure if what he said was right, Sora broke eye contact. He stared at the man's legs, seeing his knees extend as he stood once more.

"Is that what you want, Sora? Are you asking me to get him for you?"

Just the way those words were said, Sora knew that he was asking the wrong thing from Riku. But in his head, it seemed like the only solution to their problem. If he was whole, he could fix Riku. And if Riku were fixed, then they could be happy again. Happy and in love. He was desperate, so very desperate for Riku's love. This person, this Riku, wasn't the same. The veiling of Darkness over his heart was muddling everything. His emotions, their Bond, his energy. It was so off and impersonal, something completely unfamiliar. And no wonder their Bond wasn't as powerful as it had once been. He only had half a heart…

"Please. It's probably the only way."

Riku simply inclined his head once. "If you wish," he spoke sharply and turned, walking up the path towards the mansion. After a moment, Sora allowed himself to stand and he followed, feeling more anxious and bewildered than ever before.

* * *

_What in the world just happened here?_

An intuitive force was impelling these words to remain lodged in my throat. Now was not the time for these questions.

Axel had scooped me up from the training floor just after Vexen had fled the room. We were on the balcony now. I was sitting against one of the walls, watching with passive eyes and deaf to the sounds of the others. My ears were still ringing from the energy pulses that had blasted through the area from Vexen and Marluxia. They lay flat against my head.

Someone then sat down next to me. "Hey," said Demyx. "You did well down there." I looked to him and found him smiling me at softly. I didn't believe his words.

"I didn't actually do anything," I rebutted. He simply rolled his eyes and picked up my right arm, pushing my cloak sleeve back.

"No marks," he spoke and his gloved fingers brushed over the skin on my wrist. "Guess the Restriction wasn't all that powerful.

My mouth twisted. "It felt powerful enough." I pulled my arm back and he chuckled.

"Try being restrained when you aren't with your Partner. Now _that's_ painful." He glanced up at the group for a brief moment, observing what was going on. I looked up to catch a glimpse of what was happening as well, only to see some portals swallowing a few Organization members. "Axel had to speak with Xemnas to find out what is to happen with you and him. He asked me to make sure you're okay."

For some reason, his words got me thinking. "He really trusts you," I said. "Axel, I mean." Demyx scoffed.

"In this place, you can only trust yourself."

I opened my mouth to respond but was silenced when Axel sat down on my other side. Just as Demyx had done, he grabbed my arm and pushed my sleeve back. He looked even closer at my skin and I noticed his gloves were off. His hot fingers pressed firmly into my wrist. "Seems okay," he said before touching my chin and urging my head to the side. His fingers examined my neck and I could feel goosebumps developing down my arms. "Do you feel alright?"

I nodded. "A little tired. But I'm okay." Axel seemed to accept the answer.

"I guess Xemnas was satisfied. You're being exempt from the single battle today."

Demyx made a noise. "Lucky."

I ignored his comment. "What about you?" Axel just smiled with a small shake of his head.

"I'm not special like you."

"So who's fighting now?" Demyx asked. His eyes roamed over the few members quickly before lingering on Zexion who seemed to be studiously watching the starting match down below. My eyes observed his rather strict features and the hard stare of his dark eyes. He must be a hard person to deal with. Poor Demyx.

"Xigbar, Luxord, Xaldin, and Lexaeus right now. I think you and Zexion are up against the victors of this match." Demyx's mood seemed to deflate just a bit when Axel said this. I figured it was worth a try to change the subject to make him less nervous and to quell my own curiosity. Two birds with one stone.

"What happened with Marluxia and Vexen?" I asked.

Axel bypassed my question and looked around me. His eyes met Demyx's look and he grinned. "That was your first time witnessing it, right?" he asked. Demyx only nodded. "And? Intense, yeah?"

Demyx pursed his lips and started playing with his tail. The blonde appendage weaved in and out of his fingers. "A bit," he spoke. He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Was it like that for you guys?" He wouldn't pick his head up. He simply stared down at his now still tail in the palm of his hand.

I wasn't able to answer his question, seeing as I was still lost, and glanced to Axel in hopes that he would say something. He shrugged his shoulders before closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. I could hear shouts from the training floor and a residual gust of air invaded the balcony. "You could say that," Axel finally said. He lifted his hand and it came down to rest on top of my head. He rubbed my ears tenderly. "It might be different for everyone."

Demyx opened his mouth, looking as though he were gapping. "That's not fair! I need to know what to expect if it ever happens to me!"

"Ah-ah-ah." Axel wagged a finger in the blonde's direction then resumed stroking my ears and hair. "I'm not going to spoil it for you. All I'm going to say is not to go by those two's reactions. They hate each other, so it's understandable. It really is one of the most wonderful things you could ever experience." I could feel his radiating joy and got a sense that he was thinking about me. My chest tightened when he kissed my temple.

"I'm still confused as to what exactly happened," I said.

They both looked at me. "What you witnessed my love," Axel said, "was two souls finally recognizing each other."

Wait…what did he just say? "Wha-! You mean those two are…?" I couldn't believe it. Two of the most unlikely people ending up as Soulmates? No way. It couldn't be possible, could it? I seemed to have imagined that all Soulmates would get along as Axel and I did. I really did like Axel. I felt safe and comforted around him. But Vexen and Marluxia? The memories that had been flooding back into me told a story of relentless teasing and constant exasperation. The fact that those two, inconceivably, were each other's other half? Now that seemed to be out of the question.

"What'll happen to them?" I wondered out loud. The ground below us rumbled and more shouting could be heard. I wasn't fazed by the loud fighting happening. I caught Axel sneaking a look at the others on the balcony quickly before he turned back to me. "Whattya mean, Rox?"

I rubbed my palms down my thighs. Demyx was now tapping the toes of his boots against the floor in a catchy rhythm. "I mean, can they really be okay having to be together?" I was sure he would be able to understand what I was asking by catching onto it through the Bond.

"It seems really unusual that two people who are so incompatible are Soulmates. But I guess they'll have to stick it out, especially if-" His words trailed off and his voice dropped to a whisper. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at someone. I turned my head to see where he was looking but he grabbed my chin before I could see and he kissed me softly. "This isn't the place to discuss this." I didn't argue though I did stretch for a second kiss. His fiery essence filled my senses and my head went fuzzy as it always did when we kissed. I felt the excited tug from him through the Bond, then the push of his hand against my chest. "Tonight, babe. Save it for them, okay?"

He didn't need to tell me his reasons. First off, I was sure we were making Demyx uncomfortable. He had gone back to playing with his tail. The other thing was that we could easily be watched. Still, I felt there was something else and I glanced up at Xemnas, finding him standing with perfect posture and looking somewhat interested in the match going on. I couldn't help but shake the feeling of his eyes, which were turned down and away from us, watching our every move.

* * *

He was far too intelligent for his own good. And rather nosey as well, though he had been that way since they were kids. Countless times he had wanted to shout at him to stay out of everything, to keep to his own business. He knew what would happen should things progress to an unwanted stage.

But dammit, Axel was so frustrating and he was far too obvious. The redhead had never cared what he said and to who. He had never showed concern when just blurting out what was on his mind. And though he may have thought he was being stealthy, he seemed to underestimate what and who he was dealing with. The Superior? Did Axel truly think that he wasn't being suspected by the very person he was pursuing and questioning?

There was nothing he could do, though. He had done his best to keep his distance from the redhead, his ex-best friend, the person he had grown up with. Lea, the person he no longer was. Their friendship was over; they were strictly reduced to being merely members of the same Organization. Besides, it was too danger to sneak about and talk to Axel in secret. They had tried that when they were first introduced to this world of Heartlessness. They hadn't known exactly what Xemnas was capable of. He, at least, didn't know what would happen when their souls finally recognized each other.

It had all gone wrong, of course. To finally be met with the powers Xemnas possessed. How truly terrifying. And when the Superior was knowledgeable of everything that had happened between them…well, the repercussions were a nightmare. He was still haunted by the events and Axel was sure to still be plagued with the troubles that were caused. A horrible tragedy that neither of them could predict.

The Superior's wrath.

The true tragedy.

This body that his Sacrifice's soul inhibited…

The mindset.

Everything.

This was not what he expected. The past lives they had spent together were so much better, far happier than this dreaded life. Xemnas, the many people he had been in the past, was never the terror he was in this body. He couldn't believe that it was just a fluke. This body that his soul possessed had once been alive, once possessed a heart. What had happened to this person, to this body before its soul had been stolen and replaced with his beloved's?

He mourned for Axel and Roxas in this life. They had spent such happy lives together in the past, and to suddenly be thrust into such a predicament now? Terrible. He regretted telling his old friend of his past lives. His innocent smile and the naïve light that filled those green eyes had been such a gift. His friend should have lived in ignorance. He should have never told Axel of the love and happiness he and Roxas had before coming to this time. He could see the pain, the questions, written all over his face when he believed no one to be looking.

"You were right, once again," Xemnas spoke. Saïx looked up from where he sat on the end of their canopy bed. His face was blank, his yellow eyes cold as steel as he stared at his Soulmate's back. Xemnas continued to stare out the window, his eyes never leaving Kingdom Hearts. The large moon seemed to be glower brighter as the days passed. Its monthly cycle was nearing its peak and Saïx knew that he would be having a few rough days ahead of him as the moon reached its strength peak. This time of the month was simply unbearable and he always felt his muscles tense when thinking of restraining himself. Xemnas looked back at him with a cold smirk.

"To believe that you are blessed with such a wondrous gift. And so useful." Saïx remained silent and his body went rigid as Xemnas turned and started towards him. He turned his eyes to the floor. Xemnas stood before him and reached a hand out. At first he gently cupped Saïx's jaw but his grip turned harsh and Saïx did all he could not to gasp as gloved fingers held his face tightly in place. He was forced to look up at Xemnas. He would surely have bruises there later, but some of Vexen's medicine would take care of them as it always did.

"My little pup. How about some Keyblade Master hunting?"

* * *

_We were in the sandy world of Aggrabah. It was my first mission with Demyx. Axel had to take on some special mission that Saïx assigned him, so Demyx and I were sent out for simple observation. We were perched high up on top of one of the tallest buildings in the town's central square. I was lying flat on my stomach, watching the citizens go about their business. I sighed. It had been awfully uneventful so far today. The most exciting thing to happen was two men squabbling angrily at each other over some bread. _

_Demyx was beside me, lying on his back with a forearm thrown over his eyes. "It's too hot here. I don't take well to dry places," he complained. "I mean, couldn't we have gone somewhere with less sand and sun. We should've gone to Port Royale or something. At least we could've visited one of the taverns!" _

_I ignored him. Axel had warned me about Demyx's notorious complaining. If he kept going on, I was sure to set the end of his cloak on fire, not that he wouldn't be able to easily put it out. His water abilities made me think of him like he was a water balloon. Maybe if I pushed him off the building, he'd land on the ground and splat! Water explosion. _

_I closed my eyes, which stung and they began to tear after being exposed to the dry air for so long without rest. That was when I heard the first strum of a steel string and a lovely note sounded. I glanced over my shoulder to find that Demyx had summoned his Sitar and was playing with it. He looked to be checking the strings for something. I wasn't at all familiar with instruments. _

_After a minute of fiddling, he seemed satisfied and strummed all of the strings together before his delicate fingers took up a tune and gently picked the strings that released a wondrous sound, as beautiful as any bell. Even lying flat on his back, Demyx could play his instrument with no problem. _

_He finally noticed me looking. I smiled at him. He smiled back and winked at me. _

Demyx played his Sitar now, sitting on one of the walls that lined the outside pathway. The training session had ended and I had been privy to seeing some of the most amazing fighting skills ever. The footwork, the agility, the strength, and the intelligence that was exhibited blew my mind away and as I watched from the balcony, I felt less and less adequate with each passing battle. Even nervous, fumbling Demyx was able to hold his own and quite excellently at that.

We had paid a visit to Vexen, as all of the other members who sustained injuries did. Demyx ended up with a deep gash across his face from one of Luxord's cards. Beneath the new pants that he had changed into, I knew there was another similar gash, one much deeper and probably painful. Both of these were treated with a special ointment Vexen had apparently created and the scientist, who was very stony and exuding an aura of absolute disgust and distraction, said that his injuries would be healed by tomorrow morning.

Axel, who sat on the pathway floor beside me, had a cut down his neck which received the same ointment treatment. He was also covered in electrical burns from Larxene's ferocious attacks. Vexen supplied him with a small vial of potion which he was instructed to drink half right then, followed by the rest of it before he went to bed. All of the injured members, which really accounted for anyone who fought, were reminded to have three drops of potion before sleep.

The rest of the day was ours to relax and do as we pleased. We had decided that staying inside in our rooms wasn't appealing and the suggestion of lounging in the Grey Room was discarded quickly. So we ended up outside on the walkway, sitting beneath the luminous moon that was Kingdom Hearts with Demyx slowly strumming his weapon.

"Where'd you learn to play that, Demyx?" I asked suddenly. His talent had to have started somewhere and after having that sudden flashback of that day in Aggrabah, the question that I never asked that day bubbled from my throat.

Demyx's fingers hesitated on the strings briefly before he resumed playing. "Um, I learned to play when I was a kid." His voice was small. I didn't want to tread into forbidden territory so I didn't ask any further. Demyx though, with his eyes on me, smiled. "I'm from Atlantica. You've been there at least once, right?"

I shook my head. I've heard of the place, I was sure, but my memory supplied nothing visual of that World. "Well," Demyx went on, "there aren't many humans there. Almost the entire World is an underwater city. And the place was just a place of music." He chuckled and his eyes glazed over with a fond look in them. "I don't think a day went by that someone wasn't out in the street coaxing everyone into a musical. There were some really awesome people there." He looked down to the instrument in his hands. "Before all of this, I was a merman."

Confused, I looked to Axel. He smirked at me before closing his eyes. An image popped into my head of a person with the upper body of any man, but a tail and fins like a fish. Now that I could picture it, I was sure I've heard of these people before. In fact, I had the strange feeling of suddenly having been to this place, though I know I haven't.

"I had a good life," Demyx was saying. "I don't remember much of my family, but I do remember someone. A girl, I think, that I used to play with every day. It sucks since my memory of her isn't all that great, but I'll never forget that she had an amazing voice. And she had a friend too, a little flounder fish I think. And a crab." He laughed aloud. "There was this crab that would always be yelling at us before he would make her go with him back to her home." He looked over to us and smirked. "We weren't the most well behaved kids."

I didn't know what to say. Demyx seemed to have had such a fun life before he was turned into a Nobody. To go from having family and friends and such an amazing sounding World to losing his heart and living in the castle here must have been jarring. I kept my eyes trained to the floor while Demyx picked up on the song he had stopped playing.

Moments later, a presence approached and I looked up to find Zexion descending the ramp down to the level we were on. It seemed, by the look on his face, he wanted to just bypass us without a word or acknowledgement.

"Hey, Zexion."

Axel apparently thought differently.

Zexion halted a few steps away from us and looked at Axel questioningly. I noticed Demyx's music stopped yet again. His tail was flickering nervously as he looked out into the blank sky over his shoulder. Zexion nodded his head in mine and Axel's direction. "Axel, Roxas," he said. He looked to Demyx. "Hello, Demyx." He received a quick nod in return. Finding this acceptable and not at all looking to socialize, by my guess, Zexion took a step forward to leave when Axel suddenly extended and lifted his leg to block Zexion's path. With a pointed look, Zexion frowned. Axel purposely nodded his head in Demyx's direction with a matching glare. I figured Zexion was intelligent enough to understand and sure enough, he turned towards Demyx.

"You performed well today, Demyx. I was sure you would have beaten Luxord had you a bit more time to fight." Demyx looked at him in disbelief and surely it did seem like Zexion wouldn't say words like these sincerely. But I had watched Zexion observing Demyx's fight and he _had_ looked interested and somewhat impressed. I kept my mouth shut. Axel was grinning away beside me.

Demyx managed a small smile. "Thanks."

Zexion nodded and turned, stalking off with his Lexicon held stiffly in his hand.

* * *

The next morning came far sooner than I hoped it would. After a shower, which I enjoyed alone, I was left with the duty of dragging Axel out of bed, since he had refused to wake up when I first tried. I sent him off into the bathroom with his clothes for the day before sitting on the edge of the bed with a huff.

How many days have I been here now? Not many, of course. I missed home. I wanted to see my mom, see how she was doing. She had to have been worried sick for me. I felt guilty for having left her behind, all alone in our home. I hoped Hayner, Olette and Pence were taking care of her. And what were they thinking? I had just disappeared; they must be out of their minds.

It was frustrating that I had yet to be able to get back home to see everyone. I wondered now if I would ever get to go back home to stay. I knew, in the back of my mind that the answer was a definite no, but I didn't _want_ to believe that. Things were becoming muddled lately and I was starting to lose a sense of which reality I belonged to. In fact, I wasn't sure which of my lives the true reality was. Did I belong here, or there?

I missed my mom terribly. I longed to hang out with my friends, to be in school with them and hanging out at the Sandlot. I even, though I hate to say it, miss Seifer and his harassing insults. Everything there, back home in Twilight Town had been a constant that I could rely on. Here, I was lost as to what my duty was. Everything was different and this was a world where I felt I didn't fit in.

Yet there was Axel.

To be so drawn to someone. To want nothing more than to be attached by the hip, go everywhere he went and know every detail about him. That was what I wanted. I couldn't imagine not being around him now, not feeling his touch or enjoying his burning kiss. Axel, Axel. He surrounded me now, from the moment I woke till I drifted to sleep. What did this all mean though?

Axel loved me.

I had to love him back, right?

Right?

The bathroom door opened. Axel was dressed; his hair was still slightly damp. He smiled at me and leaned down to kiss my cheek. All my thoughts drifted away.

We ate breakfast with a silent Lexaeus and Xaldin, Luxord who was playing some card game by himself as his morning tea sat beside him, Marluxia who was unnaturally solemn and Zexion who was interested in his Lexicon. Demyx had stumbled in after we had our food and, without a word, entered the portal to the kitchen.

The Grey Room was empty when Axel and I entered, save for Saïx whose eyes focused on us as we walked in. Axel grinned, waved to him in greeting and spoke, "Morning, Luna," which made Saïx's frown deepen. I didn't ask about the nickname.

"Axel, Roxas," he spoke. "I want both of you scouting Twilight Town today. Roxas, you'll be making a report on the Heartless present, their numbers and types. Things seem to have shifted there in the past couple of days. Do your part in taking out any Emblem Heartless you encounter as well." His eyes were hard as he looked at me and I merely nodded my head and kept my lips shut. "Axel, you'll assist him, but I need to you work on that thing we've spoken about. Alone, as you very well know."

My brows furrowed and I noticed Axel nod. He, to my surprise, looked completely sober. Saïx nodded in return. I could feel the presence of some of the other members coming into the room behind us. Saïx turned his eyes to them, looking straight past the two of us when he spoke, "Be careful."

* * *

**Gah. Gah. Gah.**

**I've got more school. No breaks for me. Next chapter will be nice **


	13. Homeless

**I've been gone too long. I got caught up with…a lot of stuff, which is no excuse. But hey, I'm back, I SHOULD be able to get some updates in, and it feels good to be writing again!**

**Please enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

**Smile, smile, smile for me. It's gone, it's gone. Where have you gone?**

* * *

"_Wonder who they are."_

_I didn't expect an answer. _

"_Just some kids from this World, most likely." _

_I couldn't help but look back at them. They seemed to be around my age. Similar in height and facial features. Far unlike my colleagues who were all much older than myself. Or at least appeared to be. _

_They were fascinating in the way they moved and the way they acted. The blonde boy had a huge grin on his face that I couldn't understand and the sound that came from his mouth wasn't something I'd heard before. The other boy was making a similar yet different sound. Like it was unique to each of them much like one's own voice. And there was a single girl that completed the group. I recognized a smile on her lips and she did something with her eyes, moved them in a circle, which I didn't understand. They all had their tails and ears, just like me and Axel._

"_What are they doing?" I asked, having stopped walking and was now staring back at the group that was walking away. They hadn't even taken notice to us, like we were everyday citizens not worth attention. Each held a blue square on a stick and one of the boys bit into it. _

"_Hanging out. Having fun. Being kids." _

_I looked up at my Fighter, confused. He gave me a look; I could feel his sadness creeping through the Bond. His hand found his way to my shoulder and squeezed tightly, reassuringly. "Don't worry your pretty head over it, okay? Let's focus on the mission."_

* * *

That memory that hit me felt as though it had happened so recently. It felt so tangible, which I could only guess it should being it is a memory.

My head had a dull ache and I didn't want to open my eyes. There was hardly any light trying to reach through my eyelids and I could only believe it was nighttime. The ground beneath me was hard and cool but the air was warm and comforting. As I started to wake and become more conscious, I noticed my head was in someone's lap.

My senses must have been dulled down because it took me a moment to feel Axel's energy swirling around me like a protecting shield. I realized then that the warm air was from him and the urge to curl into his body and sleep was overwhelming.

"No sleeping, babe," Axel said above me and chuckled. "You've been out for almost an hour already. Saïx will have both our hides if we stay overnight." His fingers carded though my hair and I couldn't help but purr when he reached one of my cat ears and affectionately stroked it. "Did you remember anything good?" he asked.

I finally worked up the energy to open my eyes. The reason I mistook it for night became obvious. We were in the woods, a place I immediately recognized. I was here only days earlier, running to the mansion, following that pull. Axel was sitting up against a tree with my head in his lap. He smiled down at me and when I looked up, bent to kiss my forehead.

"I remembered being in Twilight Town." Hayner, Pence, and Olette, I thought. I had known them before when I was in the Organization. At least, I had seen them. Maybe they had been my friends when I was a member before?

"Was I there?" he questioned. I looked up at him, expecting a smug smile as though implying something but only found a serious face. I nodded and he nodded as well, though I could tell it wasn't directed toward me. Brief flashes of images zoomed through my mind, similar to what I had just dreamed yet from a different view point. I saw myself, watching Hayner, Pence, and Olette, and realized Axel was relaying his memory of that moment.

"Mm," I hummed, acknowledging what he was showing me. His lips pressed against the crown of my head before he pushed my shoulder.

"Up," Axel spoke and the warm blanket was seeping away from me. I bit my tongue, forcing a whine to inch back down my throat. Now suddenly feeling how cold it was under the canopy of trees, I wasn't as tired. "The sooner we kill some Heartless, the sooner we get to go home."

I sat up off his lap and took a moment to regain a sense of what was really happening and what we were supposed to do. "What about you?" I asked, suddenly remembering. "What is it Saïx wants you to do?"

There was a moment where Axel just looked at me before he sighed and stood. He stretched his hand down for me and I accepted the help to stand. My legs felt a bit unbalanced and suddenly standing increased the dull ache in my head to a forthright sting. I cringed and hoped Axel didn't notice.

"Don't worry too much about what I have to do. I was just starting to get used to you finally accepting my side missions without a fuss. Don't start up again, 'kay?" I frowned at him, not exactly understanding what he was saying but he laughed it all off. "I'm just special and get to run special errands." With a wink, he started off, the grass crunching beneath his boots. Unsatisfied, I followed.

We exited through the hole in the wall and the sudden onslaught of sunlight hurt my eyes and my head even more. I squinted against the light. Though the sunlight in Twilight Town wasn't particularly strong, after being in the dark forest it was a bit of a killer. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"Sandlot," he remarked and lead the way.

On our walk through the town, it suddenly dawned on me just where I was. Who I was so close to. My friends, people I knew, Seifer and his gang, my mother. Mom.

"Can I see people?" I asked. I suddenly felt odd, being led through a town I knew so well. The tram rolled on by us, and Axel continued on, down the path and under the arch that signified the Sandlot was ahead. Even from this distance, the cheering was loud and something like a huge lead ball dropped into my stomach. That cheering…it was for-!

Had I truly been gone from Twilight Town this long? Today was the tournament! I was supposed to compete, side-by-side with Hayner and one of us was supposed to get that Champion Belt! Argh, how could I have forgotten so easily?

"I don't think seeing everyone is a good idea. Keep the mission in mind, okay? Heartless, that's our priority."

We approached the Sandlot, the entrance crowded with spectators of the Struggle. This had always been the annual event everyone looked forward to. The town would pretty much shut everything down for the day just so everyone could come and join in the tournament, whether competing or simply watching. I had been with this crowd of people at one point, feeling excited as the day of the tournament approached, practicing furiously with Hayner, hanging posters in anticipation. Where had those days gone?

The crowd parted before us and we easily sliped to the front of the crowd. "Seems they're just practicing at the moment. It is still early," Axel spoke. He crossed his arms, his jade eyes suddenly looking so calculating. "This is good," he said. "Everyone will be here, distracted, so taking out the Heartless in town should be less messy than if there were people milling about everywhere." I understood what he was saying, but to be honest, hunting Heartless was the last thing on my mind. I stood on my tip-toes, hoping to catch a glimpse of my friends, of my mother. She had always enjoyed coming to the tournament. "We should get started, yeah? While everyone is distracted."

Axel reached for my hand, grabbing it whilst I wasn't paying much attention and, unprepared, I was snatched up by the Darkness, being swept about in a way that made my aching head spin. When the Darkness disappeared, I carefully opened my eyes, hoping the world wasn't spinning. I'm not sure I'd have been able to hold my breakfast if the sun was swirling. Luckily my vision was perfectly normal. I took a deep breath, looked up to Axel with an unmasked frown, then turned my eyes away. We were standing before the Station. "Normally we'd hunt the Heartless at the Sandlot, but I have a feeling they'll be starting here, picking off anyone who is wandering the empty streets. Heartless aren't as dumb as everyone thinks. They'd rather search for easy targets, rather than rushing into a huge crowd which can be potentially dangerous to them. More people to fight back, got it memorized?"

I didn't say anything. After a moment of feeling his heated eyes on me, I was forced to deal with feeling his sympathy which I would never admit I wanted. He sighed. "I hate that your visit has to be strictly business, but that's how the dice rolls, Rox. I'll bring you back another time, okay?" His words didn't make me feel better and I knew he didn't expect them to.

Suddenly he was kneeling before me, hands gripping my shoulders. The way he positioned himself, he was eye level with me. I felt short. Far younger than him, like a child. "Will you be okay on your own for a while?" Over his shoulder I noticed a Heartless appear, popping out from its own Dark Portal. Axel stiffened slightly; he sensed it as well. I nodded my head, eyes briefly leaving my target, Keyblade easily coming to my hand.

"'Atta boy," he grinned. "If you need me, call for me." He kissed my forehead. "Up hear. I'll hear you, promise." He kissed my lips, long and slow. I sensed the Heartless creeping closer, sensed others joining the soon-to-be-started slaying party. I couldn't care less at the moment. I didn't want him to stop kissing me, wrapped my arms around his neck in hopes that he would stay. He pulled back, electric tingles still coursing through me and gave me a beautiful smile. "The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go back to the Castle, back to our room and, ah, have some fun." And with a wink, he was gone.

* * *

Slaying the Heartless was easy enough. This may have only been my second time out in the field since my return, but it seemed so effortless, like I'd been doing it for years. All the while, I could hear the spokesperson for the Struggle shouting out commentary and results for the past half hour. Two Struggle battles had already been completed. There seemed to be a lot of competitors this year. I had hoped to be one of them and I couldn't shake the disappointment that was threatening to distract me. I'd much rather shrug out of this leather cloak, put my normal clothes on and Struggle against Seifer or Hayner. My Struggle bat was now a Keyblade.

What was this blade anyway? How had I come into possession of such a weapon? A flashback of my time at the Crystal Fissure with Xigbar made me think. He said I was special. The hearts that were released from the Heartless when I slayed them were pink, instead of the silver heart that was released when Xigbar slayed them. And come to think of it, from watching the moon -Kingdom Hearts Axel called it- no silver hearts ever ascended to that moon. Only pink ones.

Was that why I was special? Because the hearts I released went to Kingdom Hearts?

Hm, I'd rather not think about it. Instead, two things plagued my mind. The ongoing tournament and Axel's promise of 'fun' after the mission. As much as I was excited to spend time with Axel, the whole concept of doing anything sexual together made me nervous. Sure, we'd brought each other to completion the morning before in the shower. But I felt like there was something particular about yesterday. Axel had seemed more fired up, and I had found my head to be a bit foggy when around him yesterday morning. Like the energy was buzzing. The hype seemed to wear off when the training session had ended.

During my inner ranting, my feet had seemed to carry me down to Market Street. The shops were all closed, several with taped signs explaining that they were closed due to the Struggle and that they were sorry for the inconvenience. The empty streets made me feel somewhat hollow and I couldn't help but gravitate toward the sounds of the cheering crowd and the excited banter of the spokesperson. Just a peek, that couldn't hurt, right? I'd been fighting Heartless practically since we arrived here and by the look of the sky, it was early noon. I've put in a fair amount of effort that deserved a short break.

So I headed down the familiar alleyway, past the usual spot (I resisted sticking my head in, wanting to visit my favorite hangout) and down the stairs to the Sandlot.

There seemed to be more people and up close, the cheering was near deafening. The crowd jostled me as I pushed through and for a moment, I wondered what people would think when they saw me. I was dressed rather peculiarly, so unlike everyone else who donned light t-shirts, shorts, tank-tops or dresses in the summer heat. I was feeling rather warm, but a gut instinct told me that taking my cloak off wasn't the best of ideas.

I stood amongst a sea of people, trying to see around others to locate people I knew. Namely my mother and friends. Hayner, of course, was competing so seeing him wouldn't be a problem. As far as I could tell, the next match would be starting in a few minutes. I edged my way around the center stage and toward the board that posted the current standings. It seemed Seifer had been up first to Struggle and had unsurprisingly advanced to the next round. The second battle had been won by some girl whose name I didn't recognize. And the next battle hadn't started yet, but Hayner's name was written down. A spark of excitement short through me and I was suddenly pumped to watch my best friend fight. I fought with the crowd once more, hoping to see Olette (Pence was still visiting his relatives, right?) but was unlucky. The spokesperson called the next participants to the stage.

At the font of the crowd I had the best view of the fight. The crowd roared when Hayner stepped onto the stage, followed by some girl who was a big as Seifer. How in the world did Hayner get pinned against someone like her already? No matter, I thought, Hayner was quick on his feet and his stealth would no doubt lead him to victory. Strength wasn't everything.

Hayner wore his cocky smirk as usual. His ears were pinned back as they always were when he fought and that long tail of his was swishing with eagerness. My own tail followed his movements, my legs itching to be up there with him. The adrenaline, the rush!

The bell sounded and the two began circling each other. Hayner's eyes were zeroed in on every move the girl made, taking in her broad frame and oddly toned arms. I could understand what he was thinking; that no girl should have more muscle than him. Being around soft Olette everyday must not have prepared him for this brute. And the girl was, as I expected, the first to charge in, most likely hoping to get a solid first hit on Hayner while he was studying her.

But Hayner was paying attention and exhibited excellent footwork as he dodged to the right, slipping his foot out and effectively tripping her. She went down hard, face hitting the ground a bit too harshly and when she picked her head up, her eyes seemed a bit dazed. The crowd let out appropriate "oooh's" and "aaah's" and Hayner bounced on his feet, waiting for the girl to pick herself up. Ever the gentleman.

The fight went on from there, with Hayner dashing around the stage and striking when able. The girl was able to get a hit on him, right in his back at his kidneys. His grimace said enough. He may have speed and stealth, but she had the real power. Hayner also excelled in stamina it seemed, and he was able to dash about for longer, finally driving the poor girl to shuffle about in circles. Finally tired out, the call was made and Hayner was crowned victor of his first round.

I applauded and cheered far louder than those around me. "YES! HAYNER!" I received a few looks, but I was too overjoyed for my friend to care. I pushed my way toward him as he left the stage. The accessory shop owner was ready at the foot of the stairs, handing him a bottle of water which he began to chug in a way that would make Olette frown.

"Awesome job, Hayner!" I panted as I approached him. That crowd was tough to get through. He lowered his bottle, giving me an odd look, like I was the girl he just battled and he was studying me, trying to figure me out.

Too much time passed and it made me a bit unsure. "Thanks, ah…" He trailed off and continued to gaze at me. Was confusion on his face? His eyes were searching me.

I just grinned. He must be playing a joke. That's so like him. I'm gone for a few days and he plays the part of not recognizing me. Or maybe it's the clothes. Man, have I got a lot of explaining to do. "Can't accept my congratulations like a true pal, huh? But man, do I have a lot to tell you." I was waiting for him to grin, to punch my arm and lead me to the Usual Spot where we could talk before his next round. Instead, he said, "I was kind of hoping you'd give me your name. You already know mine."

There was that lead ball dropping into my stomach again. Ice started from my chest to my arms, hands, face, legs. I gave a nervous laugh. "You can drop the act, man." He was joking, right?

Seifer walks up, stands beside Hayner. "Now, now, chicken-wuss, you can't possibly be thinking of showing me up." The older boy doesn't sneer, but smirks in a genuinely buddy-buddy kind of way. Hayner simply scowls, his attention momentarily turned from me. His cheeks were a bit red. "Who's this blondie?" he asks, looking straight at me. My throat closes. Surely Seifer couldn't be acting along with Hayner, right?

"I was trying to figure that you before you rudely interrupted," Hayner growled. He turned back to me, his smile looking a bit fake, like he wasn't all that interested in talking to me. I couldn't seem to make a sound, couldn't utter the two syllables that make up my name. He should know them already, but his eyes are the eyes of someone meeting a stranger. "You do seem a bit familiar. Have we met before?"

His words do nothing to comfort me. The lead ball grows colder, turns my stomach sour. My head hurts and all I can do is shake it.

"Hayner, awesome job! And you too, Seifer." That sweet voice suddenly made me warm. "I just know one of my two favorite boys will win." And there she was, her blonde hair looking bright, his small arms being slung over both Hayner's and Seifer's shoulders. She was much shorter than them both, far shorter than Seifer. She stretched to give Hayner and kiss on the cheek and Seifer was nice enough to lean down towards her, reluctantly accepting the affection. "Oh, you're a new face. I'm Amara, the proud mother of this soon-to-be champion," she said, bumping her head with Hayner's lightly. She stuck her hand out.

I was going to throw up. I was sure of it. I just looked at her hand as though it would burn me. My head spun, my legs didn't want to work. "Sorry," I mumbled and was quick to flee. I stumbled through the crowd, unable to navigate it well. My eyes stung. When did I start crying? Everything was blurry. The mantra in my head shouted louder. _Don't throw up, don't throw up! _I was definitely going to throw up.

"Whoa there!" I had somehow made it to the entrance of the Sandlot. The entrance that Axel and I had come in through. It wasn't Axel standing before me, reaching a hand out to steady me. That hand stopped quite suddenly, was quick to withdraw. He felt it too. "Ah…" He was unsure. His eyes didn't recognize me either. Twin eyes. He looked confused, probably didn't understand what this sudden magnetic attraction was. Didn't know who I was. This was dangerous.

_Axel…_

It was a weak cry, more like a whisper. "Who are you?" I called his name, and it seemed that half of me was hoping he wouldn't come. "I feel like we've met before." You're not the only one… "Um, promise not to tell anyone I'm here? I mean, if anyone asks…" He still sounds unsure. I hope he doesn't come. I know he should but I hope he doesn't. This is it! I can figure everything out-! "-ot like I can't take care of myself…"

Whoosh!

And just like that, I was swept away, blinded by Darkness. Axel had come. Was shouting. I think. Someone was shouting. Did he take-? No. "No!" I was shouting. Didn't recognize my own voice. "No! Let me go!" I just want to talk to him…

* * *

"I'm sorry." It was the first thing he said and I wanted nothing of it. His sympathy mean nothing to me. Not now.

Perhaps I looked like a helpless child but I didn't care. Sitting in the fetal position, curled in on myself, sobbing. Pathetic. But just how I wanted to be. I suddenly didn't know anything. At this moment I wanted to feel sorry for myself.

Axel had taken me up to the top of the station tower. This was a familiar place for both him and me. I know we spent a lot of time together up here. I didn't care to try and remember at the moment. I just sobbed harder, frustrated at my confusion, torn apart that my memories didn't seem like mine anymore. They were just someone's twisted game. Like this was all done so someone could have a right good laugh at me. Axel wasn't laughing. But he wasn't crying either. And for some reason, I wanted him to be hurting as much as me.

"I can let you near him. It isn't safe." I didn't understand and didn't ask for clarity. I just rubbed the tears from my cheeks angrily. Bit the sleeve of my cloak. Screamed a bit. Axel's chest hurting hurt my own. _Fuck you_, I thought. He winced as though he could hear it like I'd spoken it out loud. Good.

I don't know why I was suddenly so angry with him. I can only guess that I was just angry at everyone, everything. Myself included. He approached with caution. I didn't care anymore, just buried my face between my knees. Cried a bit more. His hand came down to rest on my head and as much as I didn't want it, the second I felt his heat I was a goner. I pounced, leap straight into his arms and burrowed myself into his warmth. My tears ran over his neck but he didn't seem to mind. Only held me impossibly close to him, stroked my back and made soft noises, trying to calm me. He did nothing to manipulate my emotions, nothing to calm me like he had done before.

"You need to let this all out on your own," he said. Was he really reading my thoughts? "You're in pain, and that's nothing I can let you keep inside. Take it out on me if that'll make you feel better." I knew I couldn't. I'd only end up feeling worse. And right now, it seemed that Axel was truly all I had. "We won't talk about it now. There's too much to explain. We need to report back to Saïx soon, so getting you better is what I'm focusing on."

Apparently Axel's definition of "getting better" is peppering my neck and face with gentle kisses and caresses. I didn't mind, rolled my head this way and that to allow him access. It felt good, and his heat clouded my mind pleasantly. The smell of fire filled me, comforted me. I relaxed against him, said nothing as he went to work on leaving a hicky just below my right ear. "Did you do what you needed to?" I breathed. He mumbled something against my neck, something that sounded like "Kinda." I didn't ask for any details, knew that would be treading into territory that I didn't belong to.

Even with the haze Axel put me in, I couldn't erase Hayner, Seifer and mo- Amara, from my head. That stinging pain began to return again and my eyes welled with tears once more. Axel seemed to notice, decided that his distraction wouldn't work and opened a portal for us. He carried me most of the way but finally set me on my feet when we reached that pin of light that was our destination.

We stepped into the Gray Room. Demyx's Sitar was the first thing to reach my ears, along with his humming. I looked for him, saw him through misty eyes as he sat in one of the cushy chairs, legs pulled up under him and he played his weapon. Beside him, Zexion looked far less than amused. Luxord shuffled his deck across from the pair before handing out cards between himself and Zexion. Demyx caught my eye, then shifted his look to Axel before returning to me. He was quick to get up, waltz to my side and touch my arm.

"He's tired," Axel explained to Saïx who merely raised one brow. He simply flicked his wrist, effecting dismissing me and turned to Axel where he started questioning for mission details. Demyx led me back to my room where he sat me on the bed, took the chair at the desk for himself and resumed playing his Sitar as though nothing had happened.

It seemed like forever before Axel entered the room, but a glance at the clock told me it had only been half an hour. Still, that seemed like a lengthy amount of time for going over mission details.

I stayed curled on my side when he came in and he was quick to sit beside me on the bed, brushing my hair back, kissing my forehead. Just as usual. When had this started to become a familiar routine? "Thanks, Dem," he said, eyes locked on my face.

Demyx seemed to think he was being dismissed and with a frown he exited the room. Axel did nothing to stop him which made me wonder if Axel's refusal to say anymore to the musician really had been a dismissal. "You okay?" he asked. I could tell even he thought that was a stupid question and he didn't urge me for an answer.

"Just tell me. Band-aids are better ripped off, right? Hiding the truth won't make me feel any better. Might as well make it worse."

My words were bitter and they left a bitter taste in my mouth. My very dry mouth. I was still in disbelief about what happened. My confusion was like a blindfold and there were voices echoing in my head, voices that had once been orderly and clear but were now scattered and hard to recognize. I was reaching blindly for people I didn't know anymore.

He sighed loudly and stood before sitting at the desk. He took out his journal, grabbed a pen and began to write. I couldn't even work up the annoyance I knew I should feel when he blatantly ignored my request. I was just tired. He spoke as he wrote.

"So, you left the Organization. I'm certain you remember this."

I had had that memory crash back into place in my mind, yes. I had lied to him about it. Knew he didn't believe me.

"Well, it seems that when you blacked out after you severed our Bond, someone came and took you away."

He turned to face me, swallowed noisily, and crossed his arms. "They took you to a nice little witch who played puzzle with your memories."

* * *

Axel refused to tell me everything, convincing me that the current moment hadn't been the right time. Instead he soothed me to sleep, all the while writing in his journal. When I came to, I was feeling an odd sense of peace and he was urging me up for dinner.

It was my first time eating dinner with the rest of the Organization members. It was still odd, thinking of them sitting down together, having a "family" meal. Nothing family about it. But as Demyx had said before, we were still humans; we still needed food for energy, so eating was a must. Not a surprise that there was a designated eating place in the castle. But the nightly meals together made no sense to me.

"Xemnas orders for use to eat together to keep civil communication flowing. Honestly, he just wants any opportunity to be watching us."

That's what Axel said as he led me through the castle. Marluxia and Larxene had joined us as we neared the dining hall, though neither said a word. Marluxia looked as though he hadn't slept and would rather be back in his room. Larxene walked close to Marluxia, not conversing and not looking at any of us, but acting as though her presence alone was enough comfort for Marluxia.

Upon entering the dining hall, all of the seats were filled besides our own. It seemed that Units sat together and Marluxia sneered before reluctantly taking his seat beside the stony Vexen. They said nothing to each other and Marluxia's hands fell into his lap. His tense face made me believe his fingers were harshly digging into his legs.

As we sat, Axel leaned over and whispered in my ear quietly, "Believe it or not, it's not just their hatred making them act that way. When two souls finally recognize each other, the Soulmates go a little crazy." With the conversation going on around the table already, I knew no one could hear Axel's whispers. "The first two weeks or so after Soulmates are brought together are a bit…chaotic. It's nothing but ravenous sexual desire for each other and I'm thinking those two aren't exactly eager to jump each other's bones." My face flushed drastically and I couldn't help but look at the frustrated new Soulmates across the table. Marluxia was staring straight at us, glare deadly and if he had noticed my blush, I was certain he knew what Axel was saying. Sure enough, he was kind enough to flip us off.

At the sound of a Dark Portal opening, everyone ceased their talking immediately and looked up. I did as well, expecting Xemnas and Saïx seeing as they were the only two absent from the table. What I wasn't expecting to see was a third party, someone I recognized and my stomach jumped into my throat.

"Please," Xemnas spoke in that sultry voice as he tugged on the other person's arm. She stumbled forward. "don't be rude to our dinner guest. Let's welcome her and make her feel," he smirked with hidden intentions, "right at home."

She looked up, catching my eyes. "Naminé."

* * *

**Please review for a new update ^^**


End file.
